The Legend that Never Died
by Mysterious Lady Luna
Summary: May be continued. Now with Lower rating. Before Rose's death, she had a daughter. As numerous threats gather, will Luna be able to gather the legendary dragoons and save the world? Multiple x-overs. Mostly IY & LoD.
1. Rose's Only Daughter

It was a dark and cold night. A raven-haired warrior was chasing a red and white two-headed dragon. "Estelle! Don't you dare destroy that village!" Her cries fell upon deaf ears as the enormous lizard crushed a temple. 'Mom is gonna kill me,' the warrior thought. Suddenly, a streak of light flashed by. The flash was the same color as the dragon. The platinum aura belonged to a girl with ebony hair, the same as her, only her eyes differed. The girl's eyes were chocolate instead of sapphire. The male had silver hair and wore a claret haori. His amber eyes pierced through her as she gazed. "Luna, Luna, wake up. Wake up!"

"Luna, wake up! There's ten minutes to answer a five-hundred question algebra test!"

"Gah! Forty-two!" The terrified girl fell out of her seat. The three girls around her giggled at their friend's confusion. "Eri, what the heck!" She'd realized what happened; she'd fallen asleep in class, again. That wasn't the worst part, though. This was the fourth time this week!

"At least you're not Kagome, she hasn't been here for weeks!" Luna listened with pity. She heard that Kagome had a string of horrible diseases, and now was struggling with serious bronchitis. The bell rang.

"Well, at least the ringing of that blasted bell is certain!" Luna didn't waste one second in escaping the mocking gaze of the class.

"Grr, I hate school, I hate bells, and I hate these damn earguards!" She slammed the metal casings down and unfurled her dog ears. "There'd better be some ramen noodles in the kitchen!" She started to rush to it, but felt a strange presence. She sniffed. "Ugh, rotting flesh! Lena needs to clean out that stinking trash bin she calls a closet!" Luna anxiously reached for her stiletto. "Just in case," she soothed herself. She rushed into the closet and felt light. Colors swirled around her. Thud! She smashed onto a seemingly earthen floor.

"A half-demon? A half-demon! I told you to get a pure-blood, not a stupid, mangy half-breed!"

"Sorry, master. You want me to dispose of her?"

"No, you've done enough." Luna nimbly twisted to avoid the katana that was three inches from meeting her heart.

"Ya know somethin'? Ya have a lotta room ta talk, since you're also a half-demon!'

"Shut up, bitch."

"You're so delusional! One, I'm not your bitch, never will be, and wonder why anyone would want to. Two, that's Queen Bitch to you! Three, you're gonna regret messin' with the Moon Spirit!" She began to transform. A dark shroud covered her, then vanished revealing black armor and dragon wings. "Black Burst Dragon," she yelled. The shadows formed a dragon, then its shadow slid under the opposing man. He sank like it was quicksand. The dragon sliced the shadow with one wing. "Return, Alexis!" Luna walked away, without knowing the evil being was still alive.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________

Luna: Review please!


	2. Confusion and Mistaken Identities

Luna had walked three days and still couldn't tell where she was. It was once again nighttime. "Just great," she sighed, "another new moon night impairing me. Life sucks." Suddenly, a man with black hair and a red haori ran up to her. "Kagome! We've been looking every where for you!"

"I'm sorry, you must be mistaken. My name is Luna."

"Fall down the well much?"

"Seriously, I'm Luna!"

" Must've been a bad fall."

"How many times do I have to say it? I AM NOT KAGOME!" Luna was hopping mad.

"Fine, call yourself Luna if you want, but you're still my Kagome!"

"Who the hell are you anyway?"

"Hey, InuYasha, we've found Kagome!" The stranger whipped around to see a slayer, a monk, and a priestess wearing an exact duplicate of Luna's uniform. 'She looks like me, except her eyes are brown,' Luna thought. She watched as three heads darted back and forth between Kagome and Luna. Luna noticed a silver aura around the girl and confirmed two things: One, She was Kagome Higurashi, the missing student. Two, she had the Star Spirit, and Luna should be afraid.

"So, you must be Kagome Higurashi, am I right?"

"Yes, and you are?"

"Luna Kenichi. Hey, do you know where we are right now?"

"This is Feudal Era Japan."

"No wonder I've been chased from every village!"

"Why?"

"I'm a half-demon."

She felt four sets of eyes scan her head. Normally, she wouldn't have even mentioned it, but this wasn't normal. "Why don't you stay with us?"

The question caught her off-guard. "Uh ... Sure!"She decided. Anything was better than wearing those dumbass earguards!

"How did you get here anyway?"

Luna explained everything "In the end, my unique power saved me."

"The Moon Spirit, right?" Luna nodded. InuYasha just sat there, confused not even beginning to describe his face. "I think we've confused your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"The way he acted, he thinks he is."

"Luna, you mentioned a half-demon attacking you. What did he look like?"

"Black hair, red eyes, pale skin."

"That's Naraku, Be careful around him."

"Hey, Luna, about the Moon Spirit, can you teach me to do that?"

"Sorry, Kagome, I can't. Your element is different than mine. If we can find the Star Spirit, though, I can teach you to use it."

"Okay."

"Why don't we camp here?"

"Sure!" Luna, grateful to finally have friends again, settled into a peaceful slumber.

____________________________________________________________

Luna: What was that? Twenty Questions?

Kagome: Sorry, we just thought the whole thing was interesting.

InuYasha: Hey, that's my ramen!

Luna: No, I cooked this myself!

InuYasha: My ramen!

Kagome: Osuwari!

InuYasha: Itai!

Luna: You know the drill, review please.


	3. Memories and Reality

It had been a few weeks since Luna had met the group, and she felt like she'd known them all her life already. But, as fate would have it, life once again was interrupted.

Luna had been gazing at the fire, lost in thought about friends, spirits, and life in general. Thoughts streamed into her imagination just as a tear ran down her cheek.

"What's wrong, Luna?"

"Just old memories, that's all."

Suddenly, the earth trembled beneath their feet in a steady rhythm. "That sounds like a dragon!"

"A what?"

A dragon, headed our way at about a mile an hour, at a distance of," a fierce two-headed dragon stomped into the clearing, "About ten feet." Luna's eyes went from shock to horror. There, on top of the dragon was the evil thought to have been destroyed, Naraku!

"It's too late, half-breed! My son and I have already obtained the dragon spirits"

Luna turned to the group, "InuYasha, Kagome, follow

me. Sango, guard Miroku and Shippo. Kilala, stay with them." The three teens charged forward as the slayer grabbed the second group.

_______________________

With Sango:

Sango watched the battle while wondering about Luna's command. "Why does she not want us to fight?" She noticed the sanyosho and realized the reasoning behind it. 'Miroku would use his wind tunnel and be poisoned.'

_______________________

With Luna:

Luna ran forward and slashed at the platinum head, to no avail. "Damn, I've gotta think of something, fast!" Inspiration hit her like a ton of bricks. "Guys, aim at Estelle!"

"Which one's Estelle?" Luna pointed. "That one."

"Wind Scar," yelled InuYasha.

"Hit the mark," shouted Kagome.

"Soul Crusher Strike," screamed Luna. The attacks fused together into a near-fatal attack. Luna charged after it an performed a complex slashing move. The dragon didn't stand a chance. Upon Estelle's death,Luna drew out it's soul and passed it to Kagome. Both girls transformed at the same time, thus scaring InuYasha. "Kagome, first lesson, all dragoons have powers. Which one do you want to use?"

"Star children!" Stars fell all around the remaining head and its two riders.

"Alexis, attack!" a dark dragon appeared and slashed

them with her wings. "Use your dragon!"

"What's it called?"

"Just pick a name!"

"Alyssa, emerge!"

A dragon similar to Luna's appeared and tackled the red dragon, resulting in its death. Naraku and Hakudoshi fled. The living dragons returned to their masters. Luna followed the same process with Kurosei as with Estelle, and passed the gem to InuYasha. He felt the flames cover him then turn to armor. "So, I'm the next Soul Flame Dragoon?"

"Yep."

"Teach me to use it, please?"

"Sure, later, I'm exhausted.

"Damn, Naraku got away."

"Listen, though we lost Naraku, we gained two dragoon spirits. Don't be so negative, or I'll have Kagome 'sit' you!"

"Ok, ok, no need to get violent!"

Luna paused in thought. "Hey, What's that supposed to mean?" Everyone laughed. Luna sighed as the day ended, "Well, at least I'm not alone anymore."  
______________________________________

InuYasha: I've got ramen and you don't!

Luna: Ugh, just shut up. I need sleep.

InuYasha: You're jealous!

Luna: Kagome! InuYasha's at it again!

Kagome: Osuwari! People, please review before InuYasha reaches America.


	4. Party!

Back in present-day Tokyo, Luna just arrived home. Her adopted sister, Lena, flipped out.

"Oh my god! Where have you been?"

"Uh, hehehe, you're not going to believe this, but ... true story, actually ..."

"Get on with it."

'Oh shit, she knows! Think, Luna, think, stupid.'

"My friend Kaitlynn and I went to see a movie."

"It doesn't take three damn weeks to see a movie!"

"Shut up, Lena, I'm old enough to care for myself!"

"You don't act it."

"Bite me!" Luna grabbed her earguards and left, slamming the door behind her.

"Damn, what a temper!"

Luna ventured carefully through the streets. She had no idea where she was going until she reached the Higurashi shrine. She decided she'd talk to Kagome for a while. Luna scent-tracked around the shrine for a hint to find Kagome. She stopped and looked up. 'There it is.'

Luna scrabbled up the wall to the window. Kagome noticed and helped her up. "What are you doing here?"

"My sister and I had a fight."

"Oh, sorry to hear about that. You can stay here if you like."

"Thanks. She's squishing the life out of me. Honestly, she didn't say 'hi' or anything like it. It was all 'how dare you run off like that'."

"I can see how that would upset you. Hey, let's quit depressing ourselves and have a sleep over party!"

"That is the best idea I've heard ever!"

So, they had fun chatting and viewing fanfictions.

____________________________________________

Luna and Kagome: Party!!!!!!!

Luna: Ok, that was random!

Kagome: Maybe, but it was fun!

Luna: Totally.

(Sango walks in):Hey, why didn't I get invited!

Luna: Because you fell asleep watching "Funniest Animals"! I tried to wake you up.

Kagome: Sango, why don't you say it?

Sango: Review please.


	5. Awkward Moments

A tall dog-demon sat next to a blazing fire. He had been sadly thinking about how lonesome he was. Even though he was traveling with an eight-year-old and an imp, he was the only dog-demon and the only one who acted like an adult.

"Lord Sesshomaru Lord Sesshomaru Help!" The startled dog-demon watched as a little girl ran up to him. Something worried him, as he could smell blood.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm bleeding to death!"

"Where are you bleeding?"

"Down...there." Sesshomaru was horrified. He didn't know a thing about this. "I guess I'd better get a mate then. I don't know what to do about this."

He wrapped Rin in the fluff and carried her off. Trying to ignore the blood scent, he sniffed out a familiar scent. 'InuYasha has girls with him. Maybe one of them knows what to do.' He followed the scent.

Sesshomaru entered the clearing.

"Sesshomaru"

"InuYasha, stop. I need your help." InuYasha halted and stared at his half-brother. 'Did he just say he needs my help?'

"Please, it's about Rin. She's bleeding and I don't know what to do."

"Luna, I think you would know what to do about this." Luna walked up gracefully. Sesshomaru scanned the new girl carefully. There was something he liked about her, but he acted professional as a man in love could. Luna, meanwhile sniffed the air. She could easily smell the blood. Sesshomaru set Rin down and she walked over to Luna. Luna and Rin went away to talk about the sensitive subject. Sesshomaru turned back to InuYasha, "I'm sorry."

"About what?"

About trying to kill you, and such. I wasn't actually going to kill you, it's just that dad asked me to look after you. I thought he meant make you become stronger. So, I did that by fighting you. You must think I'm the worst brother ever."

"You succeeded in doing that."

"But..."

"If there was something to forgive, I'd already have forgiven you. So there."

"Look, there's the girls now." Sure enough, here came Luna and Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Miss Luna told me all I need to know about it. Can we stay with them?"

"Why do you want to stay here?"

"I don't want to stay with them alone. I want you, Jaken, and Ah-Un here too. Luna is like a mother to me already, and last I checked, you were looking for a mate." Sesshomaru turned red and Luna looked confused. "I think you would be a great mother, Miss Luna."

"Why are you calling me 'Miss Luna'? You could just call me Luna."

"But that's way too informal!"

"Listen, I don't want to be better than anyone else. I hate it when people are afraid of me, and formal titles only amplify that. Please, just call me Luna."

"Oh, ok Mi... I mean Luna."

"Thank you, Rin. So, can they stay?"

"No."

"Please?" Luna's eyes increased in size and she batted her eyelashes at InuYasha. For added effect, she stuck out her lower lip.

"Fine, just stop. The cuteness is killing me" He looked away.

Luna grinned real big and said "Let me introduce you to everyone!  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Luna: Finally, it's finished.

Sesshomaru: What is she talking about?

Luna: The story. Rin, do you want to threaten... i mean tell the audience what to do?

Rin: Uh, can't we all do it?

Luna: Sure! Everyone ready?

All: Yes!

Luna: Ready? Go!

All: Please review, or we'll hunt you down!

Luna: Kidding!

Sesshomaru: Sayonara!

Luna: Ciao!

Rin: Goodbye!

Luna: Can we pick a language, please?

All three: See ya!


	6. Singing at the Hanyou Cafe

Luna sighed in content. She had gone from a loner to living with her closest friends. Plus, she had an adopted daughter. Today, she had a lot to worry about. Today was the day she performed at the café. Making her way from the well, Kagome stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

"I've got a performance at the local café."

"Let me go too! I can sing!"

"Alright, I just hope you know what I'm singing."

Later at the café, Luna walked up to the stage.

"Hey, how's it goin' Hanyou Tokyo?" The audience cheered. "Are ya ready to partay?" The audience cheered louder. "First, I need to introduce a friend of mine. Let's give a warm welcome to Kagome Higurashi!" The audience cheered so loud that Kagome was sure she'd go deaf. Luna signaled to the band. She started to sing. (Kagome's lyrics are in _Italics _and **bold letters** are shared lyrics)

**Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay**

_Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up _

All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what

_Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up _

Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay

**Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up **

All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what

Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up

it goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2

everybody on the floor let me show you how we do

lets go dip it low then you bring it up slow

wind it up 1 time wind it back once more

_Run, Run, Run, Run _

_Everybody move run _

_Lemme see you move and _

_Rock it til the grooves done _

Shake it til the moon becomes the sun (_Sun_)

Everybody in the club give me a run (_Run_)

If you ready to move say it (_Yeah Yeah_)

One time for your mind say it (_Yeah Yeah_)

Well I'm ready for ya

Come let me show ya

You want to groove im'a show you how to move

Come come

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay _

Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up

_All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what _

Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay _

Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up

_All the gyal pon the_ _dancefloor wantin some more what _

Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up

**Hey Mr. **

**Please Mr. DJ**

**Tell me if you hear me **

**Turn the music up**(_Hey, Mr.)_

**Hey Mr. **

**Please Mr. DJ**

**Tell me if you hear me **

**Turn the music up**

_It goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2 _

_Everybody in the club gon be rockin when I'm through _

_Let the bass from the speakers run through ya sneakers _

_Move both ya feet and run to the beat _

Run, Run, Run, Run

Everybody move run

Lemme see you move and

Rock it til the grooves done

Shake it til the moon becomes the sun (_Sun_)

Everybody in the club give me a run (_Run_)

If you ready to move say it (_Yeah Yeah_)

One time for your mind say it (_Yeah Yeah_)

Well I'm ready for ya

Come let me show ya

You want to groove im'a show you how to move

**Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay **

**Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up **

**All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what **

**Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up**

**Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay **

Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up

**All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what **

_Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up_

Hey Mr.(_Hey Mr._)

Please Mr. DJ

Tell me if you hear me

Turn the music up(_Turn the music up right now_)

Hey Mr.(_Oh, Mr.) _

Please Mr. DJ

Tell me if you hear me

Turn the music up(_Turn the music up right now_)

_Okay everybody get down if you feel me_

_Put your hands up to the ceiling_

_everybody get down if you feel me_

_Put your hands up to the ceiling_

**everybody get down if you feel me**

**Put your hands up to the ceiling**

_Okay everybody get down if_ _you feel me_

_Put your hands up to the ceiling_

Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay (_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay _)

All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what (_All the gyal pon the dancefloor_)

Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up

Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay (_Hey, Mr. DJ boy_)

Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up

All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what

**Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up**

Music fades out, Kagome spots InuYasha and Sesshomaru in the back of the club.

"Alright, this next song goes out to our boys out there. Hope ya like it!"

Music begins again

**Ikutsu namida o nagashitara  
every heart  
sunao ni nareru darou  
Dare ni omoi tsutaetara  
every heart  
kokoro mita sareru no darou**  
**Tooi hoshi ni inotteta**  
**kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku**_**kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku**_

nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita

meguru meguru toki no naka de  
Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara  
kyou mo takaisora miageteiru

donna egao ni deaetara  
every heart  
yume wo fumidasereruyo  
hitowakanashimi no mukou ni  
every heart  
shiawase ukabete nemuru

itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga  
yasuraka ni nareru youni

meguru meguru toki no naka de  
boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru  
toki ni warai shugoshi naite

osanai kioku no kata sumi ni  
atatakai basho ga aru soushi  
hoshi tachi ga hanasu mirai ga  
itsumo kagayaite ita  
so shine

meguru meguru toki no naka deBokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara  
kyou mo takaisora miageteiru

meguru meguru toki no naka de  
boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru  
toki ni warai shugoshi naite

Music Stops

After the show, Kagome and Luna made their way off stage, only to find the boys waiting.

"Did you like the show?"

"Feh."

"What about you?"

"Actually, I didn't know you sang like that."

"Translation please."

"You sing good."

"Thank you!"

So, they left with the boys.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________

Luna: So, Kagome, how'd you like performing?

Kagome: It's fun!

InuYasha: I can't believe you did that.

Sesshomaru: I almost had to beat some heads in.

Luna: How'd you get here?

Sesshomaru: I fell down the well.

Luna: Klutz. Those songs were "Pon de Replay" by Rihanna and "Every Heart" by BoA. The lyrics came from , and if somebody doesn't review, I'm gonna be pissed!


	7. Ryoko the Hair Stylist

Luna read her magazine as Sesshomaru tried to read the calendar. "Luna, what's a haircut?"

"It's when someone cuts off the excess hair and styles it."

"Why is it scheduled for today?"

"Because I have split ends. I want my hair trimmed. It says 3:15, right?"

"Yes. I'm going with you."

"Fine by me."

_______________________

At 3:15...

Luna and Sesshomaru walked into the salon. A red-haired girl with tiny dog ears walked over to the couple. "Luna! Where have you been? Oh, who is this hottie?"

"Hi, Ryoko! This is Sesshomaru. I met him in my travels."

"Let's get your hair trimmed, so we can gossip."

"Sure, so how's Kasumi?"

The two walked off as Sesshomaru scanned the area. He saw chairs and reflective things. Noticing a book much like the one Luna had been reading, he opened it. Attempting to read took the three hours that Luna and Ryoko had been chatting. Suddenly, a song came on the radio and the two managed to talk Sesshomaru into letting Luna come over for karaoke night, on two conditions. One, she had to bring ALL her friends (Sango and Miroku included), and two, Sesshomaru had to go too, or she didn't.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Luna: Do re mi fa sa la ti do.

Sesshy: What the hell are you doing?

Luna: Warming up for karaoke night. I want to sound good.

Ryoko: You do sound good.

Sango: What's karaoke?

Luna: Singing with the music, only the music doesn't have the lyrics.

Kasumi: Hey, can I come in now?

Luna: Next chapter.

Kasumi: But it's cold!

Luna: Gosh, I get cut up a lot, but when Kasumi gets cold, the world has to stop, doesn't it?

Ryoko: *unlocks door* Quick! Before she notices!

Kasumi: Sweet!

Luna: Please review before I prank call some people.


	8. Karaoke Night

Before the chapter:

Luna: Kasumi! Where are you?

Kasumi: In here!

Luna: Have you picked the songs?

Kasumi: Yep!

Luna: Let's begin.

Kasumi: I don't think that's a song...

Luna: No, I said let's begin.

Kasumi: ...and I say that isn't a song.

Luna:*sweatdrops* Whatever.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

As the karaoke night approached Kagome got nervous. "I don't think I can do this."

"Course you can! You got up and sang with me at Callie's."

"But, but, but..."

"Quit throwing your buts at me! Listen, just imagine no one is listening."

"Okay. Thanks!"

_______________________

At Ryoko's:

Luna had her friends gather around as she demonstrated how the karaoke machine worked.

"Okay, watch the lyrics on the screen. As the lyrics change color, you sing them. Got it?" They nodded. "Let's go. Kagome, we're up first."

"Alright. Uh, what are we singing?"

"It's a surprise." Suddenly, the words appear on the screen.

Screen reads: "1,2,Step" by Ciara featuring Missy Elliot

Luna grinned, "On this one, I'm Missy. Kagome, you should be Ciara, and Shippo, Hana, you two can be third part. It's in the green at the bottom."

"Sure."

Shippo: Ladies and gentlemen

Hana: Ladies and gentlemen

Shippo: This is a Jazze Phizal

Hana: Jazze Phizal

Shippo: productshizzle, Luna

Hana:Luna,

Shippo: The princess is here,

Hana: She's here

Shippo: Kagome, This beat is

Kagome: Automatic supersonic hypnotic funky fresh,

Work my body so melodic,

This beat flows right through my chest,

Everybody ma and pappi came to party,

Grab somebody, work your body, work your body,

Let me see you 1,2 step

Luna: Here we go!

Luna and Kagome: Rock it, don't stop it,

Everybody get on the floor,

Wake the party up,

We about to get it on,

Kagome: Let me see ya'll

Luna: 1,2 step,

Kagome: I love it when ya'll

Luna: 1,2 step

Kagome: Everybody

Luna:1,2 step,

Kagome: We about to get it on,

Shippo and Hana: This beat is

Kagome: Outrageous so contagious make you crave it,

Luna: Jazze made it,

Kagome: So retarded, top charted,

Ever since the day I started,

Strut my stuff,

And yes I flaunt it,

Goodies make the boys jump on it

Luna: Jump on it,

Kagome: No I can't control myself,

Now let me do my 1,2 step

Luna and Kagome: Rock it, don't stop it,

Everybody get on the floor,

Wake the party up,

We about to get it on,

Kagome: Let me see ya'll

Luna: 1,2 step,

Kagome: I love it when ya'll

Luna: 1,2 step

Kagome: Everybody

Luna:1,2 step,

Kagome: We about to get it on,

Luna: We goin'to step it like this. Oooohwee

Kagome: It don't matter to me,

We can dance slow

Kitsunes: Ladies and gentlemen,

Kagome:Whichever way the beats drop,

Our bodies will go

Luna: I like this

Kitsunes: ah,

Kagome: So swing it over here,

Mr. DJ,

Kitsunes: Hey,Hey,

Kagome and Luna: And we will, we will rock you

Luna: come on, yeah

Kagome: It don't matter to me,

We can dance slow

Luna: Dance slow yeah,

Kagome: Whichever way the beats drop,

Our bodies will go,

So swing it over here,

Mr. DJ,

Shippo: Ladies and gentlemen,

Kagome: And we will, we will rock you,

Luna: Lets shake

Luna: I shake it like jello,

And make the boys say hello,

Cause they know im rockin' the beat

Kagome: Rocking the beat,

Luna: I know you heard about a lot of great MC's,

But they ain't got nothing on me

Kagome: nothing on me,

Luna: Because I'm 5 foot 2,

I wanna dance with you,

And im sophisticated fun,

I eat filet mignon,

And I'm nice and young,

Best believe im number one

Kitsunes: Whoa

Luna and Kagome: Rock it, don't stop it,

Everybody get on the floor,

Wake the party up,

We about to get it on,

Kagome: Let me see ya'll

Luna: 1,2 step,

Kagome: I love it when ya'll

Luna: 1,2 step

Kagome: Everybody

Luna:1,2 step,

Kagome: We about to get it on,

Luna and Kagome: Rock it, don't stop it,

Everybody get on the floor,

Wake the party up,

We about to get it on,

Kagome: Let me see ya'll

Luna: 1,2 step,

Kagome: I love it when ya'll

Luna: 1,2 step

Kagome: Everybody

Luna:1,2 step,

Kagome: We about to get it on,

Luna: This is for the hearing impaired,

A Jazze Pha production,

kitsunes: oooohweee, oooohwee

As they finished, Sango and Miroku stood up. "Our turn! The screen flashed "Baby, It's Cold Outside" by Jessica Simpson featuring Nick Lachey.

Sango: I really can't stay

Miroku: Baby it's cold outside

Sango: I've got to go away

Miroku: Baby it's cold outside

Sango: This evening has been

Miroku: Been hoping that you'd drop in

Sango: So very nice

Miroku: I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice

Sango: My mother will start to worry

Miroku: Beautiful, what's your hurry

Sango :My father will be pacing the floor

Listen to the fireplace roar

Sango :So really I'd better scurry

Miroku: Beautiful, please don't hurry

Sango: well Maybe just one drink more

Miroku: Put some music on while I pour

Sango: The neighbors might think

Miroku: Baby, it's bad out there

Sango: Say, what's in this drink

Miroku: No cabs to be had out there

Sango: I wish I knew how

Miroku: Your eyes are like starlight now

Sango: To break this spell

Miroku: I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell

Sango: I ought to say no, no, no, sir

Miroku: Mind if I move a little closer

Sango: At least I'm gonna say that I tried

Miroku: What's the sense in hurting my pride

Sango: I really can't stay

Miroku: Baby don't hold out

Sango: Baby it's cold outside

Sango: I simply must go

Miroku: Baby, it's cold outside

Sango: The answer is no

Miroku: Ooh baby, it's cold outside

Sango: This welcome has been

Miroku: I'm lucky that you dropped in

Sango: So nice and warm

Miroku: Look out the window at that storm

Sango: My sister will be suspicious

Miroku: Man, your lips look so delicious

Sango: My brother will be there at the door

Miroku: Waves upon a tropical shore

Sango: My maiden aunt's mind is vicious

Miroku: Gosh your lips look delicious

Sango: Well maybe just one drink more

Miroku: Never such a blizzard before

Sango: I've got to go home

Miroku: Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there

Sango: Say, lend me your coat -

Miroku: It's up to your knees out there

Sango: You've really been grand

Miroku: Your eyes are like starlight now

Sango: But don't you see

Miroku: How can you do this thing to me

Sango: There's bound to be talk tomorrow

Miroku: Making my life long sorrow

Sango: At least there will be plenty implied

Miroku: If you caught pneumonia and died

Sango: I really can't stay

Miroku: Get over that old out

Both: Baby it's cold outside

Everyone looked at InuYasha quizzically. "Sesshomaru, Luna, I need some help with this one."

"Sure." The screen showed "Rescue Me" by Pushmonkey

InuYasha and Luna: Hey..can you save me in anyway?

Even though I hate to say

I'm my own worst enemy

Sesshomaru, Luna, and InuYasha: I need someone to rescue me.

Luna: When I get a little bit crazy,

I need to you to save me from myself.

InuYasha and Sesshomaru: I'm begging for someone to rescue me.

InuYasha: When I go a little too far,

All: I just want to be sure that you're the only one to save me from myself

Hanyous: No words control

You're the light that leads me home

Sesshomaru, Luna, and InuYasha: I need someone to rescue me.

Luna: When I get a little bit crazy,

I need to you to save me from myself.

InuYasha and Sesshomaru: I'm begging for someone to rescue me.

InuYasha: When I go a little too far,

All: I just want to be sure that you're the only one to save me from myself

Luna: When I get a little bit crazy

InuYasha: I come to you

Luna: When I go a little bit too far

InuYasha: I come to you

Luna: Hey can you see the warning signs?

InuYasha: Can you help me recognize

Both: where it's me

Sesshomaru, Luna, and InuYasha: I need someone to rescue me.

Luna: When I get a little bit crazy,

I need to you to save me from myself.

InuYasha and Sesshomaru: I'm begging I need you to rescue me.

InuYasha: When I go a little too far,

All: I just want to be sure that you're the only one to save me from myself

InuYasha: save me from myself

Boys: save me from myself

All: save me from myself

Save me from myself

The screen flickered and showed "Something In You" by Orange Peels. Shippo and Hana hopped up and prepared to sing.

Shippo: Somehow, some way  
Meet you halfway

Hana: In time, I'll try  
We'll fly so high

Both: There's something in you  
That makes me want to be so free  
There's something in you  
Something in you

Instrumental break, the kitsunes dance around, Luna cracks up as they try to slow dance.  
Hana: Words call, time flies  
As you walk by

Shippo: Tell me you see  
Some hope in me

Both: There's something in you  
That makes me want to feel so free  
There's something in you  
Something in you

Shippo: And the feeling  
Catches on and on

Hana: You can't conceal it  
Cause it's something strong

Shippo: I just believe it  
What can go wrong

Both: There's nothing I can do

Instrumental break, the kitsunes dance around, again!

Both: Something in you  
Something in you  
Something in you

Luna turns to Ryoko. "Your turn!"

"Oh joy." The screen showed "Lado Este" by Sara Valenzuela

Ryoko: De pronto tu mundo  
se abre para mi  
devoras mi noche  
y solo quiero entrar  
que vendra despues del temblor  
que provoca una mirada tuya

Hay algo inquietante  
de lo que esta prohibido  
tan fuerte que derrumba  
mis muros internos  
incendio inevitable imaginosi tus dedos tan solo me rosaran

Pienso en ti cada vez mas  
como un deseo oscuro  
que agota mi memoria  
pienso en ti cada vez mas  
como un calor intenso  
que nubla voluntades

Devoras mi noche  
y solo quiero entrar  
que vendra despues del temblor  
que provoca una mirada tuya  
Pienso en ti cada vez mas  
como un deseo oscuro  
que agota mi memoria  
pienso en ti cada vez mas  
como un calor intenso  
que nubla voluntades

Pienso en ti cada vez mas  
como un deseo oscuro  
que agota mi memoria  
pienso en ti cada vez mas  
como un calor intenso  
que nubla voluntades

"What language is that?"

"Spanish."

The screen now showed "Please Don't Stop the Music" by Rihanna. Kasumi jumped up. "Ryoko, Luna, get up here."

Kasumi: Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music

It's getting late  
I'm making my way over to my favourite place  
I gotta get my body moving  
Shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate, yeah

Who knew  
That you'd be up in here looking like you do  
You're making staying over here, impossible  
Baby, I must say your aura is incredible  
If you don't have to go, don't

Do you know what you started?  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face

I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

Baby are you ready cause it's getting close  
Don't you feel the passion ready to explode?  
What goes on between us no-one has to know  
This is a private show

Do you know what you started?  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face

I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

Luna and Ryoko: Ma me se, ma me sa, ma ma coo sa, ma ma se, ma ma sa, ma ma coo sa  
Ma me se, ma me sa, ma ma coo sa, ma ma se, ma ma sa, ma ma coo sa  
Ma me se, ma me sa, ma ma coo sa, ma ma se, ma ma sa, ma ma coo sa  
Ma me se, ma me sa, ma ma coo sa, ma ma se, ma ma sa, ma ma coo sa

Kasumi: Please don't stop the music

Luna and Ryoko: Ma me se, ma me sa, ma ma coo sa, ma ma se, ma ma sa, ma ma coo sa  
Ma me se, ma me sa, ma ma coo sa, ma ma se, ma ma sa, ma ma coo sa

Kasumi: Please don't stop the music

Luna and Ryoko: Ma me se, ma me sa, ma ma coo sa, ma ma se, ma ma sa, ma ma coo sa  
Ma me se, ma me sa, ma ma coo sa, ma ma se, ma ma sa, ma ma coo sa

Kasumi: Please don't stop the music

Once everyone had sung, they went home.

________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Sango: Hey, Luna.

Luna: What?

Sango: That was fun!

Luna: That's why we do this every Thursday.

Kagome: I wish we could do this every day.

InuYasha: What about Naraku?

Luna: Let Kagome sing to him. She'll deafen him.

Kagome: What's that supposed to mean?

Luna: It means you sing loudly. Anyways, The lyrics have been altered to fit the story, all lyrics came from... just check my profile and somebody review, please.


	9. Earthquake

Luna sighed. It was nice getting to see her friends again, though she was kind of sad about having to leave. Suddenly, the sound of many feet made her look up from the fire.

"Forgetting something?" Several girls stepped into the clearing.

"Ryoko, Kasumi, what are you guys doing here?"

"You told me about how you really can't talk to anyone because nobody can understand you."

"Hey!" Kagome was stunned. She didn't understand why Luna would feel alone. She'd always been there to talk to.

"No offence, but youre a human. You couldn't possibly be able to comprehend hanyou problems. InuYasha, though a hanyou, couldnt understand feminine problems. Therefore, I have my friends."

Kagome thought on this as Luna introduced some new friends to the others.

"This is Miharu, my band friend. We call her 'Boom-boom', because she plays the base drum." Luna pointed at a girl with platinum hair, who waved at the group. "This is Piper, another friend from the band. She plays the flute." A girl with dusky hair waved. "And this is Zakura, a friend from school." A girl with almost black hair and droopy dog ears waved.

"What's up with her ears?" Sango looked confused.

"She's different breed of hanyou, which is called a vamp-youkai. Vamp-youkai are crossbreeds of vampires and youkai, instead of the usual, human and youkai. Oh, and her inu-youkai side is Labrador inu-youkai."

______________________________________________

One week later...

A rattle in the bushes startled Luna. "Guys, get ready."

A tentacle flew at Luna. She quickly detached it with a slash of her claw. Naraku rose from the bushes.

"I have you now, you stupid hanyou!"

"Nobody calls me stupid!" Luna growled, baring her fangs.

Hundreds of demons rose from the bramble as Luna charged forward. Slashing furiously, the others joined in. Zakura made short work of a snake demon. Piper slashed through a tiger demon and ran to join Zakura.

Luna darted under the tentacles and shredded them furiously. Naraku grabbed her leg and pulled her up. Sesshomaru noticed this and tried to run to her aid, only to be hindered by Hakudoshi, who was gasping for breath.

Naraku wrapped a tentacle around her and squeezed. Luna struggled to free herself, to no avail.

_'There must be something I can do'_. Sesshomaru thought. Suddenly, the world seemed to stop. A golden glow enveloped him.

"Do you want to save her?" A deep voice grumbled.

"Who's there?"

"Answer me, do you want to save her?" The voice asked again.

"Yes."

A tall muscular man appeared in front of Sesshomaru. "Who are you?"

"Me Kongol. Take this, save Luna. Tell her we with her."

"What are you to Luna?"

"Friend."

"Farewell, Kongol. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Time sped up again, and Sesshomaru realized he was in golden dragoon armor. He flew up and slashed the tentacle that Naraku was using to hurt Luna.

"Retreat!" Naraku screamed. Where the clearing had been filled with demons, was now empty, except for dead demons strewn about and the group, which started healing the wounded. Sesshomaru made sure Luna was ok, then told her everything.

"Congratulations. You're a new dragoon!" was her only reply.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sesshy: Lu, why are you so silent?

Luna: Because I want to be.

Sesshy: Please, tell me.

Luna: Because nobody's reviewed yet.

Sesshy: (whispering) Please review. She's scaring me!


	10. Luna's Ex Returns

It was a snowy day as the group traveled onward. They were caught in a blizzard so horrible that even Sesshomaru was having difficulty seeing. To say that the snow was up to Luna's knees would have been an understatement; it was up past her waist. Kagome was shocked. She didn't feel cold at all, even though she was on InuYasha's back. Piper and Zakura were quite literately swimming through the snow, making fun of the last of the group, as they were huddled together. Suddenly, the ground seemed to fall out from under Luna, and the girl and her daughter made a loud splashing sound.

"Help them." a feminine voice whispered to Sango. She glanced around quickly. No one seemed to have heard. Swiftly, she leapt into the water.

Luna and Rin had sunk to the bottom, and both girls seemed unconscious. Sango felt a warm glow surround her and she suddenly could move faster. She felt like she was flying as she grabbed the girls and pulled them up. She burst out of the water and floated in the air.

Everyone gasped. Sango no longer looked human, but instead was in full dragoon armor. Sango carried the girls over to Sesshomaru, who made sure they weren't drowned.

"Sango, stop fidgeting. They're going to be alright."

Sango glanced down at the hanyou and the human. Rin blinked awake and sat up as if nothing had happened.

"Is mom ok?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

"I don't know." Sesshomaru sounded worried about the tiny female that he was now holding. A snarl broke the silence in the group. Sesshomaru gasped as cold, red eyes glared at him. Quickly, Luna sprang up and ran from the group. Sesshomaru, desperately wanting to know what happened, followed her.

She had stopped in a clearing and was clutching her head as Sesshomaru walked up.

"What's wrong, Luna?"

"Go away," she sobbed.

"Please, Luna, tell me."

"I said GO AWAY!" The sobs grew louder.

Sesshomaru walked into the clearing and did something all intelligent people and most psychopaths wouldn't do: hugged her.

Luna froze in shock. She hadn't expected that and noticed that she couldn't get free.

"Now, tell me what happened."

"My inner demon rushed out... I couldn't stop it... I couldn't let...not again," Her voice broke in sobs.

"Shh...calm down."

Luna's sobs soon became uneven breathing, "I didn't want it to happen again... not to you... not to anyone..."

"What? Can you tell me?"

"Way back, when you weren't even a thought and I was a young teen hanyou, I had a mate named Lloyd. He was my best friend and I loved him so much. One day, we were fighting a dragon and I was disarmed... my demon side came out and killed the dragon."

"That's not so bad."

"There's more to it. My demon side didn't acknowledge the dragon's death and I turned on the only other living thing in the clearing, the one thing I loved more than life, Lloyd. I finally managed to regain control, but not before I gave him a fatal wound. His last words were 'I forgive you, my beloved.' I've tried to move on, but it's hard because I know it could have been prevented."

Sesshomaru sighed. He knew she didn't love him, that she had to have been taken. A voice stirred him from his thoughts, "But don't you dare think I don't love you, I'm just trying to put the past behind me before I move on."

"You love me?" His eyes were wide and he gazed at the black-haired girl.

"Yes, ever since we first met, I felt like I trusted you more than any other male, and probably more than most females."

Sesshomaru smiled at this. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Would you... marry me... and become my mate?"

Luna gasped in tremendous shock. Of everything she'd ever felt, this had to have been the most exciting and scary thing she had felt yet. "Ok.."

Sesshomaru saw the terror in her eyes, and felt bad about what he'd just done. "I'm so-"

Luna never let him finish. She kissed him directly on the lips. "Don't be. I was just caught off-guard." She blushed.

Sesshomaru grinned (**A.N. :He's doing that a lot... I hope he isn't plotting murder...**) and whispered, "Bet I'll get back to the others first."

"Bring it on."

A minute later...

The duo was back with the group, and as they left the frozen lake, Luna glanced back at the scene. "Forgive me, Lloyd, for replacing you in the clearing you died in," she whispered to the falling snow.


	11. Attack of the Hunters

1 The group returned to the "Tech-Era" because Kagome had another test and needed to study. Luna was especially quiet during the trip and wouldn't respond to any questions. As Kagome went up the stairs, Luna stopped her. "Listen, Kagome, you need to get ready."

"For what?"

"My friend has been keeping an eye on some enemies in this district, and they know."

"Know what?

"About you and your miko powers. They're hunters, Kagome. They want anyone with spiritual powers. That includes youkai, humans, vampires, and any cross-breeds."

"So, how do I prepare?"

"Pack the essentials, anything you can't live without. Go easy on the clothes, InuYasha will help you, get your family, the usual 'On-The-Run' stuff."

"When do we leave?"

"They're keeping an eye on you. Wait until one of us gives the signal. Prepare now, the escape isn't until later. If I don't come back, take care of Rin and Sesshomaru."

"Don't come back?"

"Being a different species is hard, kid. I might be captured. I have to go now. Kasumi is guarding you. Rin also has a link to the spy. If they give you a command, follow it." With that, Luna raced out the door. She stopped at Sesshomaru and Rin. "Sesshy, Rin, if I don't come back, just remember I love you. Rin, keep an ear out for Lita's warning. Good bye, my family." The last words were barely a whisper as Luna left the safety of the shrine and the last bit of family she had.

Luna was soon at the airport with Piper, who was nervously eyeing Gate 41. "Is that where the new arrivals are," Luna asked uneasily.

"Yes," Piper responded, "about eight. Seven vampires and a werewolf."

"Is the patrol here?"

"The patrol is stationed near said gate."

"Let's go over there."

"Agreed." The two females made their way to Gate 41, where a group was being harassed by a human.

"Excuse me sir, we here at Pavilion Airlines must confirm that you are not a zombie. Step over here so we can check your pulse."

"Sir, I can tell you I'm not a zombie."

"We still have to check... unless you're a vampire! Get them!" Several guards charged toward the group. They stopped suddenly, because a creature dove in front of them. Luna withdrew her stilleto and pointed it at the leader. "You, human, what do you think you're doing?"

Her voice was dark and cold as she glared at the enemy in front of her.

"Ridding the world of creatures like you, half-breed!"

"Patrol, attack." Hordes of demons attacked the hunters as Piper spoke to the vampires. "Who is the leader of this coven?"

"I am, and my name is Carlisle."

"My name is Piper. Tell your coven to follow me, there will be time for explanations later."

"Cullens, and Jacob, follow Piper." The massive group of vampires, plus Jacob, raced after Piper in a scramble to escape the airport.

"Retreat!" Luna's voice screeched over the fray.

Soon, what was a crowded airport was only moderately populated.

"Run!" Rin screamed to the humans, who only knew Luna's commands and warnings. Kasumi only heard it after a delay, which would have been too long to escape. InuYasha lifted all the luggage as Zakura and Kasumi took the humans, with the exception of Rin, as she was riding on Sesshomaru's back. The whole group left at once. Luna suddenly appeared at the head of the group. Instinctually, they followed her to the apartment. Once safely inside, Luna set down an injured Hana and began selecting everyone's new bed. "New people, as you've seen, we're in danger of being captured by the humans, who want us dead. Now, I'll do role-call and see how many we've lost." She quickly scanned the list, noting a few losses. "We've lost Ryoko and Izuru, but that's not as many as last time."

"Excuse me, Miss, but can you kindly explain what happened?"

"Yes, sir, you see, there's this group, called The Exterminators. They hunt down any Non-human species, which includes vampires, demons, and their cross-breeds. Recently, they've been hunting humans with spiritual powers. They only want to destroy all creatures with special abilities. You see this group? It used to number thousands, now the world's demon population can fit into an apartment! Just one apartment! There's a few vampires here too. There's Bree, and over there's Hime. Piper's right behind you. Izuru's probably already burned, so that's all."

"Wow, this is unexpected."

"We knew you were coming for months, but we didn't know any names. Would you care to introduce yourselves?"

"My name is Carlisle, and this is my wife, Esme. That's Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. We're the Cullens. Oh, and that's Jacob Black."

"Well, my name's Luna, I'm sure you know Piper. That's Zakura, InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Kaori, and Shirou, but those two go by Mrs. And Mr. Higurashi. Lita, Kasumi, and Hana." She pointed out each person as she spoke their name. "Make yourselves at home, and if you have any questions, come see either me or Piper. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go find my boyfriend and daughter." Luna began to search the crowd, then quickly left the room.

"So, Piper, is there anything we can do to help out," Edward questioned the female vampire.

"Not really, just don't do anything stupid, like walk out in direct sunlight, or bite a human in front of any one, especially don't threaten the humans in our group. The youkai love to attack those who threaten the group's members, even if they're in the group."

"Don't worry about the humans, we're vegetarians."

"So am I, but still."

"You have red eyes."

"I'm only a newborn. The other two are also newborns."

"Wow, and you guys have so much control too."

"Luna trained us. Half-demons like her are resistant to vampire venom."

"I think I might just follow you so I can learn how to not get in trouble."

"Fine by me."

Author: Finally, I've finished another chapter.

Luna: Wow, short.

Piper: Come on, Edward, let me introduce you to the other vampires!

Edward: (follows nervously)

Luna: They really do make a cute couple!

Author: Told ya so.

Rin: I was really brave!

Luna: I saw that. Do you want to tell them?

Rin: Yeah, people, review please. (uses puppy eyes)

Everyone: See ya!


	12. Rin and Her Powers

Author: Hey, for this chapter, if you want to feel the mood for it, listen to the song "Time Is Running Out" by Muse. Trust me, it's a good song. On to the story...

_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
Izuru was bound to the chair like a convicted felon. Beside him, Ryoko struggled against the metal cords. "Ryoko, it isn't any use," he finally muttered.

"Have you no self-preservation?"

"There isn't any point. You knew that when you joined. If you're captured, you die. Our fate is set, we will die here."

"Hey, you in there, shut up!" A guard from outside shouted into the cell.

"You know, all you have to do is tell us where they're hiding, right," the main guard addressed the two fugitives.

"Hell no, I'm gonna die knowing that I did my best to save them!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Luna stared out the window in disbelief. 'How is it that I can still feel their auras? I must be losing it. Or maybe...' "Rin, come here."

"You called?"

"Can you sense those auras? It's the weaker ones."

"Yes, perfectly, mom."

"I have an idea, a plan to save them. But, I'll need your help."

"Mom, I'd be glad to help. I saw through your eyes yesterday. That glint in the commander's eye resembled the one in the bandit's eye. That glint once scared me speechless, now it makes me burn with anger."

"I'm thankful I have such a furious daughter, then." Rin noticed a humorous smile spread across Luna's face. "You are so strong, yet only human. I wonder why you have such powers so young."

"I don't know. I didn't follow Lita's signal. She would have been too late."

Luna rifled through a bag and soon held up a round silver and pewter shape. "Rin, I think you can use this better than most of my high-ranking officers. It's called the Guardian's Talisman. For a limited amount of time, you can turn into a half-demon like me. Sesshy and I made it using our blood, so it better work."

Rin took the talisman and looked at it. There was a silver dog with amber eyes and a pewter dog with sapphire eyes. In the center, a gold dragon chased after a purple dragon around a yin-yang symbol. "Wow, it's beautiful." She felt a slight pinch, and a sudden burning sensation. "Aah! What's happening?"

"I don't know!" Luna tried to remove the item from Rin's hand. There was a flash and Luna was expelled from the room. The talisman, with no more interruption, seeped into Rin's arm."It... it's gone. The burning, it stopped... oh, no, I lost the talisman!" Rin was in a panic.

Luna examined the arm. "No, you didn't. You absorbed it. See?" She indicated a dog imprint on her arm. Luna glanced up at Rin, only to gasp in shock. Rin wasn't normal anymore. She had black dog ears with white tips. Her hair was mostly unchanged except for silvery tips. Rin was transformed into a half-demon! "Rin... um, do you feel any...different?"

"Yes, I feel like I could run forever. Why, what's wrong with me?"

"You might want to look in the mirror."

Rin ran to the nearest mirror and smiled. "Yay, just what I wanted!"

"You wanted this?"

"Yes! I was thinking how I wished that this was permanent, and then this happened. Wahoo!"

"We have to leave now. You up for hanyou travel?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "No," Izuru whispered to the female, "we are NOT telling them anything."

"Come on, they'll die eventually. Let's just save them some time."

"I said no, Ryoko."

"Hey, guards, I'll tell you something!"

"Shadow Claws!" Izuru's eyes glowed and massive claws made of darkness stabbed through Ryoko's heart. "I'm sorry, Ryoko, but I can't let you harm my family. Not this time."

Ryoko glared in anger as her last breath passed through her lips.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Luna was leading the charge into the inner sanctum of the hunter's building. Rin, who had helped find the building, was right by her side, moving in sync with the adult hanyou. They soon met with the first resistance. Zakura and Jacob leapt out of the line and defended the group as they continued onward. The second resistance was heavier, so Piper and Edward, plus all of the vampires except for Bree and Hime, sprang into action tearing through the enemy forces. Luna and the remaining girls raced to the prison cells. "Alright, open every door, even if it seems empty. Let's go, people!"

Several youkai came out of the cells as Luna's group destroyed the doors. Luna and Rin approached one cell and Luna ripped the door from it's hinges. "Izuru, is that you?"

"Are you the angel of death?"

"Sorry, dude, I'm not. It's me, Luna. Why don't you come out here and help out?"

"Luna? My captain!" Izuru's eyes widened in horror. "Look behind you!"

Luna barely had a second to escape, but Rin stood there, glaring at the guard that had the audacity to attack behind their backs. "Death Dimension!" A swirling black cloud surrounded the guard. It disappeared with the guard. Luna blinked in shock. **(A.N.: Wow, she's been in shock for most of the chapter!) **Rin just smirked and said, "Shouldn't we be getting out of here?"

Luna nodded and everyone disappeared as if made of smoke. Even the vampires and Zakura, with Jacob, escaped.

After the group returned, Luna set about checking everyone for wounds and bandaging them. As Luna approached Rin, she noticed something amazing. Rin was still a hanyou. Luna quickly bandaged her wound, which was only a scratch. "I'm definitely impressed, Rin. You handled that much better that I thought you would."

"Thanks, mom. It's only because I had such a good role model."

"You seriously think that?"

"Yep. You're brave, funny, fast, strong, and smart. I want to be just like you when I grow up."

"Thanks, Rin, that means a lot."

________________________________________________________________________________________________ Luna: Wahoo! We did it!

Izuru: I'm sorry about Ryoko, Kasumi.

Kasumi: It's ok. You did what you had to, that's what counts.

Author: Ok, people, I'm putting a poll about reviewing on my profile. Please vote on it and please click that green button and review. Hey, I said please!


	13. Luna's Decision of Fate

Author: Hey, sup? For this chapter, I was listening to "My Immortal" by Evanescence. I feel that it really sets the mood for this chapter, so listen if you have the chance.

Luna was awake and listening to the sounds of the house. Somewhere across the hall, she could hear loud snoring. 'Wow, Zakura and Jacob sure do snore.' Luna lazily turned her head so that she could see Sesshomaru. He had literally begged to sleep next to her, and Luna was now glad she had obliged. He was very warm, and apparently he liked hugging things in his sleep, because he had Luna in a tight hold and wasn't about to let go.

"Lunari," an eerily familiar voice whispered.

Luna glanced around wildly. In the corner, a silver cloud shimmered. Out of the cloud, a man with red eyes appeared. "Lunari, I've returned for you."

"Lloyd..." Pain filled Luna's voice as she whispered his name. Slowly, a tear fell down her cheek. "Why?"

"Lunari, I've missed you so long, I can't bear being without you. All of our friends are waiting. Come with me, to the spirit world."

"No, Lloyd, I... I just can't."

"But Meru misses you; everyone misses you. Face facts, Lunari, this isn't your era. Your era ended centuries ago. It's time to come home."

"Lloyd, damn it, I refuse to go. Meru and the others wouldn't want me to die for them... and this IS my era! I'm still alive, and I now have something to live for. Why don't you see that?"

"What, a bunch of traitors and cowards? Eventually, they will all fear you. Then, they will leave, one by one, until there is no one left to guard your back."

"Take that back! You're not Lloyd."

"Oh, I AM Lloyd."

"You're not my Lloyd. My Lloyd would respect my decision, no matter the pain. Get. The. Hell. Out."

"Fine, but you're coming too."

"Hell no. Get. Out. Before. I. Kick. Your. Ass."

Lloyd glared at Luna, then headed towards the window. Seizing his last chance, he sprang at Luna. He stopped right above Luna. Glancing down, he saw the shiny silver gleam of a sword going through his abdomen. "The last time I killed you, I thought I was a monster. This time, I know that the monster is you. By killing you now, before you touch my blood, I am saving you, my Lloyd."

The silver- haired man's eyes turned brown. "Lunari, thank you so much. I'm almost out of spirit energy. Take this and give it to Sesshomaru, then take the earth dragoon spirit from him and give it to Edward. Before I go, can I hug and kiss you one last time?"

"Yes, Lloyd, you may."

Lloyd locked Luna in a very tight hug and his lips met hers. A bright aura surrounded Lloyd and he whispered in her ear, "Farewell, my one and only love. I shall wait for you forever if I have to." The wingly disappeared in a glittery shroud of dust as Luna whispered, "Farewell, my friend, may we meet again someday." Luna glanced over to Sesshomaru, and flinched. 'How long has he been awake?'

"I saw everything. Are you sure about your decision?"

"Yes, Sesshy, as sure as I am that you are a youkai."

"So I really do mean that much to you?"

Luna kissed him on the lips. "Yes, you mean the world to me, and I wouldn't trade you for all the money, jewelry, or anything in the universe."

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I'm glad. I was seriously going to kill myself if you left."

"Well, don't. I'm going to stay right here with you as long as I can."

Sesshomaru squeezed her tighter. He took the opportunity to lay his head on her shoulder. "Good, because I will not let go. I promise that." With that, the two laid back down and fell asleep, both thinking about their future together for all eternity.


	14. Newcomer

Sesshomaru sat up. He'd been asleep for most of the morning, and was now wondering where Luna was. As he entered the living room, he saw her addressing the massive group of creatures.

"Wow, finally, Fluffy's awake!" Zakura muttered to Jacob, who cringed slightly when the massive daiyoukai glanced at him.

"Zakura, shut up. Sesshy, take a seat, I have an announcement." Luna motioned to a seat in the front. Sesshomaru obeyed willingly, remembering that the scrawny hanyou was easily angered. "Everyone, I have good news... I'm pregnant."

Everyone gasped, then the girls squealed in delight. Piper was the first one to walk up to Luna. "Congrats! Although, aren't you a little tiny to be pregnant?"

"No, it's earlier than you think."

"Oh, but I was talking about your proportions. I mean, in your true form..."

"Yeah, but I want a little baby that I can hold. I think it's worth it."

"Really? I wish I could have kids." Piper miserably glanced down at the floor.

"Someday you will, Piper, we can develop the technology."

"I hope so."

Carlisle walked up next. "Um... Luna? You're awfully scrawny to be having a kid."

Luna glared at the doctor. "If you're implying what I think you are, you'd better shut up, unless you don't value having limbs."

"All I was saying was that you should consider abor-"

"Don't you dare suggest that filthy excuse for a medical procedure! There is no way in seven hells I'm gonna let you harm them! Abortion is MURDER!"

Carlisle flinched. "Are you sure? You'll probably die..."

"Don't start that shit with me. If I let you, it will definitely kill me. I'll commit suicide if I can't have my kids, after slaughtering the so-called medical professional who killed them."

Carlisle backed up and fled the room. Sesshomaru smiled. "I didn't understand any of that, but it was fun to watch you scare a vampire shitless!"

"It wasn't fun for me, my kids were in genuine danger."

"So that's what you were talking about?"

"Yes, Sesshy, I'll need you to start guarding me. I don't trust Carlisle."

Sesshomaru nodded and began to carefully scan the room for any dangers to his mate and offspring. The rest of the group congratulated her and left. Abortion wasn't mentioned any more, not even when she couldn't hear them.


	15. Child's Play

It had been several long and difficult weeks since Luna had announced her pregnancy to the group, and everyone was divided into two sides over the abortion issue. Rosalie and Carlisle were in favor of it, and everyone else was against it. This day was different, however, because Alice, Lita, and Piper had all predicted that Luna would give birth on this day. After carrying the weight for awhile, Luna was ready to get it over with. She was on a small stretcher that Zakura had stolen from the hospital and "the nurses", Kagome and Piper, were monitoring the baby with an ultrasound machine that, of course, Zakura had also stolen from the local hospital.

"Luna, are you sure you're okay?"

"Sesshy, for the billionth time, yes, I'm just fine."

"Ok, but if you need anything-"

"Tell you. I know already." Luna glanced at InuYasha, who was fidgeting nervously. "I bet you never thought you'd see your brother scared, huh?"

"Feh."

"Why the hell are YOU fidgeting?"

"Um... I don't really know... just feeling the tension and suspense, I guess."

Zakura and Jacob were gazing at the numerous people on the sidewalk below, randomly pointing and laughing at the odd humans below. Suddenly, Zakura spotted something out in the distance. "Um... there's a massive group of humans approaching. Can we move?"

That very second, Luna went into labor. Zakura recognized the scent immediately. There was no way to move her now. Time had run out. There was no escape this time. 'Damn it, we're all dead!' Zakura turned to Jacob. "Jakey, we need to defend this position. I'll round up the children and keep them in a safe room, you need to lead the group to defend this area. Got it?"

"Ok, Zaku, I'll do it."

"Thanks." Zakura turned away from the werewolf and raced over to the children, who were just chatting amongst themselves. "Hana, Shippo, Hime, Rin, Sota, Jaken, follow me, quickly!" The children complied, and a little trouble-making kitsune grabbed a marker as he left.

The children watched in confusion as Zakura locked the door and barricaded it with a dresser. Sighing, the vampyoukai turned on her mp3 player and began singing along to an Ozzy Osborne song.

"What are we going to do," Hime inquired to the small gathering of children.

"Wait, Shippo, did you grab that marker like I asked?" Hana twirled an orange curl as she questioned the kitsune.

"Yeah, why?"

"I think I know a way out."

Rin and Sota sat on the edge of a couch which served as a bed. "Do you understand what they're talking about," a very scared Sota asked.

"They want to fight too. They know that some adults won't be coming back, and they want to save them. I don't really blame them."

"Ah, I see. Shouldn't we help them?"

"You need a body guard. You wouldn't last in a fight with adults."

Sota glanced down, depressed. "So I'm useless."

"No, we just need someone smart to guard Zakura."

"So I'm defending?"

"Yup. Consider it a step up." Rin walked over to the rest of the kids. "Alright, so are we set?"

"Hai, we are. Give this marker to Zakura." Hime passed the marker to Rin, then grabbed Hana and Shippo and disappeared into thin air.

Rin gracefully skipped over to Zakura. "I heard you liked markers."

"Nope. Kicking the habit."

"Are you sure?" Rin removed the black cap and waved it under the vampyoukai's nose.

"Wait, is that a sharpie?"

"Yep, a black sharpie, permanent ink."

"Give it!" Zakura took the marker and sniffed it gleefully. She sank down to the ground and continued to inhale the scent rather happily. Rin took the opportunity to move the barricade. Swiftly, the kids, minus Sota, snuck out of the room.

"Alright, we need some weaponry." Hime whispered to the "squad". "Hana, can you use your flower trick?"

"Yeah."

"Good. On the count of three, steal whatever weapon you can get a hold on. Ready? One..."

Hana withdrew a seed from her hair and made it grow into a blue flower.

"Two..."

Hana blew on the center and a silver powder flew out. All of the adults, including the vampires, passed out.

"Three!" The "kid squad" raced into the room, seizing what they could. Rin managed to pick up Luna's stiletto, Shippo came out with the Tetsusaiga, Hime had several knives, Hana had grabbed Kagome's bow, and Jaken stole Sesshomaru's Tokigin and Piper's gun. Rin took the gun from Jaken, who almost shot himself in the foot, and slid it to Sota. "Let's go," Hime signaled the kids. They charged out into the thickest part of the warzone.

Rin and Jaken were holding their own against hundreds of humans. Hime was punching, kicking, stabbing and shredding the opposition by the thousands. As for Hana and Shippo, the two were faring well for their first battle, watching as row after row fell.

"Um... are there any midgets in our army," Jacob questioned after waking up and seeing the sight, "because these five are kicking ass out there."

"Midgets?" Piper walked over to the window. "Oh, that's just the chil- OH MY GOD, THE CHILDREN ARE FIGHTING!!!!"

"I thought Zakura was guarding them."

"Wait, do you smell that?"

"I smell markers and sleeping sharpthorn lilies."

"Damn it!" Piper walked into the next room, where Zakura was passed out on the floor. "Get up, you drug head, the children have escaped!"

Zakura only mumbled as Piper dragged her over to the room where everyone was waiting. Piper gazed out the window at the scene of the battle. To her amazement, the children had turned the enemy away and were returning. A crying sound caused Piper to turn away from the blood-splattered field.

Luna was holding a small baby, and Kagome was washing another. Both babies had little dog ears on their heads. "You know, I think I know what I'll name them. Kagome, do you see this birthmark on her shoulder? I think this one shall be Chiyo, because she has a butterfly-shaped birthmark."

"Chiyo? I think that would be a good name for her. What about him?"

"I feel that he should be named Ryu, because if it weren't for the dragons, I wouldn't have met Sesshomaru, because I would have stuck to my era."

"So... Chiyo and Ryu. They're so adorable!" Piper ran over to the stretcher and held the tiniest baby, Chiyo, in her arms. "Can I be Aunt Piper?"

"Sure, we act like sisters anyways."

"Thanks." Piper scratched behind the little girl's silver ears and smiled as she giggled. Two silvery blue eyes gazed into red ones, then the baby tickled the vampire with her tail. "It's pretty cool how crossbreeding can cause creatures with only 1/8 kitsune blood to still have tails, isn't it?"

"I know, right? I'm still in shock from how everyone reacted when they saw my true form." Luna swished her thick black tail around happily.

_Flashback:_

"_Okay, everyone, as I've told you, this isn't my true form." Luna transformed right in front of everyone for the first time in a millennium. No one gasped as they saw the fox tail, wolf-like ice blue eyes, and black dog ears with silver crescent moon designs. No body even mentioned that she had shrunk about a foot, which was rather noticeable. "Wow, no one's even commenting on the fact that I now count as a midget! That's either really shocking or really annoying."_

_End Flashback_

Sesshomaru took the black haired boy, and examined him had black hair like Luna, but mostly resembled his father. Sesshomaru then turned to Chiyo. She had his silver hair, and Luna's appearance. The daiyoukai couldn't believe that these were really his children, even though he knew they were.

Luna smiled at Sesshomaru and Ryu. "I hope he grows up to be just like you."

"And I hope that Chiyo grows up to be a silver-haired Luna."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." With that, Sesshomaru pushed the stretcher over to Luna's bunk and set her down on the bed. Luna retrieved the babies from her friends and scooted over to let Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken in. The family all curled up together and went to sleep, happy to be together in safety for awhile longer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author: Finally finished!

Luna: Took you long enough.

Author: I'll have you know I was in the hospital!

Luna: O_O

Author: That's what I thought.

Piper: You really need to be careful around stairs.

Author: Do you think I don't know that?

Piper: ...Yes.

Author: Please review, before I become tempted to burn a certain vampire. (Glances at Piper)

Piper: (screams and runs away)


	16. Farewell to the Status Quo

Kagome was in a difficult position once again. With Luna's permission, she'd invited her friends over. The reason was simply to say goodbye, as she had decided to stay in the feudal era with InuYasha and the others. 'Why is this so difficult?' Kagome thought as the clock ticked slowly, the clicking noise seeming to taunt her with each passing second.

The door bell rang. Luna, appearing almost ghostly, glided over to the metal door. After opening the door slightly and peering into the hall, Luna allowed the four human teenagers inside. "Hey, Kagome, I thought you said there'd only be three?"

"There was. Eri, why did you invite Hojo?"

"Hojo asked if we'd seen you, so he wanted to come over."

"Oh, great, so Homo- I mean Hobo- I mean Hojo invited himself! Just fuckin' great! I still had my curlers in too!"

"You're very pretty like that, Luna." Hojo spoke up.

A growl responded from the hall. "Oh, shut up, Sesshy! If you wanted to join us, you could just come out here! Oh, and bring your brother." Luna angrily twitched her ear and a roller fell down. Unfortunately, that was the one holding down a black dog ear.

Ayumi was the first to notice. Instead of pointing it out, she leaned against a coat-rack and discreetly dropped a hat over her head. "So, anyways, why are you staying here, Kagome?"

"Well, some thieves attacked the shrine and I haven't felt safe there since. I like staying with Luna because she has a big guard dog."

"Aww, can we see him?"

"Uhh... well... he attacks anything that threatens me, and he'd probably hate Hojo." Luna laughed nervously.

"Why? I'm not threatening you." Another growl answered.

"Sesshy, come on boy." Luna whistled to him, as a human would call to a pet dog.

A tall, silver dog emerged from the hallway. Leaping over Yuka's head, he laid his head in Luna's lap. The smug look on his face would have deterred most, but apparently Hojo was missing the brains that most people have. "Oh, can I pet him?" Hojo's hand neared the dog demon's head. Sesshomaru growled fiercely and Hojo backed away so quickly that he fell backwards out of his seat.

'Thank kami Zakura used the minimizer on him. Otherwise, I'd be explaining why my twenty-foot dog just murdered Hojo,' Luna thought as the puny human scrambled back into his seat.

At this moment, InuYasha strode out, wearing his hat, and sat beside Kagome. Nudging her slightly, unnoticeable to human eyes, he signaled her to go ahead and speak. "Um... the reason I invited you here is because I wanted to tell you something important." Kagome's voice broke as she mumbled the words.

"Is it about why you've been missing so much school," Eri rudely interrupted.

"Sort of. The truth is... well... I'll leave Luna to explain the main part, but I won't be returning to school, ever."

"Why?"

Kagome sighed, then continued, "InuYasha, Luna, Sesshomaru, and I are leaving Tokyo."

"But you still need education."

"No, I don't. We're going into the country, and I don't think we'll need a lawyer there. InuYasha is good at growing food, and Luna has knowledge of edible plants. I really don't need anything that I don't have."

"Really? You're just going to leave? That's it?" Yuka looked furious.

Kagome glared at her friend, "It's my choice, and I have no regrets."

"If that's it, I think I'll leave! Eri, Hojo, let's go!" Yuka and the others left, except for a very confused Ayumi.

"Glad that's over," Luna flopped onto the couch as Sesshomaru returned to his human-like state and joined her. Luna ripped the hat off of her head and then the rollers soon joined it in the floor. Two dog ears popped up from her head, one of them partially bent. Ayumi stood motionless as Luna glanced up at the coat-rack. "Oh shit! There's still one here!"

"It's okay... I know what you are. You and InuYasha are hanyoukai, Sesshomaru is a full-blood youkai, and Kagome is a miko."

"How do you know that?"

"Well, I have very minor powers, but one of them is being able to tell the powers of those around me."

"That's... actually quite useful. Quick, how many non-human creatures are in this house?"

"Eighteen."

"Good job."

"Thanks."

"So, now what?" Kagome twitched slightly.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm getting comfy." Luna transformed into her smaller form.

Ayumi sighed "Well, I'll never hear the end of this. Can I just stay with you guys?"

"Sure." Luna shrugged. "You've already proven yourself."

"Great! I'll sleep out here."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luna: Well, I wasn't expecting that.

Kagome: Neither was I.

Luna: Well, you folks know the drill.

Ayumi: There's a drill up here?

Luna: (glances at Kagome, then whispers something)

Kagome: Review please. Before Ayumi proves her intelligence is lacking.

Luna: (yells at InuYasha) Told you I'd get her to say it! You owe me some ramen!

InuYasha: (grumbles)

Ayumi: Okay then... weird. Kagome, do they actually use ramen as currency?

Kagome: No, both of them enjoy it though. (notices Ayumi twirling her hair) Say your lines.

Ayumi: Okay. Sayonara, everyone!


	17. Step Into The Past

A silent swish broke the stillness of the night. Chiyo sat up swiftly because she could feel the stranger's presence. Just as she attempted to awaken her mother, the arms grabbed her. 'Ew... this stranger smells like something rotten,' was her last thought as the scent overwhelmed her and she passed out.

Luna sat up. Something was severely wrong, and whatever had chosen to disturb her family was going to pay dearly. The scent made her eyes snap open. 'Naraku's been here, and Chiyo's panic scent is quite strong. Damn him. I will throw him into hell myself if he's harmed one hair on her head!' She jumped up, almost knocking the whole family into the floor. Clenched fists hung at her sides as she began to track him. Soon, she had awoken everyone in the room.

"Where is he? I'll rip him to shreds!" InuYasha was being held back by Kagome, who was losing her temper as well.

"Osuwari," she nearly growled at the furious male. An echoing thud followed that as the incantation worked, knocking several pictures off of the walls. "We need to remain calm. Luna's got the right idea." She pointed to the hanyou whose nose was close to the ground, sniffing for any clues. Quickly, she climbed onto InuYasha's back because Luna was racing out of the door. Everyone had to really run to keep up with her because she was the fastest of them all.

There was a loud crash as the closet door flew in on itself. Since none of the demons, vampires, werewolves, or other creatures had brakes, they all flew in and disappeared in a flash of bright blue light.

The terrain the group was in looked like something from the world's worst nightmare. There was only rocks for miles around. The sky was a purplish-red haze that the sun could not even penetrate. In the center, or at least what they thought was the center, was a stone altar and a terrified Chiyo. "Chiyo!" Luna's happiness resounded in her voice as she ran to the baby.

"No, Mom, it's a trap!" Too late, as Luna became ensnared in Naraku's tentacles.

"Kukukuku, I've been expecting you for millennia. Funny how it took the fastest youkai in all Endiness so long to arrive." Naraku's voice sounded squeakier than usual. Luna gasped as she looked at him. 'Oh, no! That's the same mark on his head as Melbu Frahma had!' Memories flooded into her mind as she remembered her first true moments: Her mother's loving gaze, her father's last breath, the glare of pure hatred that Melbu gave her as he died.

"Grrr... you took away my chance of a normal life, you bastard. You took my parents and left me as an orphan. You. Deserve. To. DIE!" Luna slashed furiously at the creature who was holding her. Several tentacles fell down as she landed cleanly.

"Go ahead, half-breed, try it all you want. You can't kill me because Naraku and I have joined forces."

Luna howled and everyone who could transform did. Canines and dragoons filled the area as Luna signaled for the attack. Ripping and tearing, Naraku/Melbu was quickly subdued. "What did you want with Chiyo?" Luna growled through bared fangs.

"I am destroying the world, and I will get the blood of the moon child and the daiyoukai's daughter!"

"The moon child is dead and had been for twenty thousand years!"

"Wake up, bitch, you ARE the moon child! Luna refers to the moon and the feminine archaic Serdian name for child is "Ri", therefore your true name is 'Luna-Ri' or in modern style, 'Lunari', Lunari Rosaria Feld"

Luna's breath caught in her throat. "How dare you defile the name my loving mother gave me by letting it pass through those disgusting flaps you call lips!" Acting as if being forced to, Luna bowed, which scared everyone. Naraku/Melbu, pleased with this, lowered his barrier to kill her. 'Perfect!' Luna thought as she let him get a little closer. Suddenly, she sprang up and blasted him with her own spirit energy. Naraku/Melbu was caught completely off guard and crashed to the ground as a result. InuYasha swiftly cut off his head and stabbed him in the heart. A soft silver glow appeared next to Luna and spoke to her silently.

"Luna, you need to be more careful."

"Lloyd, please, just go. I love you, but it wasn't meant to be. I want you to rest in peace. This place is not peaceful. You fought valiantly in many battles, but it's now time you let go and allow the next generation take over."

"Oh, I see." He looked forlorn as she spoke. "Is there anything I can do before I go away forever?"

"Sorry, no new jobs open."

"Then can I at least hear you sing one last time? I always loved to hear your melodic voice."

"Fine, what do you want to hear?"

"Anything, you pick."

Slowly and softly, she began to sing. _"I'm so tired of being here_

_suppressed by all of my childish fears_

_and if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_because your presence still lingers here_

_and it won't leave me alone _

_these wounds won't seem to heal_

_this pain is just too real_

_there's just too much that time cannot erase_

_when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_and I've held your hand through all of these years_

_but you still have all of me"_

Lloyd listened to the pain in her voice and understood what she had been saying.

"_you used to captivate me_

_by your resonating light_

_but now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_these wounds won't seem to heal_

_this pain is just too real_

_there's just too much that time cannot erase_

_when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_and I've held your hand through all of these years_

_but you still have all of me"_

Sesshomaru and InuYasha tried to hear her singing out of simple curiosity. InuYasha noticed that he felt oddly at ease as the melody relaxed him. Sesshomaru felt the pain she was expressing and sympathized with her.

"_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_and though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along" _Her voice crescendoed until the humans could hear her clearly.

"_when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_and I've held your hand through all of these years_

_but you still have all of me_" She sighed.

Lloyd grabbed her hands. "Just remember that I'll always love you and if he hurts you, I'll throw him into the deepest, hottest pit in hell."

"I will," Luna smiled slightly, imagining Lloyd trying to drag Sesshomaru a half of an inch.

"Bye." Lloyd faded away.

"Farewell." Luna turned around to face the group. Zakura and Piper were beating up InuYasha, trying to convince him to admit he liked Kagome.

"Fine, fine, I'll tell her!"

"You'd better, or else!" Zakura growled at him.

"Um... anyone notice that the door is missing?" Ryu spoke up. Chiyo had long since been hiding behind him and finally began checking for the missing door.

"Yup, definitely missing."

"Then we'll just keep going. I think I remember this place. Don't you recognize this, Luna?" Lita glanced at the hanyou.

"Barren Lands. We're close to Ulara, where you were born."

"Exactly. I say we go forth and look at the ruins."

"I agree. Anyone curious about where we were born?" The group cheered. "Then let's go!" The group set off into what they assumed was the sunset.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luna casually leaned against a wall. It had been a week since Naraku had been killed and to Luna's surprise, Ulara wasn't in ruins, but was populated with winglies. The queen, Charle, had agreed to let them stay for as long as they wanted, and they wanted to tour the area. Suddenly, Luna saw someone familiar walk up.

"Luna, it's me, your mother. I saw you earlier and wanted to give you some info, but I had to get away from my friends first."

"How do you know it's me?"

"I saw an adult you in my dream. I could identify you anywhere."

"What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"When day clashes into eternal night,  
the eternal sun will die of fright.  
Only the dragon knights  
can save the world from eternal night."

"So, a prophesy?"

"Yes. I know you can figure it out. I've got to go now."

"Don't you want to see your grandkids?"

"Do you have pictures?"

"Of course."

"Let me see them." Luna handed her the album from a pouch on her belt. "They are cute."

"Thanks."

"Now I really have to go."

"Goodbye, Mom, I love you."

"Goodbye, Lunari, I love you too." The mother and daughter hugged before the mother sprinted off. Luna watched with pride as her mother raced off to face the unknown.


	18. Relate

Edward cringed uncomfortably. The group was trying to get to the town of Hoax because Luna wanted to help with the reconstruction of the fort. Unfortunately for him, that meant having to cross Volcano Villude. "Seriously, Luna? Couldn't we have taken a nice detour through that forest?"

"And risk poisoning the humans? What are you... psychotic? That dragon's poison even makes me sick!"

"...sorry. I'm edgy around flames."

"Figures. Why aren't you guarding Piper? She's the world's biggest klutz anyways."

Edward grabbed Piper's arm as she almost fell into the pit. "Wow, you really are clumsy."

"Thanks, Edward." Piper didn't let go of his hand, and he didn't make her.

Kagome, on the other hand, wasn't quite enjoying the extra attention InuYasha was giving her. He was lifting her over small inclines and holding her hand the whole time. "InuYasha, stop."

"I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Sit, boy."

The force of the half-demon's body was too much for the weak ledge and it broke under him. "Aah! Help!"

"Um, Kagome, you need to help him. Villude's lava can easily burn through fire rat fur." Luna spoke up from ahead.

Kagome glanced nervously from Luna to InuYasha, somewhat praying for the strength to lift a male half-demon. Reaching down, the shikon no tama fell out of her pocket and fell into the pit as InuYasha lost his grip. Kagome, instead of grabbing the gem, caught his hand. She pulled with all of her ability and managed to drag him back onto the rocks.

InuYasha stared at her with wide eyes. 'Did she just... save me?'

"InuYasha, are you ok?" Kagome sat on her knees as she began to search for wounds.

"Feh."

"Seriously, if you don't help me find your wounds, I can't help you."

"On my knee," he finally mumbled as she gave him a pleading look.

"Okay, I'll just bandage it up for you." Kagome got out her medical herbs and gently applied some of them onto the damaged knee. "There, all done!" Kagome proudly stood up and brushed herself off. "Sorry about earlier. Here, I'm going to fix this so that it never happens again." Before he could move, Kagome had broken the charm on his necklace and had let go of it.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I don't want to harm you anymore. A wise friend once told me that if you truly love something, you have to let it go, and if it was meant to be, it will return. I believe that, so I'm letting you go."

InuYasha had the saddest look on his face. 'Uh-oh, I'd better intervene,' Luna thought as she "fainted".

Everyone turned to her and no one noticed her spirit fly over to InuYasha's side and whisper, "She means from the spell." InuYasha's ears twitched as he acknowledged the hanyou, who was returning to her body. Soon, she was up and talking again and Kagome was speaking to him again. "Why were you sad about that?"

"I didn't quite understand it."

"What's different now?"

"A little birdie explained it."

Kagome sighed. She had the feeling that the "little birdie" was really a hanyou with dark hair. 'Why doesn't he understand anything I say?' A sudden whoosh disturbed her thoughts.

"Hiya, Kagome, ready to leave the dog turd yet?"

"Koga, when did you get here?"

"I don't really know. I followed your scent to the well and I ended up in this fucked up hell hole."

"Excuse me, but this 'hell hole' is where I was born!" Luna glared at the wolf demon angrily.

"Don't tell me you actually mated with him and made this... thing!"

"I'm more of a demon that you'll ever wish to be, you mangy, ugly-as-hell, stupid, arrogant, asshole who dares call himself a wolf!"

"Bring it on, half-breed!"

"S'all ready been brought!"

The wolf youkai stared in terror at the tiny hanyou. The glare she was giving him scared everyone who had seen it. He tried to disguise it and stood up tall. His right and left hand men started growling upon Koga's signal. Luna responded be growling and allowing the others to follow her example. Kagome was compelled to join the snarling youkai as they retaliated against the wolves. Completely surrounded, the wolves submitted.

InuYasha stepped in between Koga and Kagome, allowing Luna to deal with the wolf leader himself. Wrapping his arms around her, InuYasha escorted Kagome away from the impending danger.

Shouting soon made everyone clutch their ears in agony. It wasn't a two-sided fight, but rather Luna screaming at Koga continuously. Kagome, deciding InuYasha's ears were about to bleed, dragged him away from the noise.

"Listen, what I was trying to say is that I love you and I don't want to change you." Kagome whispered into his ear, hoping he would hear.

"I...l-love you t-too." InuYasha stuttered out of nervousness.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yes. So, what are you going to do about that wolf?"

Kagome thought for a second. "Let Luna unleash a little more hell, then we rescue him."

"So I can't kill him."

"Why do you want to kill him so badly? I'm in love with you, not him."

"Tell Luna to explain the demon competition to you after she cools off."

"Oh, ok." With that, the new couple went to save a frightened wolf from a little dog.

"Luna, down!" InuYasha muttered as he pulled the crazed hanyou off of the youkai. "For kami's sake, you're supposed to be the calm one!"

"Leggo! I'ma gonna tear him to shreds!" Luna struggled against the man to no avail.

The terrified youkai cringed away from the two. "Is that your sister?"

Luna immediately quit threatening InuYasha and glanced at him, who glanced back. "Um... sort of..." they both responded in unison.

"Creepy."

"I know, right?" They glanced up at each other again. "We've got to stop doing that. We did it again. Stop it! No, you stop it." Both of them shut up after that for fear of repeating the action.

Kagome sighed. 'Typical that they'd act like siblings.'

Koga snuck away with the rest of his wolves. Apparently, Luna had shaken his nerves so much that he needed to go as far away as physically possible.

The rest of the group rested quietly, and the only one who noticed any change was Luna, who was grinning slightly as InuYasha glanced at her. She winked at him and InuYasha smiled too. They knew tomorrow would be better, and many more adventures await them.


	19. Travel

Zakura sat down on a rock whilst digging in her purse. She was thinking about the various metal scraps that she had been collecting during the rebuilding. Occasionally, she would stumble across a bent tack or an old chain, so she decided to gather them. Jacob passed her a torch as he watched in intrigue. She took out several pieces and heated them with the torch. Carefully yet quickly, she shaped them into various parts. Assembling them in an odd pattern, she began to chant something unintelligible. A glow surrounded the odd device. Suddenly, a familiar tune rang out from the odd object. **(A.N. : start playing "That's Not My Name" by the Ting Tings, if you want an accurate description.)**

"Is that what I think it is?" Jacob glanced at Zakura in confusion.

"A music player? Yes. I learned how to make stuff like this a long time ago."

"Like now?" Jacob didn't have time to dodge a slap from Zakura.

"How dare you call me old! The only one this old is Luna!"

"I heard that!" Luna glared at the vampyoukai.

"Well, it's true." Zakura retorted.

"At least I'm not going out with a guy that hates half of me." Luna smirked. Zakura flinched and Jacob turned to her. "Would you explain that?"

"Ugh, fine. I'm a vampyoukai. Half youkai... half vampire." Zakura whispered.

"Really? I never knew that."

"Do you really hate half of what I am?"

"Actually, I'm alright with that."

"See, Luna? He doesn't hate me."

"Told you so." Luna smiled. "See, you had nothing to worry about."

"What about that other thing?"

Luna flinched. "W-what other thing?"

"You know full well what I'm talking about."

"N-no, really... I don't, and what ever it is, I don't wish to discuss it any further than I have so far." Luna swiftly recovered. She knew what had to be done, even if it did kill her, and she chose not to dwell on it.

The next morning, Rin awoke to see one member of her family missing. On Luna's bed was a small origami dog face with Rin's name on it. Rin took it and sat down on the bed as she opened and read it.

_Dear Rin,_

_I want you to know that I love you and I have left you a special task. Under this bed, you'll find my special kimono and sword. Use them well. The kimono will make you incapable of taking damage from magic, and you know what the Soul Crusher is capable of. I am leaving you in charge of my_ _entire family. Take the items, put them on and go outside the village. Thirty paces to the right of the gates should led you to where I've buried the choker. My sacred choker will give you eternal life and enable you to control any supernatural creature nearby if they have pledged_ _loyalty to me._ _I am on a quest and may never return. Sorry if it upsets you, but I figured you were tired of being lied to because of your age. I wouldn't give you such a difficult task if I didn't believe in you or your intelligence. I promise it won't be easy or difficult. Give the twins a kiss from me, ok?_

_Your mother who loves you very much,_

_Lunari Rosaria Feld_

Rin was devastated by this information. 'Why did she leave? Was it my fault?' _'I am on a quest and may never return.' _The echo of the note resounded loudly against her ears. '_I wouldn't give you such a difficult task if I didn't believe in you or your intelligence._' Rin sighed. It was comforting to know her mother believed in her and she held onto that thought as she took out the blue silk kimono and stiletto from under the bed. Putting them on, Rin discovered that it fit perfectly. She tied the sword to her side and tucked the note into her kimono as she left the room. She stopped at the door, leaned down, and kissed Chiyo and Ryu on the forehead before continuing on her way.

"Thirty paces right," Rin muttered to herself as she strode over to the spot where some stones were arranged in a crescent moon shape. "Just like momma, always mark the path." She dug slightly until her hands found a shiny metal object that was a shade of onyx. "Mom's choker." Rin put on the choker carefully, imagining what Luna must have felt like as she used it for the first time. "I won't let you down, I promise." Rin stood up and walked back inside Hoax's walls. 'First things first.' "Zakura, we need food."

"Rin-chan, honey, I can't hunt. Luna assigned me to rebuild. Don't worry, she already took care of the daily assignments today so you could learn the ropes." Zakura smiled sadly at the scrawny hanyou child. "You'll do fine. If Luna-sama was willing to trust in you, Rin-chan, I guess I'll trust you too."

"That was very encouraging, Zakura-sama, I'll do my best."

"Rin-chan, You shouldn't call me that anymore. Neither should I call you Rin-chan. For now on, you are Rin-sama, and I am Zakura-san."

"But why am I over you?"

"Because Luna-sama gave you the right of passage. The one who wears the collar is queen. You, Rin-sama, are wearing one right now, are you not?"

Rin's fingers slid up to the choker in confusion. 'Is this a... collar?'

"Yes, that one. I'll help you out if you need help, but only if you truly need it."

"Thank you very much, Zakura-san."

"You're welcome, Rin-sama." Zakura went back to work on a building.

Rin continued on her way. Along the way, she ran into Sota. "So, what are you up to?"

"Nothing really. The adults won't let me do anything."

"Why don't you hang out with me? I need some help anyways."

"Um... sure." Sota joined her casually. "So, what are you doing?"

"Mom told me to take over the group while she's away. I don't see how I can do it alone, so I needed your help."

"So, technically, you're in charge."

"Yep."

"What can I do?"

"I need someone to keep track of what everyone does today. Mom set up the patrols for today. Can you do that?"

"Yeah."

"Then I, Rin, declare you official temporary deputy of this group, at least until mom comes back."

"Ok." Sota turned around. "Piper is returning with food. It is an animal. She would be a hunter."

"Piper... hunter... got it." Rin scribbled the words onto her notepad.

"InuYasha had an animal too."

"InuYasha... hunter..."

"Sesshomaru is carrying some supplies th Jacob."

"Dad... carrier?"

"Let's just classify him as worker."

"Makes sense. Dad... Worker..."

"Mom is assisting Grandpa to the others."

"Kaori... assistant..."

"Kagome is treating wounds."

"Kagome... healer..."

"I am telling you about everything."

"Sota... teller... What the heck?!? You messed me up!"

Sota fell over in laughter. "I'm just playing with you."

"Oh, ok. Now what did you see?"

"Um... Jacob and Zakura are building."

"Jacob and Zakura... workers..."

"Miroku and Sango are training the younger kids."

"Miroku and Sango... trainers..."

"I guess. Um... Oh, Edward is also building. So are Emmett, Carlisle, Izuru, Kasumi, and Miharu."

Rin scribbled the names and the word worker next to each. "Ok, so are we ready to go?"

"Where?"

"To play, I guess. I really have no clue what to do."

"Um... sure. What do you want to do?"

"Want to tour the forest?"

"Ok, anything's better than sitting around here."

"Hop on my back, you can't run that fast."

"Um... that will be weird."

"Trust me, I can carry you."

"Sure, then." Sota climbed on her back and they ran into the wilderness, eager to explore their surroundings.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin: Look, a bird!

Sota: No, it's a plane!

Rin: No, it's just the author.

Author: Whee!!!!! *crashes loudly*

Rin: Wow, never knew you liked extreme sports.

Author: Sports? I just fell off of the roller-coaster. Whoohoo!!!!

Rin: I'm not even going to ask...

Sota: Don't blame ya...

Author:*calms down* Ok, now, I know that you all can type, so please, if you have fingers on your hands and the ability to form words and sentences, please review. I work hard to get these chapters out on time, but I can't keep doing this if you don't help me. I don't care if you absolutely hate my writing, as long as you tell me where I can improve. As all fanfiction writers know, we depend on you guys, the nice readers, to help us along. Now, I would like to say a very special thanks to the readers who have reviewed. Azera-v and Mike The Motorcycle Guy, thank you so much for your support. Sorry it's late, but I've really been pressed for time. I'm a dancer with a recital to practice for, plus I have somewhat of a social life, so I am truly struggling to write. I will now close my speech with this: please review.


	20. Safety Issues

"Did she leave?" Zakura whispered quietly to Jacob.

"I think so."

Zakura got out the little music player from her pouch. Jacob found the headphones in his pocket and attached them to the device. Both of them took a headphone and began to rock out to any song that came up.

Luna, on the other hand, wasn't having much fun in Vellweb. She had just fought off a large demon and was injured slightly. Creeping off to a small cave, Luna began to repair her damaged limb. 'Damn... stupid demon... I kindly needed that arm... There. All fixed. I wonder how Rin is handling life at Hoax...'

Rin and Sota were racing through the forest at an rapid pace. An odd scent made her stop. 'Ew... Is Naraku still alive?' In front of the hanyou and the human was a very vicious Kagura. Rin set Sota down and hid him behind her protectively. "Kagura, what are you doing here?" Rin tried to make her voice sound as Luna-like as possible.

"Well, well. Luna knows me. Probably from Lord Sesshomaru's dreams."

"Answer the damn question!" Rin now clenched her fists in anger.

"You ought to know... you took Lord Sesshomaru away from me. You and that obnoxious brat, Rin."

"Why should I care about your life? I have my own and all of my friends to worry about."

"Because I'm going to kill all of them, starting with you and that human, then the twins, then the rest. I will have Lord Sesshomaru to myself, and you can't stop me."

"There will only be one death today... yours!" Rin growled furiously, her instinctual protectiveness taking over where actual thought left off.

"I'd like to see you try." Kagura raised her fan. Rin knew what spell she was about to use, and put Sota in a safe place, a tree hollow. "Wind Storm!" Kagura screeched, allowing the new attack to work. The wind whipped around Rin violently. "Little did you know, I am the Wind Dragoon, master of the art of wind sorcery."

"True, but I am not Luna, I am Rin, the daughter of the Queen of Darkness herself!"

Kagura froze. She hadn't been expecting that Rin, of all humans, wouldn't be a human at all by the time they fought. Rin was now glaring at her in the same way Luna would if she was here. "Kagura, I will give you one more warning. If you choose to fight me, you WILL die. I promise that."

"Sorry, that's wrong. Today, YOU will die." Kagura tried to keep her composure as best she could, yet her voice broke under the intense pressure of Rin's dark eyes.

"So you wish to die, how lovely. Too bad the real queen isn't here, She would've loved to see you die."

Rin picked up the Soul Crusher. 'Mom, if you can hear this, help me.'

Kagura yelled out, "Blades of Wind!"

Rin side-stepped it with the speed of a wingly. "Soul Crusher!" A blue burst of power shot out of the stiletto and clipped Kagura's arm. Angrily, the two continued to fight, neither one holding back as they slashed and screamed.

In the hiding place, Sota peered out nervously in time to see Kagura get obliterated by Rin's attack. Excitement filled his head as he watched his best friend destroy the offending demon. "Rin! You did it!"

He gave her a hug so tight, she could barely breathe.

"So...ta... let... me... go... you're... choking... me..." Sota obeyed and the hanyou fell onto the ground with a thump.

"Oh my gosh, you're bleeding! We've got to get you back to camp! Wait, which way is camp?!?"

"Sota, relax, I can carry you back to camp."

"Not in that condition."

"It doesn't really hurt," Rin lied.

"It does too and you know it. You carried me this far, so let me carry you." Sota picked up the wounded girl. "Now where is the village?"

"That way," Rin pointed to the west.

"Then let's go." Sota carried Rin bridal-style for a long time. "Okay, we need to stop." Setting her down, Sota sat next to her until a rustling in the bushes made Rin's ears perk up. "Dad," she yelled, "We're over here."

Sesshomaru stepped into the clearing. "Where were you two? Sota, I swear if you did anything to my daughter, not even your sister can save you."

"Dad, he didn't do anything, I promise. We wanted to explore a little and we ran into Kagura."

"Damn, she's here too?"

"Not any more! Rin kicked Kagura's butt to hades and back!" Sota jumped into the conversation excitedly.

"Then let's go get our little war hero patched up." Sesshomaru picked up the two little kids in his arms and strode away to Hoax.

Zakura had just fixed a walk-on roof as Jacob took a break. Neither had taken off the headphones as they worked and, as a consequence, hadn't heard anyone trying to warn them of something. "So, are you ready to test it out?"

"Sure." With that, they stepped off of the platform and instantly found themselves on the new floor of the building which was now sporting a hole in the roof.

"More work, how lovely," Zakura replied sarcastically to Jacob's confused look.

"Um... is it just me, or are we door-less?"

"No door?" Zakura glanced around rapidly. "Damn it!"

Luna, meanwhile, was searching for a special amulet in one of the towers. A sudden rush of energy blew past her, the direction indicating that it came from Hoax. Luna turned and stared out of the window. 'Sure hope you guys are ok over there, I'll be back soon, I promise.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Whazzup?

Rin :Please don't tell me you're trying to be a gangster.

Author: No, I just wanted to embarrass you.

Rin: Well, it did. Now go away.

Author: *scribbles something*

Rin: *disappears, replaced in random box* Hey! Let me out! Dad! Get her!

Sesshomaru: *steps away quietly, nervously glancing from author to pen*

Author: I have good news!

Rin: What a shocker.

Author: *kicks box* I have another reviewer!

Rin: Yippee for you.

Author: *kicks box again* I would like to say thanks to deathsonic, who reviewed last chapter.

Rin: Yay.

Author: Oh, Zakura, I found you a box to sit on.

Zakura: Thanks!

Rin: Noooooo!

Author: Once again, I'd like to ask the reviewers to please review, drive safely, buy this shampoo... Hey! Who replaced my speech cards with random ads?

Sota: *tries not to look guilty*

Author: Sota, why did you do it?

Sota: Rin told me to! *runs away*

Author: Sayonara, everyone.


	21. Accidents Can Happen

Luna was racing through the woods quickly, not stopping for anything. 'Not far now.' She decided to run through the night, and wasn't really regretting it. So far, she wasn't tired, sleepy, hungry, or even thirsty. Luna glanced up at the sky. 'Still night. I might be able to sneak in unnoticed.' The first beam of light quickly destroyed that plan, and Luna silently cursed herself for being so slow. 'Stupid creature, can't even run fast. How could I let myself get this out of shape? I should have been able to have snuck in and slept a little by now!'

Rin, however, was fast asleep with Sota. Sesshomaru had started to growl at this idea, but Rin had silenced him with a glare. In her dream, Sota was playing a game with her. They were playing 'Hide-and-Seek' and so far, Rin was winning. For some reason, they had decided to play in the woods. Rin had just been found by Sota when a glow made her freeze.

She snapped awake. Rin knew she had to go back. "Sota, I have to return to the spot that we battled Kagura."

"No... don't go..."

'He's probably not talking about me,' Rin mentally sighed. 'I guess I'll just run there, find the glow, and return.' Rin started out of the door. She leaned back in and grabbed the stiletto. 'Can't forget this.'

Luna was still running, although now she was now sure she was in Serdio. She had just seen the castle in Bale and was more than happy to run along the path which would lead to Hoax and her family.

Rin, meanwhile, had just found the spot of the battle. Intently, she sniffed the ground for the glowing object. She focused so hard on locating the object, she didn't hear the pounding of paws.

Luna was so intent on arriving at Hoax, she didn't notice the tiny creature on the ground.

The force of the impact caused both creatures to topple over. Rin glanced up and saw a large dog with wolf-like fur.

Luna glanced over and saw a small girl with two dog ears.

"Mom?"

The dog rolled over, a child-like glow in her eyes.

"Mom, it is you!" Rin hugged the giant dog. "Wow, I didn't know you had a dog form too!"

Luna relaxed and changed into her human-like form. "Hey, Rin, why are you out so early?"

"Um... I wanted to find this." Rin picked up a glowing ball from the ground.

"Why is that just laying around?"

"I fought Kagura and she had it."

"You fought who?"

"Kagura, Sesshomaru's stalker."

"Did you win?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I would've been proud of you anyways, but the fact that you won is quite impressive." Luna glanced down at the girl. "Let's go home."

"I'll race you."

"On your marks, get set, go!" The mother and child raced home, each happy to be together again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luna: Zzzz....

Rin: She had a long night.

Author: Zzzz....

Rin: Will you wake up already?

Author: Hey, I just got out of dance class... shut up...

Rin: Fine, I'll do it. Today, I'd like to thank deathsonic, again... who else... my dancer friend, Hime... Well, that's about everyone. Do I have to say it?

Author: Zzz... yes you do...

Rin: If you haven't already reviewed, join the party.

Mike: Party!

Author: *awoken by noise* Yeah, one of my reviewers lives in my house, under my roof, eating MY ramen...

Mike: LV, chill.

Author: I'd better have ramen left.

Mike: *runs to store to buy ramen*

Author: Sayonara, folks.


	22. Love Story Part 1

Rin sat in the window of the new building as her mother slept. Curiosity was slowly getting the best of her as the slid the bag closer. She swiftly undid the knot and sat there eagerly as it fell open. Inside, there were a few strange talismans which had a type of writing that Rin couldn't understand, a bracelet, a red bandana, a spear head, and another stiletto.

Luna turned over, still asleep. Rin quickly decided to set the items back into the bag and leave them alone. Carefully redoing the knot, she snuck out of the little hotel and climbed the nearest tree, which overlooked where Sota and the other children were playing. A shadowy figure managed to land next to her. "So, who are we watching today?"

"Mom, why are you up here? Aren't you supposed to be asleep?"

The vampire rolled her eyes. "I can't sleep. I'm your vampire friend Hime, remember? So, what are you watching?" Hime observed as Rin's eyes remained on Sota. "You like him, don't you?"

"...Maybe... but he doesn't like me much."

"How could he not like you? You're a beautiful girl with multiple talents who is strong and courageous. So, seriously, how could he not?"

"Because he has a human girlfriend."

"That only means you have a little competition. I wish mine was that small."

"What do you mean?"

Hime sighed. "The man I love is too old to notice me, plus he loves the most beautiful woman in the world. How can I compete with that?"

"Who is it?"

"Emmett."

"Hime, if you ask me, Rosalie is only pretty on the outside. Her personality is the most horribly disgusting thing I've ever seen, and I've been very close to Naraku before." Rin pointed to Rosalie and Sesshomaru as they began to eat. Rosalie glared at Sesshomaru. "Bad dog, go eat in the floor from the doggy bowl!"

Sesshomaru snarled at him just as Luna punched her in the face. "Say that again and you'll be dog chow!"

Rin smiled as Hime giggled. "So, why don't you tell Sota that you like him?"

"I'd rather not scare him."

"You know, I can feel the emotions around me, not manipulate them, just feel them, and he likes you too."

"But I LOVE him, not just like him."

"Well, I'll ask Jazzy to help you out. He can manipulate the emotions so that he doesn't become panicky."

Rin laughed at Jasper's nickname. "Jazzy is the best you could come up with?"

"I think it fits. Hey, Jazzy, come over here a second!"

Jasper walked over to the tree. "Alice will think it's a bit weird for me to be talking to trees, so what do you want?"

Hime stuck her head out from the barrage of leaves. "Now are you talking to a tree?"

"I should've known, you always call me Jazzy."

"I need your help. Actually, Rin needs the help. Rin wants to tell this boy that she likes him, and doesn't want to scare him off. Can you help with that?"

"Sure. Who is it?"

"Sota."

"I'd be glad to help."

"Thanks, Jazzy!"

"You're welcome, Princess." With that, he strode off.

"I can't wait to see how this goes." Hime sifted so that she was inside the leaves again. "Now to just sit and wait..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luna: Zzzz...

Author: Wow, still asleep.

Rin and Hime: *whispering*

Author: Wow, isn't that weird. Anyways, thanks to deathsonic (again) I have decided to try something new. No new chapters until someone else reviews. This way, deathsonic doesn't have to review every single chapter. I'm hoping my dancer friend finds this before I have to drag her mother away from the computer. Um... anyone got a crowbar? I think I might need one. Oh, and to everyone who has reviewed, I send you virtual candy. Enjoy.

InuYasha: I think she's lost it.

Author: I think you never had it.

InuYasha: *grumbles*

Author: Sayonara, ppls.


	23. Love Story Part 2

Hime waited patiently amongst the leaves. Along the way, just about every kid became part of the plan, except for Shippo, who couldn't really be trusted with any secret. Hana was to run into the village and ask for Sota to come with her. Jaken was to wait and signal Jasper when the two approached. Jasper was to do what he did best, and Hime was to oversee everything. Rin would have enough to do when Sota came through.

Just as the sun began to set, the sound of crunching leaves alerted the vampires to their approach. Jasper glanced at Hime. "That's too loud to be a youkai and a human," he whispered.

Hime rose up a little, just in time to see Jaken barrel through the bushes. "BEES!!!" Jaken was followed by an ominous cloud of insects.

"Holy shit!" Hime crashed to the ground as millions of the creatures pushed her over. Jasper ducked as they flew by.

"Oh my god! I've got to get him to Hoax!" Rin's voice shouted over the clamor. The vampires raced over to another clearing, where Rin was holding a very swollen and injured Sota. It was quite obvious what happened. Jaken had smelled honey and decided to get some, only to be attacked by every bee in the forest. He swiftly ran through the forest, causing such a commotion that Rin went to see what had transpired. Rin had found the kitsune and the human just as Jaken passed them. Sota felt that he had to protect the hanyou and tackled Rin to the ground. The bees attacked him then died, as all bees do. However, the unexpected thing was that Sota was very allergic to bees. He was swollen so much that his face was barely visible. "Hana, use your hawk form, we need to get him to Hoax stat."

Hana swiftly transformed into a giant hawk and let everyone climb aboard. Once they were safely in flight, Rin never let her focus slide away from the boy. She clung to his protectively, gleaming red eyes forbidding anyone to come near.

Hana landed a few seconds later, but Rin didn't even wait for it. Instead, she jumped off with Sota in tow and raced off to find either Kagome or Luna. The others landed barely a second later and spread out to find the only two girls who could help.

**(A/N: If you want, start playing "Simple and Clean" by Hikaru Utada now. The words don't exactly fit, but the tone sort of matches.) **

"Mom! Mom, where are you?" Rin's high-pitched wails awoke everyone in the village as the hanyou rapidly made her way down the path.

"Rin, why are you- OH MY GOD!" Luna and Kagome ran over to the couple.

"We were in the forest and the bees attacked Jaken and they got Sota and-" Rin began to cry again, "It's all my fault!"

Luna glanced from Rin to Kagome. "Kagome, calm Rin down. I'll see what I can do for Sota."

Kagome nodded and allowed Luna to pick up Sota from Rin's arms. Luna didn't waste a second as she darted into the clinic.

Luna took one look at Sota and saw what she needed to know: he was allergic to bees, especially Serdian bees. She took a special powder from a shelf and removed the stingers from the wounds. Applying the powder, she bandaged the red, swollen flesh. Sota had passed out, so Luna squeezed the juice from some berries and applied it under his nose.

The first response was a sneeze. Then his eyes slowly opened. "W-where am I?"

Luna opened the door and let Rin and Kagome inside. Rin walked over to Sota and whispered, "You're alive." Love and worry shone in her eyes as she stroked his head gently. A small tear also streaked down her face.

"Don't worry, Rin. Luna is a good doctor." Kagome attempted to reassure the sorrowful girl.

"But it is my fault. If I hadn't wanted to tell him that I loved him, he wouldn't have been attacked. Mom would have gotten more sleep and no one would have upset the bees."

"Rin, you're being too-"

"Wait, you love me?" Sota was as wide eyed as possible and staring as Rin in shock.

"Yes... but you love someone else."

"That was just a petty crush. I never actually loved someone until I met you. At first, I thought I was sick. Then Miroku explained what I felt."

"Never trust Miroku with love advice." Luna started putting everything away, with the exception of a scalpel.

"Mom, what are you doing with a scalpel?"

"Rin, he has an extreme allergy to bee venom. It had soaked into his body by the time you got here with him. Only one thing can be done to save him now." Luna lowered the scalpel to her wrist. "He has to become a demon."

"So, you're going to cut yourself?"

"Rin, you of all people should know that my blood can convert humans into hanyoukai."

"So, how does it work?"

"Just watch and you'll see." Luna slit her wrist and collected the reddish liquid that dripped out. She added some more berry juice to the blood and propped Sota's head up. "Now, Sota, I'm going to need you to be brave and gulp this down. Don't worry, it won't hurt you. Actually, it will hurt, but it will help you more than not drinking it."

Sota swiftly gulped down the gross mixture and Luna let him lay back down. "So, I'm going to be like Rin?"

"Sort of. You'll be more or less like me."

"Well, at least I won't have to be carried around as much." Sota smiled.

Luna nodded as the human boy passed out.

"Will he be ok?" Rin wore a look of pure concern as she glanced up at her mother.

"Yes, Rin, he'll be fine."

"I think I'll stay with him. When he wakes up, I want to be right there to calm him down."

Luna smiled. "That's a good idea." The adult hanyou and the miko left the room as Rin happily curled up to Sota.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carlisle: That's not how you treat bee stings, Luna.

Luna: Yeah, well, you have no clue about Serdio and its healing techniques. Step aside, vamp and let the big dogs do their stuff.

Carlisle: You're not that big.

Luna: *transforms into large canine form* Really? I'm bigger than you.

Carlisle: *runs away*

Luna: *changes back*

Author: Brilliant.

Luna: Well, you didn't come up with anything.

Author: Ppl, you're lucky. deathsonic, out of the kindness of this person's heart, has reviewed again and convinced me to change my policy. As of now, I will (try) to bring out a new chapter once a week. However, if I get three reviews before the end of that week, I will update sooner. Ok, Sayonara, everyone.


	24. True Powers of Princess and Darkness

Hime was sitting in her favorite spot, doing her favorite sport, which was glaring daggers at Rosalie. 'How I wish she would just die! Damn bitch, we all know that she hates half of the group.' "Damn blonde," she finally muttered. Hana lounged on the branch above her, mindlessly twirling a orange curl. "Hime, I think you should really consider therapy."

"I'd prefer murdering a vampire."

"Oh, come on, you can barely hurt humans, let alone a supernatural."

Hime clutched Hana's arm and left a large bruise. "Now do you think I can barely hurt anything?"

"Well, you have a shot at it, I'd say go for it."

Hime continued to plot murder, but she wasn't prepared for what would befall the group next.

Seven days later, as the group left for Donau, Luna decided to have another look around Volcano Villude. As they traveled through the extremely hot location, four heads watched them.

"Koga, why can't we just strike now?"

"Kagura, Luna has such a shrill voice that she'll deafen you before you even touch Sesshomaru."

"Hey, Luna's voice is not shrill!"

"Sorry, Lloyd."

"Yeah, you'd better be. Why did we bring Miss Clay Pot with us? She reeks!"

"Shut up, Mister Cloud-for-Brains, you're not exactly a bouquet of roses either."

"Kikyo, Lloyd, shut the hell up before I kick your asses!" Kagura growled at the spirits, who each looked at the demon in surprise. "We strike... now!"

Every demon, reincarnated miko, and wingly leaped out from the cover of the rocks and landed in front of the group.

InuYasha, Luna, and Sesshomaru stepped forward and got prepared to fight whilst Kagome drew an arrow and prepared her bow. Koga, Kagura, and Lloyd duplicated the stance and Kikyo also grabbed an arrow. Without any warning, Kagura and Luna sprang forward and began to fight. Koga dashed around InuYasha in an attempt to get Kagome, however, Alice had foreseen it, Edward passed the info to Hime and Hime silently alerted InuYasha. The few seconds of warning resulted in Koga getting knocked over. What no one had noticed was that Rosalie was a little too close to the edge of the pit of lava and Koga was tumbling in her direction. Koga landed just inches from Rosalie's feet.

'Damn,' Hime thought. Just that second, Luna flung Kagura off of her and it just so happened that she smacked into Rosalie and both went tumbling into the flaming abyss.

Luna, entirely in her demon phase, lashed out against the nearest person, which unfortunately for a certain miko, was Kikyo. Luna latched onto her arm as Kagome fired the arrow which sealed Kikyo's fate.

InuYasha scared Koga away and turned around to see Sesshomaru losing to Lloyd.

Lloyd was darting around in a circle and Sesshomaru was trying to keep up with him to no avail. Lloyd was about to attack Sesshomaru from behind when a powerful Wind Scar / Soul Crusher Strike separated the two. Luna appeared in the center of the space. "Lloyd, touch my mate again and I'll toss you into the fiery pit of hell myself!" InuYasha appeared next to her seconds later. Sesshomaru was still wide-eyed about the fact that his brother and mate were protecting him.

"You said you loved me!"

"Lloyd, if I've told you once, I've told you thousands of times. I've moved on. I'm over you. Now, either leave for good or get out of my way, either one. I don't have time for regrets. I mourned you for seven thousand years! I've been given a second chance, now let go!" Luna's desperation echoed in her voice and shone in her eyes. "Please go. I can't take this anymore," her voice cracked with sorrow and grief.

"I'm sorry, I can't bear to be without you. That's why I'm bringing you back with me." Lloyd's eyes were tiny slits as he raised his sword.

"Fine, one last battle. If I win, I stay with Sesshy forever and you leave. If you win..."

"...you come with me and leave him for good."

"Fine. Sesshy, Inu, stand down. This is my battle alone." Luna sighed, a glance back showing all the misery she felt.

"Luna..."

"Sesshy, if I do lose, take good care of the kids and yourself. Please." Luna kissed his lips as if it was the last time she could do so. She then moved over to InuYasha. "Yash, take good care of Kagome and Shippo. And, since I may never get to tell you again, I kinda think of you as my brother. Stay strong, ok?"

"Yes... sis. Don't worry, you could kick his ass to Ulara and back."

Luna smiled and walked over to Lloyd. "Let's get this over with."

Lloyd became invisible the second she finished her sentence. Luna followed the second after. The two randomly reappeared after an attack only to disappear again. Not even demon eyes could follow the opponents as they slashed furiously. Soon, it became apparent that Luna was losing. They both reappeared on the ground, Lloyd not even breaking a sweat whilst Luna was panting with exhaustion. Lloyd brought his sword down in a crescent moon shape **(A/N: The same thing that he did in the first battle with Dart, if you've played the game.)** and slashed at Luna, only to see her disappear into a puff of smoke. "Where the hell is she?"

Suddenly, two arms reached up from his shadow and grabbed his legs. Luna pulled him into the ground up to his waist and rose up from the ground in full shadow form. "Now who's afraid of the dark?"

Lloyd's eyes widened. From this angle and in this form, Luna looked like the 'Black Monster' from the legends. Luna smiled, "I guess I win."

Lloyd was released from the ground with a sudden jerk. "Fine, I'll go. You might as well throw me in hell, it feels like I'm already there."

Luna let a tear fall down her face. She bent down to him and held his face up to where he could see her. She transformed into her dog form and lowered her head to his. Slowly, she let a breath escape her lungs and pass over him. His eyes slowly shut and Luna transformed into her human form again. She turned around to the questioning stares of her teammates. "I gave him eternal rest. He now will sleep forever, a peaceful, dreamless sleep."

The rest of the group noticed a missing person. "Hey, where's Rosalie?"

A Day Later...

Rin and Hime were sitting on a branch of a tree overlooking the Shrine of Shirley, observing the natural beauty of the place. "Rin, can I tell you something?"

"Um... sure."

"I killed Rosalie."

"How? Mom flung Kagura into her."

Hime's eyes glowed silver and time stopped. She moved Rin to the ground and, in a flash of light, restored time once again. "See?"

"Whoa. How'd I get..."

"I told you so." With that, Hime went to rejoin the group.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Sorry, no skits for now. My friend reviewed, so here's a new chappie!

Hime: Yay!

Author: Hime the Vampire Princess reviewed, so this proves the system! Sayonara!


	25. Explanatory

"You've changed so much," Kagome whispered to InuYasha. "Why?"

"I don't really know."

"Usually, you would've just said 'Feh' and ignored me."

"I don't see the point of ignoring you anymore."

"So, be honest, what do you feel towards Luna?"

InuYasha glanced up at the miko from the book that he'd borrowed from Luna. "To be honest, she's like a sibling. A little, annoying sibling."

"I can't believe she caused you to change this much."

"Well, she looked like you on that first day, then once I realized it wasn't, I felt like I had to protect her because we were the same endangered species."

"You're reading, though."

"She said I might need to study on the different creatures here."

"That's... actually good." Kagome smiled cheerily at the male hanyou.

Across the clearing, Jaken was talking to Sesshomaru about a similar topic.

"Lord Sesshomaru, why are you so calm? I haven't seen you like this since... ever."

Sesshomaru sighed, yet never quit staring at Luna. "Love changes things, Jaken. You wouldn't understand."

"But Lord Sesshomaru, you wanted to kill out the hanyoukai, now you're mated to one!" A well-placed kick silenced the imp.

"I think you need to shut up, Jaken."

"Can I just ask one more question?"

"Ugh, fine."

"What do you see in her that you like so much, you've changed yourself so you can be with her?"

Sesshomaru paused, his head slightly tilting to the side. "I love her because... she's unique."

"What?"

"She's different than anyone I've ever met. She is beautiful beyond compare, as gentle as a soft spring breeze, and still powerful and independent. She is like a proper samurai should be, beautiful yet dangerous, graceful yet solid, tough yet soft. That's not including her voice. I don't think a chorus of angels could out-sing her."

"Hm... I've never really listened to her do that."

"Why don't you go down there and listen? She's singing to the twins right now."

"As you wish, milord." Jaken strode off to the center of the clearing, where Luna was trying to soothe the babies to sleep.

"_Sleep little baby,_

_don't cry anymore._

_The war is over_

_and sleep awaits at the door._

_Rest now. Rest now._

_Rest now, my dear._

_For then will come morning,_

_so you can play some more."_ Luna gently rocked the infants in her arms as their eyelids began to close. Jaken's eyes mimicked the hanyou twins' and he fell asleep next to Luna's leg.

Hime was chatting to Emmett happily, slowly cheering up the saddened vampire. "See, you don't need to be so sad about what happened yesterday, stuff happens!"

"You know what? I think you're right! Yeah, I don't need her. I'm my own person!" Emmett stood up happily, nearly knocking the mini-vampire off of the rock they were sitting on.

"Do you think you can be your own person without killing me, Mister Giant?"

"Oh, sorry. I forgot you were sitting there."

"So typical. Everyone forgets about me." Hime looked to the ground sadly.

Emmett leaned over so that he could see her face. Tears like diamonds fell from her eyes as she sobbed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Hime sobbed, "I'll be fine."

"Here, let me carry you. Then you can tell me why you feel like everyone forgets you." Emmett picked her up before she could object. "Now why do you think that?"

Hime took a deep breath. "I became a vampire when my mother abandoned me as an infant, about five months ago. A vampire was nearby and bit me. The only reason I'm alive... sort of... today is because Luna and Bree heard my shrieks of terror. Luna had a theory about vampire and hanyou venom. Luna's Theory, as we named it was that since vampires can be poisoned and weakened by venom from Serdian Era hanyoukai, perhaps the effects of their venom can be reversed also."

"But it didn't do that, did it?"

"No, it had a surprising effect that no one could have foreseen. It aged me to a ten-year-old's body. I'm only half-a-year-old, and yet I can go to fifth grade classes."

"So, in other words, Luna aged you to be a preteen?"

"Yes. Now, she's trying to find out how to make it to where any vampire, not just a human injected with venom, can age themselves willingly. The moment she does, I'm going to become an adult."

"Why an adult?"

"Be thankful you aren't stuck as a kid. Some things are permanently off-limits." 'Like you,' she thought. "But she has figured out how to make vampires have children."

"Really? How?"

"Luna has separated a special gene in her venom which can make vampire women have menstrual cycles, which in turn means childbirth."

"That's incredible!"

"I know, right?"

"I'm still shocked that you can talk like a scientist!"

"I thought you were referring to the experiment."

"That too! You don't realize how important those discoveries are."

"Well, thanks. I actually helped her with them, so I'm glad to see someone interested in our research."

"When we get back, you need to show me this stuff."

"Okay, now can we rejoin the group?"

"Sure." Emmett proudly carried the little vampire back to the group as everyone fell asleep under the setting sun.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Recital Time!

Hime: Yeah!

Luna: Oh boy... is the performance "Klutz on Ice"?

Hime: *throws shoe*

Luna: *is hit with ballet shoe* Hey!

Hime: Shut up or I'll throw the tap shoe next.

Luna: *cringes*

Author: You know the drill, folks.

Hime: *sitting on top of a drill* Are you referring to this one?

Author: I'm not even going to ask where you got that, but put it back.

Hime: Fine. *puts drill away*

Author: Sayonara, folks.


	26. Eldest's Hope and Ancient History

Author: I'm back!

Audience: *throws shoe*

Author: *dodges* Hey, wrong person, baka! Do I look like an old guy with big ears to you?

Audience: ...no...

Author: I was grounded, but now I'm back and I've added a new story to cross this with!

Audience: Boo!

Author: *throws shoe, hits radio*

Radio: Boo! *crashes to the ground, voices trail off*

Author: Hime! Did you put that there to annoy me?

Hime: Maybe...

Author: *throws tap shoe*

Hime: Ow...

Author: Now, read on and see what I've added, if you dare...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Kagome noticed a tiny book laying next to the spot where Luna and Sesshomaru were curled up asleep. 'Hmm... I probably shouldn't... oh, well, I guess one look wouldn't hurt.' She picked up the book and opened it to the book-marked page.

'_Today, nothing much happened. We killed a couple of demons, but they weren't much to deal with. Sota killed one of them. Rin was extremely happy about it, so I think she's been training him. Piper and Edward disappeared after noon. They seem to be dating. Zakura is still trying not to look at Jacob because of her curse. Didn't we already kill Kikyo? I'll have to find out later. InuYasha has been taking my advice seriously. He just randomly picked a flower and gave it to her. Yep, probably should have warned him to check for bees first. _

_Moving on, Hime has spent a lot of time with Emmett lately. I think I forgot to give her that second injection of serum. Oh, well, I'll just note it here._ _Shirou_ _has been having a harder time moving, so it's very uncertain how long he'll last. Maybe another week. His aura is even showing how close he is to death. I feel sorry for him. Kaori has even noticed, so it definitely won't be long. _

_On a lighter subject, I'm finally marrying Sesshy!!! I ran to Donau last week and set everything up. I love the flowers. Sesshy is as excited as I am, now I just need to find my maid of honor... perhaps not Zakura. She's hyper at these things, and I'd rather not wear wine on my dress. Piper's not a good choice either... she cries. What a lovely thing to put on a portrait, mascara lines. I can't use Hime, on the account of she's too young (for now), Lita is a klutz. Bree is already making my dress, can't ask her to do anything else. It's either Kagome or Sango. Maybe not Sango... I think a demon slayer at a demon's wedding would just be scary... or ironic._

_So far, I have five bride's maids, two flower girls, a ring bearer, a spirit guide, a fiancé, and myself. I can finally have that wedding that I've dreamed of! I think Sesshy has picked the best man and the five escorts. Oh, I can't wait!'_

'She's considering me for maid of honor? Now I feel guilty.' Kagome placed the book back gently and went back to sleep next to InuYasha.

The next day, Kagome was sitting on a rock, waiting for the rest of the group to wake up. Luna swiftly sat down beside her. "Hey, Kagome, I need a favor."

'Here it comes.'

"Can you... watch over Chiyo and Ryu for a bit?"

'Huh?'

"I have to fix a few things Alice told me about, so I need a babysitter."

"Um... sure."

"Thanks!" Luna disappeared as quickly as she appeared.

'Crap, I bet Alice saw me find out.'

"She didn't." Edward appeared behind her.

"You're very scary, you know that?"

"Hime has told me before."

"What were you saying?"

"Alice didn't see you reading the diary. Luna could tell you had been over there, but didn't quite notice the scent on the book. No one except for me and you know."

"Good. What did Alice see?"

"Three new arrivals, one of which has a little in common with vampires. She also saw it raining. Luna has to get more chairs and move it forward."

"Ah, I see."

"Don't worry, you'll be maid of honor. Just let her sort this out and she'll ask."

"Thanks, Eddie."

"Please don't call me that."

"Oh, okay. Thanks, Edward."

"You're welcome." With that, Edward went to rejoin Piper, who was braiding Kasumi's hair.

Kagome remained sitting as she watched the two half-demon pups scrabble around on the ground, giggling the entire time.

Three sets of eyes gazed from a behind a boulder. One of the people lowered himself further and whispered, "What should we do?"

"I don't know, my PDA isn't working!"

"Why don't we just talk to them, they seem nice," a third responded.

"But what if they're not," the first one asked.

"Then you turn ghost and we get the heck out of here," ths second one returned to working with the small device.

"I've been having difficultly with my powers recently, so we may not escape."

"Lovely. I'm going to wait until the fast one returns. Perhaps she's the leader." The third one readjusted her legs so that she could sit down.

"That's... actually a good idea." The others soon joined her.

A few minutes later, Luna rejoined the group. Immediately, she picked up the scent of the three travelers. Relying on signals, the group surrounded the rocks. "State your names and the reason you are here," her voice rang out against the sounds of the forest.

"Please, have mercy!" One of them began to cry.

"Depends, you about to give me my leg back?"

The boy backed away from the hanyou. "Please, miss, we weren't trying to harm anyone. I'm Danny and these are my friends, Sam and Tucker." Another one spoke up.

"Why are you here?"

"We don't know, we were trying to get a coat out of my closet and we ended up here."

"No, why are you HERE?" Luna pointed at the rock.

"Oh, um... well..."

"Oh, shut up." Sam stood up. "It's because we were terrified."

Luna smirked slightly. "Makes sense. We are terrifying people."

Sam smiled. "So you aren't going to kill us?"

"Of course not! We don't kill innocent hanyoukai and their friends," Luna indicated Danny as she said the species aloud.

"Hanyoukai?"

"Here, join us and I'll explain."

Sam immediately went to sit in the clearing. She was soon joined by Danny and Tucker. Luna sat on the ground and added sticks to the fire. "We are a multi-species group. I, of course, only lead half of this group. InuYasha, my half-brother-in-law, leads a quarter of them and Carlisle leads the rest."

"So, what are hanyoukai?"

"Half-breeds. Any cross between two or more species. Yash and I are hanyoukai. So is Zaku, Kasu, Sota, and my children."

"What strange names."

"I'm using their nicknames. Zaku and Kasu are actually Zakura and Kasumi."

"So Yash would be..."

"InuYasha. Speaking of the devil, where is he?"

"Hunting, I think," Zakura answered.

Luna smiled as she turned to the newcomers. "Anything else you would like to know?"

"Who is this hanyoukai that you told us about?"

"That one, of course!" Luna pointed at Danny.

"But I don't have dog ears."

Luna sighed, "It ain't about the ears, ya know. Let me explain the evolution of the hanyoukai. When everything began, winglies ruled over humans. Some, however, were sympathetic and married them. This marriage meant that no other wingly could harm the human in question. Some even bred with them, producing half-winglies, who could use magic and look human. After numerous generations, they began to modify the very genetics they had. Some valued speed, others strength, yet more wanted healers. Eventually, the youkai race began.

My grandmother was the first and she had a tribal name, as many did in her era. Dawn-step was the first canine demon, and was aptly named. All youkai that are canine, which includes wolves, foxes, and dogs, can trace their ancestry back to Dawn-step and her sisters, Snow-pelt and Mist-feather. Some traits are still carried by youkai today. Shippo has green eyes like Mist-feather had, no other youkai carried that trait. Snow-pelt had, of course, snowy silver hair. I think you can tell where that one is today.

Ghosts, however, came about as technology was created and began to replace magic. Humans discovered how to become youkai and made machines for that purpose. One person tampered with said machines and opened a portal to the afterlife, or Ghost-zone, as it is now called. Mortals died at rapid rates as winglies rushed to contain the pandemic. Soon, humans rose up with seven heroes, the dragoons, and won freedom. Then, they turned on the youkai who had helped them. Youkai lived in tiny villages from then on, alongside ghosts and half-breeds."

"How do you know so much about it?"

"Lita has a great power. She can see past events with such clarity, you'd think she lived during the time period. She traced the demonic history to the distant past. But, I haven't finished. As machines grew more complex, humans forgot the magic that they had arisen from. Brave youkai ascended onto the scene, pretending to be human. Mom never forgot, and in fact, she condemned herself so that all humans and other species could prosper. She became the 'black monster' of the legends around here and killed the newly-born moon child every 108 years. The one thing she never knew, in all 11,578 years of her life, was that she was pregnant with Zieg's child. Two days before death, in the spring town of Ulara, she gave birth to me. I have lived for 12,960 years and am still living."

"Wow, you guys have long life spans." Danny stared at the tiny hanyou.

"Not actually. We're cursed."

"That's weird."

"I guess. Oh, and hanyoukai, or hanyou for short, is a collective term, meaning any mixed-blood creature is called a hanyou."

"Hey, Luna, I found something you might be interested in," InuYasha called out as he entered the clearing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Did ya figure it out?

Hime: Erm... no... I don't get it.

Author: I was watching cartoons on my favorite (daytime) channel, which I cannot spell the name for... Sorry, I just can't remember the spelling, but if you read, you know what has been added, and the channel. If someone can spell that, I'd thank you.

Danny: That's it?

Author: Hey, I'm poor, what did ya expect?!?

Sam: Danny, quit picking on the poor kid!

Author: *glares at Sam*

Sam: Okay, that's scary.

Author: Sayonara, everyone.


	27. Wolf Attacks and Techgeeks

"What is it?" Luna turned to the other hanyou.

"There's a monster loose. People say it's short and has black hair," InuYasha smirked at the tiny hanyou, who was now glaring at him. A loud thud silenced the little bit of laughter in the clearing. "But, seriously, there's a monster on the loose."

"Lovely. I think we'll meet him and some others right now." Luna pointed at a particular tree, which was immediately knocked over by a gigantic wolf-like beast. Several mini-beasts joined the larger one in the clearing. A ghostly figure appeared in front of the wolves.

"I've found you now, Daniel Fenton. Prepare to die by my new pets." The ghost's voice seemed to echo.

Several swords were drawn and Danny turned into his ghost form as the wolves attacked. Before long, they were separated. Luna and Danny were caught by the largest wolf. Blood splattered everywhere and it became impossible to tell the outcome. Sam watched in terror as what she thought she saw unfolded.

A sudden flurry of dust blinded everyone. The ghost took the opportunity to escape. As soon as the dust cleared, only the group and three large, blood-covered lumps remained. Sam and Sesshomaru were the first two to race up to the red clump. One of the two bodies was grabbing the other's shirt. After detaching the two, they found out that they were still breathing. Sesshomaru picked Luna up and managed to carry her with one arm. Soon, he returned and motioned for Sam to do the same.

She sat him down where Kagome was bandaging wounds. Kagome glanced over him and turned to Sam. "There's nothing I can do for him."

"So, you mean he's going to die?" Tears welled up in Sam's eyes as she met the miko's gaze.

"No, I'm saying this isn't his blood. It's from the wolf's wounds, not his."

"So, he's okay?"

"Yeah, just let him sleep. Right now, I need to see Luna. I think Danny avoided the attack because Luna probably blocked it." Kagome stood up and went over to the tiny hanyou, who was covered in wounds. Two ice blue eyes gazed up at the sky as Kagome bandaged the numerous wounds which covered the girl. "I can't see how she's survived so long, However, she's not as wounded as usual. Normally, she's buried in cuts and broken bones. Hey, Sam?"

"What?"

"Can you pass me that cloth?"

"Sure."

As Kagome tried to clean the blood away from Luna's face, she continued to speak. "Did you ever hear about the origins of the Vegetarian Goth's religion?"

"Not really. Why?"

"You were horrified about the fight and your clothes are gothic, so I figured that you might be one."

"Well I am, but I never knew that it was actually a religion."

"Luna told me about it. Anything supernatural in origin, you can bet that she at least knows about it. It started during the eleventh century. Demons were being persecuted, guilty or not. Some women decided to help them out and harbored them. In return, some powers would be given to the kind humans. The powers caused problems, though. Some of the new witches used their powers for evil, and all were murdered. The survivors were good natured people who cared about other species. Luna and Lita met with the ones whose houses would be searched and aided in their survival. They always opposed eating flesh, because executed demons were often used for food. Later, the meat-ban expanded to include all animals. Although there are few of them today, the religion still clings to life. Lovely how fate ensures some forms of survival, isn't it?"

"Wow, you guys are like a living library or something!"

"Lita is. Luna's just lived through it."

"So, if Luna's about 13,000 years old, how old is Lita?" Sam glanced at the dark-haired wingly.

"I think Luna said 12,043... or something like that."

"Wow, and neither of them look old."

"Supernaturals actually don't age like humans. That was one of the powers that would be given. I don't quite know if they do that today, but back then, that was customary."

Sam watched as Luna sat up and glanced over to Danny. Her eyes glowed silver for an instant and he awoke. "How long have I been out?"

"About an hour." Luna responded.

Danny glanced from her to her injuries. "How did you get so cut up?"

"The wolves. Don't worry, no one's dead."

"I remember being attacked though, and I have no injuries."

"I took care to be sure you didn't die on the first day." Luna smiled cheerily. "The wolf only knocked you down. You hit your head and went unconscious. I killed the thing before it could kill you. Who was your mentor?"

"Mentor? I trained myself."

"No wonder you were pinned. I'll take over your training. No creature can train themselves and still fight effectively."

"Wow, thank you... I mean arigatou, Luna-sensei."

"Danny, it's okay, every creature speaks Serdian. No need to try Japanese here."

"Oh, okay, thanks, Luna."

"Don't mention it, kid. I'd be honored to mentor the first ghost hanyou in over five thousand years." Luna turned to Sam. "I'm sure you can keep him away from harm for a day, right?"

"Sure. Come on, Danny. We need to check on Tucker." Sam grabbed Danny's arm and led him to where they had been hiding.

Tucker and Zakura were standing over a device which was flickering repetitively. "Here, I can fix that." Zakura took the device. Focusing as much as possible, the vampyoukai made the PDA remain on. "Here. Done." She returned the gadget.

Tucker noticed the download light blinking. "I never noticed that." He pressed a new button which had appeared and a quick download began. When it was finished, a window appeared on the screen. "Do I want to run YoukaiTech?"

"Yeah, or else it won't work."

"Okay, I'll press the little button and... whoa, this is cool!" A map had appeared, showing the entire continent of Endiness with intense clarity. A little person was standing in the middle of a forest. "It says we're in the Youkai Forest."

"That isn't the only function." Zakura leaned over to explain the device. "If you press on the book, you can learn every detail of Serdian mythology, history, essentially everything. That little picture of a silhouette with a green bar next to it is called a health scanner. You can scan anything and find out its current state of health, location of wounds, anything. The red bar over there is the enemy scanner. It will tell you about the powers of any creature and their health. Trust me, this is one of the most useful things I've ever assisted in making."

"Dude, this is awesome! I can't wait to try this out! Thanks!"

"Don't mention it, Tuck. Now, I've got to find Jake. He probably is trying to find me." Zakura rushed away as Danny and Sam approached.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Oh, hi guys, I'm just trying to study a little on this era."

"I thought you said that was broken?" Sam pointed at the pda, confusion showing on her face.

"No, this girl named Zakura fixed it. I didn't know they knew about technology this much!"

"Wow, even here, you can find tech support." The three teens chuckled a bit, then became silent as the pda rang.

Tucker read the message aloud. "Hey, Tucker, congrats on the new upgrade. Can you tell Danny and Sam that practice is at noon? I need both of them to show up. The first lesson will be private tutoring, so the others won't be there. Thanks in advance! Sincerely, Luna."

"Why am I required?" Sam glanced at the tiny device. As if to answer, the pda rang again.

"Also, I need them to come over here. Their new pda devices are finished. Thanks again. Sincerely, Luna." Tucker read the message to the two and glanced up. "She's over there."

Danny and Sam rushed over to the hanyoukai. "Here's the new systems. You two are smart enough to figure them out. Trust me." She placed one in each person's hand. "Alright, rest now. Be prepared for training tomorrow." Luna waved farewell as she walked away.

"And I still have no idea why I have to train too," Sam whispered as they returned to their friend and went to sleep with the group.


	28. Waking Nightmare

Sam awoke to an uncomfortable feeling of being watched. 'Odd, no one's even up. Quit being so superstitious.' She shifted nervously. 'Crap! I can't even focus! What the heck is out there?' She got up and walked over to Danny. "Can I sleep next to you?"

"Why?"

She wished she could tell him about the mysterious eyes, but the moment she tried, her voice became inaudible. "Just a bad dream." She sighed. 'Perhaps later.' She started to return to her spot, only to discover that Danny was standing right in front of her.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to bed. You obviously don't want me over here." Sam was about to go around him when she saw a flicker of light.

"If you are thinking I don't like you, you're wrong." Danny stood in the way again.

"What was that light?"

"What light?"

"I saw a light."

"You might have been hallucinating."

"No, I swear I saw it,"

Danny grabbed her arms. "You are dreaming!"

"Danny, stop it!" When he picked her up to carry her, she began to kick and scream furiously.

"Who the hell are you?" Another Danny appeared from behind the tree.

"Wait, two? This makes no sense."

"Oh, but it makes perfect sense, Samantha." The man pulled at the now noticeable hole in the side of his face.

"Plasmius!" The real Danny growled.

"So true, it is I, Plasmius. Now, Daniel, you will pay dearly for your lack of attention. Tonight, you will watch your friend die by my hands." Plasmius chuckled evilly. His own lack of attention became obvious when a well-thrown tap shoe knocked him down.

"Look who's talkin'. You're so blind, you didn't even notice a flying tap shoe!" Hime appeared from behind a branch, still balancing perfectly on the tiny surface.

"Insolent little brat, you shall be the next to go!"

"Ya know what? Nuh-uh. Emmett, would you care to show him what you think about it?"

Emmett, while cracking his knuckles threateningly, stepped out from behind the same tree. "I'd be more than happy to, Hime."

Plasmius glanced from the vampires to Danny. "Anyone else I should know about before I start killing?"

"Just us," multiple voices from behind startled the ghost.

Luna was in her dragoon form, glowing brightly. Kagome and Lita stood at both of her sides, Lita charging a strong spell, and Kagome with an arrow ready to fire and aimed at the foe.

Plasmius's eyes darted from person to person, finally, looking down at Sam. "I guess we'll make a trade, Danny for the girl. Final offer."

Luna glanced at Hime. Hime's wink was noticeable to Danny. Her eyes glowed silver for a second, and time froze. Danny, Luna, and Hime were the only ones able to move.

"What is..." Danny's voice trailed off as Luna glared at him.

"Use your time wisely." Luna loosened Plasmius's grip on Sam as Danny took hold of her. "Okay, Hime, you're free to attack."

"Seven Star Shuriken!" Seven glistening shurikens flew from her hand as the hanyoukai backed away. Another flash of light happened right before they hit, and an extremely unaware Plasmius was directly hit with tiny, highly noticeable metal blades.

"How did I..." Sam glanced from Danny to Luna. "Oh, now I get it!"

Plasmius glared at Luna, his eyes a bottomless pit of pure hatred, "Damn you, mysterious bitch. Damn you to hell. You and all your friends can go to hell and die!"

Luna gracefully walked over to the defeated ghost. "Ya know what? You are the weakest link..." Luna slit her wrist and let the blood pool in her hand. "Buh-bye." She slung the blood onto him and the ghost evaporated. The wound she had caused recovered quickly, becoming non-existent in only a few seconds.

Danny made a mental note never to come in contact with her blood. "Is he actually dead?"

"Condemned to hell. Because my mother and I have both been formally recognized as 'Queen of Darkness', I gain a special power, the ability to send spirits to hell. When I die, if she succeeds me, her power will be stronger. It's called an inherited power, and I have very few of them."

"I wish I could do that," Sam gazed at Luna, "of course, I wouldn't take your powers from you."

"It's okay. At least no one got hurt this time."

"I can't wait for training." Danny smiled at Luna.

"You do realize that it's two... in the morning... and I don't do mornings, right?"

"It's only two? I thought it was later." Sam stood up as Luna turned to them.

"Since you're up, let's have training now!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Finally finished!

Danny: *yawns* Can I go to bed yet?

Luna: Nope, training time!

Sam: But we're tired.

Author: Yeah, I'm tired too...zzzzz...

Luna: Not you too! Fine, rest. FOR A LITTLE BIT, YOU LAZY TEENAGERS!

Everyone else: ZZZZZ...

Luna: Sayonara, everyone.


	29. Emergency

Luna and the two teenagers were in a clearing, trying to practice attacking. Sam was sitting on a tree branch, trying to act like she was in danger whilst the two hanyoukai attacked each other below. Danny's fighting skills had improved since they had started, because Luna could no longer move fast enough to escape every attack. One punch more, and Luna crashed to the ground in a heap. "Oh my god, are you hurt?" Danny rushed to pick up his new friend.

Luna spat out a mouthful of dirt. "No, just a little miffed about eating dirt." A loud series of thuds caused Luna to turn around. "Ghost wolf? Oh aren't you the trouble magnet."

As if to confirm his identity, the creature crashed into the clearing, taking out several branches with his long claws.

Danny immediately went to confront the enemy. Luna, however, leaped into the branches of the tree. She sat down next to Sam and smiled. "Hey, there's an excellent view of the fight from here."

"You're not going to help him?"

"Hell, no. He beat the shit out of me! He can take the wolf." Luna watched as Danny beat the wolf up, dodging as he snapped and attacking whenever he could. The wolf tried to escape, but found that it couldn't.

"Hey, I need some help here!" Danny yelled, holding the wolf down.

Sam searched desperately. "Um, I think we lost the thing."

Luna stood up and leaped over to the phantoms. She quickly pushed Danny off of the wolf and let him escape.

"Hey, what did you do that for?"

"He won't attack anyone else. He's terrified. Let him go."

One glance at the hanyoukai told him not to argue. In stead, he stood up and went back to the tree. "Are we practicing anymore?"

"Yeah, not today, though, I saw how you handled the wolf. I couldn't have done that as easily as you did. You're almost battle-ready now. Let's go back to camp."

"Um, sure, but which way is camp?" Sam attempted to get up like Luna did, only to slip and fall. Before she could crash onto the thorns below, Danny caught her and set her down away from the sharp objects, which pointed like arrows against the breaking dawn.

"How the hell should I know? I got my brains knocked out by ghost-boy over there."

"I'm not quite sure, but I sense something."

"What? Oh, that. I sense it too, and my instincts are telling me to run."

"Me too." Sam glanced at Luna. "Why are you just standing there?"

"I can feel his intentions, and as your new friend, I'm not going to let it end like this." Luna took out the Soul Crusher from its sheath. "Take this, you'll need it."

"But this is..." The look on Luna's face silenced the girl. "Thank you."

"Alright, Danny, guard her with your life, I'm going ahead." Luna darted out of the clearing before anyone could argue. Danny braced himself and tried unsuccessfully to force away the paranoia that was setting in. The unforgiving silence was broken by the rustling of the undergrowth. A platinum-haired creature emerged, causing Danny to freeze in fright. What scared him wasn't the creature, however, but what he was holding. Blood trickled from the hanyoukai's scrawny frame as she struggled blindly against a small scroll-like thing on her forehead.

"Heh, are these the only guards of the lone survivor? Such weaklings." The creature's low tone only made the situation worse. He quickly cast a spell and a red flower appeared in his hand. "I expected much more of a challenge than two hanyoukai and a gothic priestess. Too bad, I guess that the male hanyoukai had a death wish."

Anger rushed into Danny's body, filling him with rage as the monster walked closer. "I won't let you kill my friends."

"That won't be an option, half-breed." The monster tossed the flower at him and grinned sickly as the ghost-boy fell to the ground clutching his head and screaming.

"Too easy. Now, I finally get revenge for my siblings." He began to close the gap between Sam and himself.

She wanted to run, but a deeper instinct forced her to stop. Glancing from Danny to Luna, she decided to do something she had never dreamed of doing. She picked up the stiletto and pointed it at the approaching foe. "Come one step closer, and I'll kill you."

"Now, now, we both know that you have no idea how to use that. Why don't you come over here so we can chat?" A malicious glint in his eyes made her determination flare up.

"Never. I won't give up. This is for Danny!" She charged at the creature and slashed, leaving a giant gash in his side. Mimicking what she witnessed earlier, she dodged the monster's katana and struck his arm. 'Now what did she say that attack was? Oh, now I remember.' "Soul Crusher Strike!" A sinister blue blast evaporated the foe. "Whoa, cool. Now what do I do with these two?" Glancing from person to person, she decided to remove the sutra on Luna's head first. As she touched the paper, strange markings appeared on it. 'Strange, I don't remember learning this, but I can read it as if it was English.' "Eternal darkness banishing spell? That's kind of weird." A solid black beam jolted from her fingers and the sutra vanished. Luna became very still. 'I hope she's not dead.'

Next, she moved over to Danny. She threw the flower and sliced it to bits. Danny stood up, dazed, and fell over again. She tried to get him to stand up, only to have him lean against her. Throwing Luna over his shoulder, they started out. 'Okay, I need to find shelter, where would that be?' Her eyes fell upon a cave. 'Perfect!'

Inside the cave, she immediately set about bandaging Luna's wounds. The girl had passed out quite some time ago, and worry was beginning to set in. Once Luna was patched up, Sam began to find out if Danny was okay. "Danny, how are you feeling?"

"Dizzy and sick."

"Do you need to go outside?"

"No, I'll be fine. How's Luna?"

"She's still unconscious."

"You didn't get hurt, did you?"

Sam had felt the slight sting, but was convinced that it was just a scratch. "No. I'm okay too." She sat down and the sting became full-out pain. She squinted to avoid voicing her pain, but Danny noticed.

"No, you got injured too. Here, I'll see if I can help." Danny quickly bandaged her wounded leg, making sure that the knot which held the fabric was secure. "See, I can help too. Now, what happened after I was knocked out?"

Sam explained how the fight ended, happily telling him about her victory. "Then I dragged both of you here, so we wouldn't have so much to worry about."

"That was smart."

"Thanks. I just hope she's not dead." Sam whispered, pointing at Luna as she waited nervously.

"Anyone sense something's wrong?" Hime turned to the other kids.

Rin nodded, "Yeah, mom and the teenagers haven't returned yet."

"I say let's go find them. Kid Rescue Team, go!"

As the six kids began to leave the clearing, Emmett and Tucker stopped them. "Where are you kids going now?"

"To find Mom, Sam, and Danny," Rin answered cheerfully. "Want to join us?"

"It would be safer than letting them go alone..." Emmett turned to Tucker, who nodded in agreement. "Sure. We'll go."

"Great! Let's go!" The eight creatures set out on their adventure happily.


	30. Time Is Running Out again

Rain fell from the sky in a continuous downpour, drenching the eight "rescuers" as they raced onward. Tucker had long since given up on walking and joined Shippo on Hana's back. Hana had used her transforming skills to turn into a giant hawk, which proved to be much faster than walking. Rin and Hime were at the head, running full speed to keep up with the kitsunes and the terrified human. "Dude, how are you even standing this?!?"

"Well, I am a youkai... not a large one, but I am one. I guess I don't fear heights as much as a human." Shippo turned around just as Tucker lost his grip. "Hana, can you get him?"

"Sure," she merrily replied as she swooped down and caught Tucker before he hit the ground. "Are you alright there?"

"Sure," he gasped from his screaming. "Couldn't be better."

"Glad to hear it. Hey, Rin, can you smell anything from there?"

"Besides Tucker's overwhelming combination of cologne and fear? Not really... wait! I caught something!" Rin slowed down and began to sniff around the path. The others soon joined her, tucker screaming as Hana whipped around to land. "They were definitely here. This scent's a day old, and I can smell mom's blood. Yeah, the trail leads this way."

"Good work, Rin. I'm glad you caught that." Hime checked the scent. "Seriously, how could I have missed that? Oh, but you missed something too."

"What did I miss?"

"The wingly scent. A wingly attacked them. I can also faintly smell... bloodthorn lilies... strong, yet singed. Funny though, I don't think this is the right climate for bloodthorns."

"I agree. If they went that way, don't you think that we should follow it? I mean, if the blood scent is detectable by us, imagine how bad it is for Luna... Hundreds of predators are probably on their way," Hana nodded in agreement with herself.

Several loud thuds announced the arrival of a youkai. Rin, Hime, and Emmett rushed to the front. A large silver dog stepped out of the trees. "Dad!" Rin hugged the silver dog as he transformed into his human-like form.

"Where have you been?" Rin stuttered as she wanted to explain the search. "I've been worried sick and... why do I smell Luna's blood?"

"Because, she was attacked. We have to find her, Daddy, we have to!"

"Alright, let's find her." He lowered his head to the ground so he could get a stronger scent. "Follow me." Sesshomaru led the way for a short distance until he found a cave. 'Please don't tell me she'd be so stupid to sleep in there. For kami's sake, that demon scent is smothering me from here!' Mentally, he noted never to try thinking like Luna's wording would be, then scorned himself for doing it again. Stepping into the cave, he signaled for the children and Emmett to stay back. He was greeted with a strong blast of green light.

"Oh, it's just you. Sorry, Sesshomaru, I thought you were some sort of monster."

Through blurry eyes, Sesshomaru recognized the speaker. "Danny, you baka, you could have killed me. Then, Luna would behead you."

"Not right now, though." Danny pointed at the hanyoukai, who was still unconscious. Sesshomaru immediately rushed to her side and picked her up as gently as he could.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru's voice began to quake as he held the tiny creature in his **(Erm...) **arm. "Why is she so close to death?"

"A silver-haired creature attacked. Luna had a sutra on her forehead from the attack. Sam removed it, but apparently the spell wasn't taken off."

"..." Sesshomaru pulled her up closer. She was cold, almost deathly cold, and Sesshomaru felt like he was hugging a block of ice. He gazed down at the hanyou, trying to avoid crying, to no avail. A tear made its way down his cheek and landed on the cave floor. He glanced up at the ghost-boy, slowly.

Whatever look Danny had been expecting was now replaced with genuine horror and sorrow entwined together so tightly, he could no longer swallow. Sesshomaru's amber eyes were so dull that they looked almost human. "The others are outside. I'm not sure, but Hime or Hana may be able to fix this."

Danny raced to the opening, to his surprise being met with a ferocious tackle from several kids. "Hey, I'm on your side!"

"Sorry," the kids chorused as they got off of him.

"Sesshomaru says it's safe. Hana, Hime, he needs to speak with you two."

The two girls nodded and took the lead. Once inside, Hana and Hime followed Danny as he led them to Sesshomaru and Luna. Both girls gasped as they saw Luna and ran over to her. "What happened?"

"It's a long story. Either way, can either of you heal her from purification?"

"No." Hime responded. Hana shook her head. "We aren't good at recovery. I'll ask Rin." Hana disappeared, then reappeared. "Nope. Hime, go get Kagome."

"I'm on it." There was a flash of silver, then Kagome appeared. "I'm back."

"You left?" Sesshomaru's expression was of pure confusion.

"Yeah, I've got skill. Anyways, I'm one hundred percent certain that Kagome can heal her!" Hime grinned brightly.

Kagome examined the hanyou's condition. "I can't heal her. She's too cold to be alive."

"Then I'll just go and get Lord Icicle's brother!" Hime popped up again with InuYasha. "You, fire, heal, now..." Hime toppled over from exhaustion.

InuYasha seemed to understand what the exhausted vampire was saying, because he walked over to Luna and grabbed her hands. "Let's hope this works." He focused as much of his own dragoon power as he could manage, and began to push the flame towards Luna. He struggled as it got to his fingertips, but he pushed onward anyway, ignoring the skull-splitting pain forming in his head.

Sesshomaru could only watch in concern as the odd glow passed from InuYasha to Luna. "I truly hope this works, because if it doesn't, I'm going to kill you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Yay, another chapter!

Hime: *being attacked by an emmett-fangirl-wannabe* Help... me...

Author: *kicks annoying wannabe into stratosphere* You alright?

Hime: Yeah, I guess.

Author: Well, you know the drill.

Hime: *on giant drill* Yes, I do!

Author: Who keeps giving you these things?!?

*Somewhere far, far away*

Melbu Frahma: Let's see you get rid of this drill, Lunari. Muahahaha!!!

English Dude From My School: Dude, chill... and you owe me money for this pizza!

Melbu Frahma: Eheh... *runs*

English Dude: Oi, get your ass back here and pay for the damn pizza! (Yes, he STILL has an accent!!!) *chases*

*Returning to Author and Hime*

Author: *attempts to destroy drill* CURSE YOU TITANIUM & DIAMOND DRILL MAKERS!!!!!

Hime: *grins* Can I keep it?

Author: Fine, just don't tear a hole in the Time-Space Continum.

Hime: I don't think that's spelled right.

Author: HIME, SHUT UP!!!

Hime: Fine. I'm gonna murder Lulu and Tanner now. *starts drill*

Author: Go ahead.

Hime: Here we go! *loud ripping noise*

Author: What the hell?

*disco club in background*

Author: HIME!!!!

Hime: Sorry...

Author: Sayonara, folks. We'll be back when we can locate the drill.


	31. Tick Tock Tick Tock

"Okay, we're here," Hime announced. The flash of silver that followed unfroze the scene. InuYasha was still trying to heal Luna and Kagome scanned the group.

"Where's Grandpa?"

Hime sadly glanced up at her, "I'm so sorry; he couldn't make the trip. It would have only been to his detriment if we had moved him."

"Oh..." Kagome's eyes darkened as she forced back a tear. That tear could have caused another death, and there was certainly no need for more than one death today. "How bad is it?"

"He's definitely on his last hour. If he's lucky, he may survive to the end of it, but that will absolutely require him having a strong will to live. The sad thing is that he knows he's dying. If you want, I can freeze time where he's at for a little longer."

"Thank you, Hime."

"You're welcome." There were a few flashes of light and she returned. Both girls watched as InuYasha forced the glow down, towards Luna's heart. The strain was obvious. A scream rose from his throat before he could stop it, and echoed through the woods.

The glow apparently had other plans, however, because it turned dark blue and rebounded at InuYasha so quickly that he was flung against the opposite wall, shattering the stone as he collided. He screamed again because the new energy was rippling through his body, upsetting and searing every little inch of him.

Luna rose up and cast a spell. InuYasha got up from where he had curled up in agony. "I feel weird," he finally spoke up.

"You are weird."

"So are... wait... You're alive!" Luna was tackled to the ground by numerous bodies at once.

"Okay, who's the wise guy who said 'Dog Pile on Luna'?" The tiny hanyoukai grumbled as she forced her way out from under the heavy bunch of demons. As if she couldn't escape before, Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and pulled her into a tight hug. "Sesshy, I can't breathe!"

"Sorry, I'm just so happy you're alive."

"Well, I won't be for long, you great big oaf!"

Sesshomaru released her quickly, resulting in her falling into the floor. Standing up, Luna dusted herself off and stood while the pile on the floor realized that she was no longer under them. "Sesshy, now do you see why I don't play football?"

"What is this 'football' that you speak of?"

"Never mind." Luna couldn't stifle a giggle as she glanced over at Kagome. The look on the human's face killed the giggles that were still in her throat. "What's wrong?"

"We need to leave now. Grandpa is very sick."

"Okay." Luna turned to Hime, "Do you think you can do your trick again?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, everyone follow us. We have to get back to camp immediately." A flash of silver was the starting gun for the run back to camp.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: *disco dancing*

Hime: *throws first computer* Snap out of it!

Author: Hey, I was enjoying myself!

Hime: Baka, you're supposed to be fixing this mess!

Author: It's your mess, not mine.

Melbu Frahma: *runs in front of camera, stops* Aaaaah! They're going to kill me!!!! *continues running*

Random crowd led by English Dude: Hell, yeah I will!

Author and Hime: Hi, Arnold, Amy, Amethyst, Allie, Bree, and Tater Tot!

Author: Wanna join in?

Hime: Sure!

Author: Sayonara, folks. *joins running*

Hime: Yeah, ciao. Hey, wait for me! * joins in also*


	32. Life Moves On

Luna was just sitting in one spot, staring blankly ahead. Shippo was getting slightly worried about the hanyoukai. She had been doing this a lot lately. He never even noticed Hana walk up behind him.

"Hiya, Shippo!"

"Aaaah!"

"Do I scare you that badly?"

"No, just didn't see you back there."

"What'cha thinking about?"

"Nothing really."

"Heh, I know what you were doing."

Shippo raised a questioning eyebrow. Hana glanced at him. "You should hear what all's going on in that dog's head! It's kind of a jumbled mess."

"How would you know?"

"Well, that's my best power. I can do flower tricks, and I can transfer thoughts without anyone noticing."

"Let's try it."

"Okay, we need to hide. Luna can tell if I am doing this trick if she sees me."

Hana and Shippo hid behind a conveniently-placed boulder. "Okay, here goes." Hana shut her eyes and grabbed Shippo's hand. A light glow covered the two kitsunes as Hana's focus became better.

"_Ookami! For the love of ramen, shut up!"_

"**Hey, It's not my fault Inu's a bitch!"**

"Duh, dingbat. So are you, so is three fourths of this hanyoukai's population."

"_**All three of you need to shut up! God, I hate being the only ningen in this damn stuffy place!"**_

"**If you hate it so much, why don't you throw Inu out?** **She takes up half the damn body!"**

"You're calling me fat? Look at you! You could use a circus tent as a fucking skirt!"

"_Ya'll suck."_

"**Yeah, we love ya too, Kitsune."**

"_I'ma go cut myself now."_

"_**Will you stop pretending to be emo already? It's bad enough I have to keep these two in line!"**_

"**It's not my fault she doesn't recognize my wicked awesomeness." **

"Because you don't have any."

"**That's it!"**

Luna's eyes flickered red for a second before Hana lost focus and the sound faded.

"Wow, looks like Luna's wolf has it in for Luna's dog."

"Yep. What disturbs me is the fact that they weren't meshed together. When Naraku was alive, I checked his, and he didn't have arguing demons. Even worse, the fox side is emo. Sad, isn't it?"

"I can see why Luna's human side is always stressed. They behave like... well..."

"InuYasha, Koga, and you?"

"Factor in Kagome and... well.. not exactly. I mean, the wolf and the dog aren't fighting over the human... unless she fell down and they were fighting above her, then they would be fighting over her." Shippo grinned.

"You have definitely been hanging out with me too long." Both kitsunes giggled at the joke as they walked away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------InuYasha snuck up on the female hanyoukai using the same conveniently-placed boulder as the kitsunes had used before. 'Heh, this better work. I want revenge!'

Flashback...

Luna smiled evilly at the trespasser, who was InuYasha. "You're going to pay dearly for disturbing Sesshy and me... I won't say when, but you will find out before too long..." Three weeks passed slowly, torturing the male hanyou. He never felt safe. The night of the new moon came and Luna struck. She forced him into a frilly, pink human dress quite easily since she was still a demon and he had turned human. The makeup came next. She painted his face exactly like a runway model and tied him to a tree.

End Flashback...

'I will get you back, Luna... starting now!' InuYasha leapt from his hiding place. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

Needless to say, she had been expecting that. She lifted her hand to his face and yelled, "Darkest Descent!" His head hit her hand. He noticed he couldn't move and Luna's dark aura was surrounding him so quickly, he could no longer breathe. He felt the falling sensation and couldn't hold back a scream as he felt every ounce of pain Luna had ever felt in her life. Suddenly, the sensation was gone. He blinked in confusion. There he was, sitting on the ground, spread-eagle, gazing up to Luna, who was giving him a knowing smirk. "Next time, try NOT stalking like a lopsided badger." Luna walked away gracefully, as if nothing ever happened.

"Damn, she's smart!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Whilst Luna was calm, Sesshomaru was having a panic attack. All she had asked for was for him to pick the best man for the wedding, and he couldn't even do that. 'Okay, okay, breathe. Not Miroku... I don't really trust the vampires... no way in seven hells I'm asking Danny. That ghost-kid is rather odd. Who does that leave?' He quickly diagramed the thoughts in the dirt. 'Shit... InuYasha's the only one left. Well, Luna did say Kagome was going to be the Maid of Honor... perhaps she'll keep him in line...' A loud thud announced Luna had finished with him. 'Might as well try... I'm sure Luna hasn't left him too pissed off.' Sesshomaru walked in the clearing and watched as Luna walked away. He knew he could do it now. He continued over to the confused hanyou. "I need a favor..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Luna glanced back as she reached the edge of the clearing. Sesshomaru was talking to InuYasha. She heard clearly and felt much stronger listening to her fiancé nervously stumble over the words. Luna shook her head to avoid laughter at the two. "Ah, Sesshy, even when you're scared you help me go on," she whispered to the wind as she began to search for Kagome to ask her about the wedding.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Kasumi and Miharu were having a staring contest in the section of the clearing that they were in. Kagome only wished she could be as happy as they were. She was sad since her grandfather died an hour ago. As soon as they had made it back, he had asked to talk to everyone in small numbers, starting with Luna, Sesshomaru, and InuYasha. Nobody knew what the other groups were told. Kagome had been called in by herself.

Flashback...

"Kagome, I asked for you to come alone for a specific reason, and now, I'd like to tell you why. I wanted to say that I love you and I'm sorry I couldn't have lived to see the weddings. I'm glad to say that I spoke with Luna, and she officially accepted me into the tribe. I only ask that you remember me, and I want you to understand that I've decided that if you and InuYasha want to become a family together, I won't stop you two. Oh, and before you go, Rose asked me to tell you something."

Kagome, who had been crying as he spoke, froze as he mentioned Luna's mother. "What was it?"

"Watch out for the midnight wolf in the sunrise." With that, he closed his eyes and exhaled for the last time.

End Flashback...

Kagome tried to wipe a tear from her eyes without attracting any attention. 'Well, it will happen again eventually... too bad humans don't live like demons.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Off in the shadows, where no one could find her, Luna shook her head. 'I'll wait until later. She deserves time to grieve.' Luna decided to go and chat with InuYasha some more. 'At least he's moderately amusing.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------InuYasha had just finished talking to Sesshomaru. He had agreed to be the best man for the wedding, not that he had any idea what that was. He saw Luna walking up. 'Well, here comes trouble and its name is Luna.'

"Hey, Yash, I'd like to talk to you a little bit."

"Feh."

Luna glared at him. "Are you seriously about to push that button with me, drag queen?"

"Take that back, bitch."

"I'm definitely not your bitch." Luna grinned as InuYasha realized his fatal mistake.

"Damn... Keh, let's talk." InuYasha and Luna walked away from the kids, who were stationed behind he same conveniently-placed boulder **(A/N: Wow, a boulder has more parts than some of my characters... that has to be a new record or something!) **

On a high branch, the two hanyoukai sat and whispered. "You know, Kagome's really been taking her grandfather's death hard lately."

"Feh."

"Don't pretend you don't care, InuYasha. I see right through your mask."

"Huh?"

"You can't fake anything around me, because I've walked a mile in your shoes... well, _you've _walked in _mine_, but I don't like being that technical. Either way, you can't fake emotionlessness around me, no one can. That's my special power. It's saved me before, and it'll save me many more times before I die. Anyway, you care for Kagome, don't you?"

"...Yeah."

"I'd even go as far to say you love her. Am I on the right track?"

"...Yeah."

"Right now, she's drowning in her own sorrow, and you're the only one who can save her."

"Really? How?" InuYasha's eyes were filled with concern as he looked at Luna.

"Be there for her. She needs a shoulder to cry on, not fake words to make her think she is fine." Luna returned the gaze intently, her silver-blue eyes appearing almost like stone in the darkness.

"Keh, I'll try."

"Just don't insult her."

"I won't." InuYasha leaped from the branch to the ground. "Don't get run over by a dark wolf's tornado." The voice wasn't his, but sharply feminine, more like a demon who could possess other demons. 'Or a ghost,' Luna thought as he ran away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: *panting* That was... a good run.

Hime: Wow, you're so out of shape.

Author: I could still mop the floor with you, ya little vamp!

Hime: Aaaaaah! She's gonna kill me! *runs in circle*

Author: *decides not to comment* You know the drill folks.

*total silence*

Author: I'm shocked. No drill joke.

Hime: We ran out of money.

Author: "We"?

Hime: I may have borrowed a little money from your bank account...

Author: Hime...

Hime: Yeah?

Author: That was my Marching Band tuition...

Hime: And?

Author: You're going to pay my way in. *The infamous Luna smirk*

Hime: Uh, oh... *Runs*

Author: I'm going to make sure you pay me back! Get back here, you pathetic wimp!

Hime: *screaming and running*

English Dude From School: Cheerio, old chums!

Hime: Arnold! Get over here and HELP ME!!

Arnold: Rather not, Hime. L.V. and I are going to have a spot of tea later. Well, cheerio. I have to get ready. *walks away*

Hime: *knowing smirk*

Author: Okay, at the Boston Tea Party, how much of that tea did they drop on his head?

Hime: I have no clue.

Author: Sayonara, everyone.


	33. InuYasha's Love and Luna's Theory

Author: Well, it's reunion time.

Hime: Noooooo!

Author: That means I won't be able to update until I get back.

Hime: Sweet!

Author: *Luna-like glare*

Hime: Okay, I'll shut up.

Author: I may be gone for a few days, or possibly a week, we don't know. Either way, I thought you might want me to update, so here. Oh, and if you've noticed I don't put a disclaimer on these things, use common sense please. Would I really write fanfics if I actually owned any of these things?

Luna was sitting on a branch, watching to be sure nothing went wrong. 'InuYasha, you'd better not screw this up, or else I'll have to do something you'll regret!'

InuYasha was standing with Kagome, just letting her cry on his shoulder like Luna had told him to. It was obvious that he wasn't enjoying the event and hadn't noticed the female hanyoukai hiding in the trees above the couple. "If you need me, don't be afraid to ask," he whispered into her ear so quietly, it almost escaped Luna's hearing.

"Okay, but I wish you would open up to me too." Kagome returned his gaze as the two finally sat down.

'Say you will,' Luna telepathically told InuYasha.

"Keh." InuYasha held Kagome gently as he began to wonder what just happened.

Up above them, Luna smiled and silently dashed to avoid being seen.

As the couple was returning to the camp, Luna was talking to Sam. "Did you ever find out why that wingly attacked?"

"Yes, he wanted me for some odd reason. Something about revenge for siblings and some lone survivor... I don't know."

"Well, there used to be a gothic priestess named Sajira. She was uber-powerful, but she's dead now. Before that, she was the lone survivor of a fire which burned out an entire village of winglies. She couldn't have saved any of them, so maybe he held a grudge from that... but you aren't Sajira, you're Sam... Those kindly sound alike, though."

"Do you know anything else about it?"

"I saw her once."

"You did?"

"I had stumbled away from camp and found her in the forest. She liked kids, especially half-demon ones. She even traveled with a few of them that were as old as me back then. She took care of me until Dart found me... again. She warned him to guard me carefully, because I had a weird aura and many demons would want to manipulate that. I still remember seeing those violet eyes." Luna was gazing off into the distance until she glanced at Sam. She tilted her head as she began to look confused. "Wait... you have violet eyes too... weird." Luna picked up her pda and began to talk to Hime for a few seconds. "Hime will be here in a second, so we can find out what's going on here. I have a theory about it, which could be true."

Hime: Wow, short.

Author: Yup.

Hime: WTF's with the cliffie?

Author: Because I love making you ask questions.

Hime: *growls*

Author: *growls back*

Arnold: Luna, love, are you ready for our date?

Hime: You're not actually going, are you?

Author: Yeah, I am, but not because it's a date.

Hime: You like him, don't you?

Author: As a friend, but I was never asked on a date. He just said he would like to take me out for some tea.

Hime: Baka, that IS a date.

Author: Shit! Well, I'd better let him down gently.

Hime: You do that.

Author: Sayonara, everyone. *gulps*


	34. Thought and Theories Proved True

**Author: I'm back, so here's the next chapter.**

**Recap**

'_Luna picked up her pda and began to talk to Hime for a few seconds. "Hime will be here in a second, so we can find out what's going on here. I have a theory about it, which could be true."_'

**End Recap**

Sam sat still until Hime arrived. "What's up?"

"Hime, remember that link sensor ability you've had since you became a vampire?" Luna stood up and dusted herself off.

"Yeah, why?"

"I think that Sam might be the reincarnation of Sajira."

"And you want me to check?"

"Yes, actually."

"Okay." Hime caught Sam's hand and began to glow an odd pink color. The pink changed to blue and Hime nodded. The glow faded and she turned around. "Definitely the reincarnation."

"So my theory is true... looks like I'll have another to train."

"Train?" Sam spoke up. "I'm not a supernatural, and I don't have any pow-" She stopped short as a butterfly, which had landed on her hand during the conversation, turned to stone and fell to the ground.

Luna smirked, "Are you quite sure about that? I know a harmless insect that begs to differ."

Sam just stared at the tiny creature she had accidentally killed. "Yeah, I really need to control that."

"I'll see you in the middle of camp tomorrow." Luna and Hime walked away to discuss training for tomorrow.

"How are you going to train Danny, Sam, and InuYasha in one day?"

"Hime, do you think you could train Danny? It would help him if he wasn't just training against youkai."

"Sure. I'll ask Rin to help. That would make things even better, wouldn't it?"

"Good idea. I'll go ahead and work with InuYasha tonight, and you can tell Danny."

"Okay." Hime left to go find the ghost boy as Luna thought about the whole thing. 'I think Dart would be proud to know that I've finally found my place in time and life. I miss them all. I never even got to meet Haschel... Oh, well, maybe I'll run into them later on.'

On the other side of Tiberoa, a silver-haired girl was eagerly looking at wedding dresses.

"Slow down, Meru! At this rate, I don't think there'll be any dresses left!"

"Shana, the dress you pick is super important! You've got to have the perfect dress for Dart!"

"But I can't see any of them, because you're moving them too quickly!" Shana sat on a chair at the seamstress's shop, confused as to why she hadn't picked Miranda to help her instead of the hyper-active, possibly insane wingly... who was now making it more difficult to pick a dress.

"Meru-Meru! Shay-Shay can't see!" A little girl spoke up.

Shana glanced down at the tiny baby hanyoukai girl on her lap. 'Gosh, I even think Lunari would be better at this!' Two miniature blue eyes met Shana's dark brown ones. "Is Shay-Shay ok? Do I need to go get Dart?"

"Yes, I'm okay."

"I'm so happy! I get to have an older sis-in-law!"

Shana smiled. She had been doubting if the fight with Melbu had been worth it because she lost her good friend, Rose, and innocent little Lunari had become an orphan. Lunari always made her happy, as if that was her purpose in life, to make others happy. It had also been a week since Haschel died that they had first found the girl. Charle had flown to Seles herself to give the child to Dart.

**Flashback**

Shana had been helping Dart by monitoring the rebuilding. A bright light disturbed all progress as it descended. Once it faded, Charle was left, standing where the light disappeared and holding a small bundle in her arms. "Shana, I need to speak with you and Dart."

Shana ran to where Dart was lifting a support beam with Kongol. "Dart, come quickly! Charle Frahma is here and she wants to talk to you!"

"What?!?" Thump! The post fell on Kongol's head. "Oh, sorry, I'll be right back."

Charle was standing where Shana left her. "I'm glad to see the both of you are together and rebuilding."

"Your highness, what is that you are holding?"

"This, Shana, is what I came to talk to you two about. Rose left her most valued possession to you."

"Most valued?" Dart was now confused beyond simple explanation.

"This," she held the baby so the two could see her better, "is her only daughter, Lunari."

Dart looked at the baby in intrigue. "It looks just like what I think she looked like back then."

"The name is what baffles me... 'Lunari' sounds familiar..."

"It should. Rose said you'd understand her name the best. She also told me to tell you more of her past. Lunari's mother wasn't actually named 'Rose' but the official tribal name of Rin-ata, which means 'rose thorn'. She was born to the first actual youkai, Doa-atsuki, or 'dawn step'. Lunari's name can either mean 'Moon Child' or 'moon's shadow'. Dart is her only living relation."

"How am I related to her?"

"Zeig is her father too."

"So, half-siblings?"

"Yes. Promise you'll take good care of her? She's fast and has picked up a lot of wingly magic from the other babies."

"Um... sure. What has she learned?"

"Can we sit somewhere?"

"Sure." Dart, Shana, and Charle sat down on a log.

"She can fly... and destroy towers when she smacks into them... She can also cast very strong spells. Lifting stuff is extremely easy, and she can already run. Speaking of which, I wonder where she went?"

Lunari was standing next to Kongol, who was wearing the post on his head for fear it would harm the tiny person below. "Nice hat."

"Thanks."

"Help?"

Kongol glanced down at the tiny baby. "I got it... no need for help."

"Me help! Me help!" Lunari leaped onto his shoulder before he could argue and pushed the post up with a spell. "All done!"

Kongol blinked in confusion. The tiny girl on his shoulder looked like a miniature Rose. "Rose?"

"No, silly, I'm Lunari! Rose was my momma! What's your name?"

"Kongol."

"That's a cool name! Wanna be friends?"

"Sure."

"Yay! Look, Nanna Charle, I've got a new friend!"

Everyone laughed as Dart tried to catch Lunari so Kongol wouldn't be bothered. He snuck up behind her and she leaped into a tree, resulting in Kongol getting trampled. "Oh, no! Poor friend! Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Lunari's ear twitched as Dart tried a different approach. He climbed into the tree, and Lunari landed on the ground and ran. "Nanna Charle! He's chasing me!"

**End flashback**


	35. Meeting of Past and Present

Luna and the group had managed to make it to Donau, only to discover the worst news yet. Every flower was wilted when they arrived, the sky was very dark, and the spirit guide had died the night before. Luna was in tears, as was another girl, who was clutching a tiny black-haired baby.

"It'll be alright, Shay-Shay... Darkness isn't all bad."

"Lunari, flowers die in the dark. Darkness itself isn't the problem, it's the flowers and the dead spirit guide."

Luna flinched. She could remember the words clearly, because they had been spoken to her. Suddenly, she felt the odd feeling of deja-vu. Sesshomaru, who had been comforting her, noticed it too. "Luna, why is she talking to that baby using your name?"

"Because, that is me... when I was younger."

Lunari was looking up at Shana and tearfully whispered, "I wish mommy was here."

"I know... I wish she was too. But we can be a family together, right?"

"Sure!" Little Lunari smiled.

"I remember that. I remember having to live with Dart and the others. No one really understood me, though. I feel that Dart and Meru tried the hardest, but even they didn't fully understand me." Older Lunari responded to Sesshomaru's questioning gaze.

That instant, the baby noticed the older version of herself. "Shay-Shay, let's go over there! I wanna talk to that person!"

"Feeling social?"

"Not really, but she has ears like mine!"

"Oh, I see. Perhaps she can answer your questions." Shana walked over to Older Lunari and let Little Lunari speak.

"Hi! I noticed your ears are like mine! Can you tell me why we have them?"

If Older Lunari was embarrassed, she refused to show it, "We are called hanyoukai, and we are a rare breed. Most people don't know we exist, and it's better if they don't. We don't want pretenders."

"So we are rare?"

"Very."

"Wow! I'm different!"

"Thank you, Miss..." Shana spoke up.

"Call me Rosaria."

"Thank you very much, Miss Rosaria." It was then that Shana got a good look at "Rosaria". "You look a lot like one of my old friends..."

"Really?" Luna was beginning to get very nervous. Involuntarily, her ears flicked backwards. Shana caught the sight a second later.

"Rose?"

Luna wanted to die, literally. She knew letting her know the truth would be catastrophic to the future, yet didn't quite see any way out. "Who?" The word slipped out like a liquid to calm the situation.

"I guess it isn't her then." Shana sighed. "We are sure she's dead, but you remind me of her, Rosaria."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: That's enough for one night, I hope.

Hime: *Asleep*

Author: I think she has the good idea. *Falls asleep at computer*

Arnold: *at window* Hey! Lady Luna! I want to go on a date with you!

Sugar (My dog): *Growls*

Arnold: I'll let myself in! *Opens window, climbs in*

Sugar: *Growls and barks*

Arnold: Nice puppy, nice little chihuahua puppy.

Sugar: *attacks*

Arnold: Aaah! Evil hound! E-e-e-vi-i-i-l hound! *leaps out of window*

Sugar: *barks* (translated: Sayonara, everyone!)


	36. Vampire

Author: I'm back!

Hime: You left?

Author: *"accidentally" drops book on Hime's head*

Hime: Ow. Why were you gone, anyway?

Author: Writer's block.

Hime: Oh.

Author: On with the story!

Luna was obviously depressed. A whole week had passed and she hadn't spoke one word, not even when InuYasha had fallen out of a tree due to a limb that broke under his weight. Even Sesshomaru could tell Luna was sorrowful and nothing would cheer her up. Unfortunately, tonight was the solar eclipse, the one night when she would be human... sort of.

Sesshomaru hadn't even known the effects of an eclipse could do such a thing. The sun was blocked from view and a bright light emitted from Luna. A screech of horrific pain tore at everyone's ears as their friend divided into two, then four, and crashed onto the ground.

The first one to sit up was a sandy-haired Luna with a fox tail and green eyes. Soon after, a pale, silver-haired Luna rolled over, still clutching her head. She blinked her eyes open, and the amber shown clearly.

The next one to sit up was a black-haired wolf youkai, with silver-blue eyes. She immediately noticed the human laying next to her. "Ningen! Wake up, you lazy, stupid, weak human!"

The silver-haired youkai grabbed the wolf by the hair. "Shut up, Ookami! Ningen isn't weak, she's human!"

"Duh, Inu, Ningen _means_ human. God, why am I stuck with such idiots?"

"Kitsune, shut it," both girls screeched at once.

"How's about all ya'll shut it?" Ningen finally sat up. She had numerous scars, and was vampire-like to say the least. She was unnaturally pale in color, with dark eyes and long nails. She stood up and dusted herself off as the youkai continued to fight each other. Grabbing Inu and Ookami's ears, she dragged them apart, a purely annoyed expression on her face.

Kitsune sat there, confused as to why her other selves were fighting. "Can't we all just get along?"

Both youkai froze and looked at her. "No." Ookami kicked Inu and started it again.

"Did you really have to do that," Ningen questioned Kitsune as she separated the two youkai again.

"Yes, I did. This is very entertaining to me."

"I'm gonna get you for that!"

"Fox magic!" Kitsune disappeared, then reappeared on Sesshomaru's head.

"Nice hat, can I beat it for you?"

Sesshomaru pushed the kitsune off his head. "I don't wear hats."

"But it's me, Luna!"

All three girls spoke up at once, "We're _all _Luna!"

Bree was having a difficult time now, because one of the two youkai had slashed Ningen's arm and blood was trickling down to her fingers. Her instincts were screaming at her to bite, and she had to force herself to calm down. Suddenly, it felt as if a magnetic force was drawing her in, and she clamped her jaws shut to avoid it... too bad she was already there...

A fist contacted with Bree's face, and she lost her grip and fell. Ningen rubbed her neck where the fangs had bitten down. "Was that really necessary?"

Bree froze and her consciousness, lost in the confusion and instinctive attack, came back to her. "S-sorry Luna... I didn't mean to..."

"Eh, it was nothing. Doesn't even hurt," she lied. 'Best not make her sadder.' Truth is, it did hurt, badly. Her human side wasn't immune to the venom, and Luna wanted to scream... but she wasn't giving up easily.

Hime was standing next to Kitsune, mumbling something which sounded like profanities as Bree stood up.

"How long will you be like this?" Kagome began to bandage the wound as she spoke.

"A week."

"A week with Luna as a vampire... lovely..." Hime brushed her hair out of her face as she mumbled the statement.

Luna's head whipped around (Or _four heads_, dare I say), "We heard that!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: You bit me!

Bree: S-sorry!

Author: *throws book*

Bree: *dodges book* Missed!

Author: I never was a good shot anyway. Hime, get her.

Hime: Aye, aye captain!

Author: *muttering* Note to self... never let Hime watch that tv show again... EVER!

Hime: *hits Bree with book*

Bree: Ow...

Arnold: *fidgetting with window lock*

Author: *opens window* Go home! *Slams window on Arnold's fingers*

Arnold: *screams*

Author: Sayonara, everyone. *profanities can be heard outside*


	37. Settling In

Kitsune shivered uncomfortably, "God it's cold!

"Baka, we're in Tiberoa, and besides, it's noon. This is the hottest place on Earth!" Ookami spoke up, earning her a resounding slap from Ningen as the group traveled onward. Inu, who was a little concerned for the human, followed closely and glared at Ookami when no one was looking.

"See? Ningen agrees with me!"

"She didn't agree, she's just violent!"

Things had been this way since two days before, when Luna had been divided into her three demon counterparts and one very annoyed human.

Shippo smirked and whispered to Kagome, "See, Kagome? This is a good example of why Koga can't stay with us."

"Amen, brother!" Kitsune half-shouted.

Inu-Luna (Love the nickname!) And InuYasha knocked the foxes off of their human friends' shoulders.

"Inu..." Kagome and Ningen began, then froze and looked at each other in complete confusion. "Holy crap!" They had realized they looked almost the same.

"Are all humans this crazy, or just these two?" Inu-Luna turned to InuYasha. She paused for a moment, then asked, "Wanna go practice?"

"Sure." InuYasha and Inu-Luna raced away from the others and began to "play fight" like two demon pups.

Shippo, Hana, and Kitsune were whispering amongst themselves. Grinning evilly, they snuck up on Ookami. Kitsune used a spell to amplify the temperature surrounding Ookami. Hana walked around to the front and began to talk to Ookami. "Hey, Ookami... you'd better be nice to Kitsune..."

"Why's that?"

"Because I've heard that the weather monster attacks those who are mean to kitsunes... and he loves harming wolves...."

Ookami decided to humor her. "So, how do I know if he's attacking?"

"First, it feels hot... very hot, then it turns cold... very cold..."

Kitsune quickly dropped the surrounding temperature for Ookami, then grew in height.

"Then his icy hands wrap around your neck."

Kitsune manipulated her claws and put then around Ookami's neck. Ookami screamed and climbed the nearest tree. "Kitsune! I'm gonna get you for this!"

Miroku watched all of this from a safe distance. "Is it just me or are they kind of familiar?"

Sango growled as she saw what the monk was about to do. "Miroku, if you don't keep that cursed hand to yourself, I'm going to have Inu-Luna come after you!"

Miroku jumped about three feet. "Sango, my dear, why would you accuse me of such a thing?"

A resounding slap knocked him unconscious. "Because I know you!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: I love the nickname!

Hime: Gosh, a thank you would be nice.

Author: You didn't do anything!

Hime: *sticks tongue out*

Author: *sends Sugar after her*

Hime: AAAH! CRAZY CHIHUAHUA! *runs*

Author: *smiles* Sayonara, everyone!


	38. Shadowy Past

It had been a day since Luna had been put back together, and she appeared worse somehow. The others were scared about the whole thing because she wouldn't speak or even eat and always looked like she was expecting something to come.

Sesshomaru and Hime stayed close by at all times, now fearing for Luna's life. This time, however, Luna was asleep, so the two could talk.

"Luna hasn't been sleeping well," Hime commented.

"I know that already," Sesshomaru whispered as he checked to see if the hanyou was still asleep, "I think she been having nightmares. She always tosses and turns... and she won't eat. I'm very scared now."

"I agree, but what can we do? We can't force her to eat, we can't make her do anything... I'm stumped."

"I just wish we knew what was going on... that would help us a lot."

Hime leaned closer to the sleeping hanyou, "All I can detect is worry, dread, and fear... she's got a pretty good barrier around her emotions though... I can barely feel them."

Hana woke up and wondered over to the two. "I can help, if you want."

Hime nodded, and the kitsune cast a spell on Luna, making her dream visible to Sesshomaru and Hime.

**Dream mode**

_Luna was laying in a cold, dark place. Nothingness surrounded her as a ghostly child appeared in front of her. In a voice that sounded like hundreds, the child spoke. "You are the black monster that burned our village to the ground, for that, you shall pay. You will watch as, one-by-one, all of your friends die."_

"_Don't harm them! It's me you want, isn't it? Just kill me, but don't harm them! If you did, you'd be just as bad as me!"_

"_...we'll think about it... but someone will die tomorrow, regardless of your protests." The apparition disappeared as quickly as it had appeared._

**End of Dream mode**

Hana rushed to her spot as Luna woke up. Hime and Sesshomaru both pretended not to know anything was going on. Luna stood up and ran off, and the other two followed close behind.

Luna stopped close to Mayfil and collapsed. Sesshomaru and Hime caught up to her seconds later. Hime was on the edge of panicking as Sesshomaru picked up the tiny girl. "Oh my god! Is she badly hurt?"

"No, she's passed out... probably from lack of food."

"Oh... I wish she would just tell us what's wrong... we could help out."

"I know, I wish she would too. Luna is never entirely open with anyone, I guess."

"We need to get her back to the others, don't we?"

"I guess we'd better." Both the youkai and the vampire started running as fast as they could, carrying the tiny hanyou back.

Once Luna was returned to the group, InuYasha and Sesshomaru were becoming extremely protective of Luna, neither leaving her side.

"InuYasha?"

"What?"

"Why are you trying to guard MY mate?"

"...Can I admit something?"

"If it's what I think it is, you'd better start running."

"It's not that..."

"Then what?"

"I think of Luna..."

"Pervert." Zakura added in.

"I'm not finished! I think of her as a sister."

"...So you think of me and her being together as incest?!?" Sesshomaru looked like he was about to murder his brother.

"No, I just feel like Luna and I are related... not like physically, but mentally."

"Are you saying she's crazy?"

"No! I'm saying she's like- Hey!"

Sesshomaru chuckled as his brother finally got the insult. "That was too easy."

Hime wondered up. "Is she any better yet?"

"No," replied Sesshomaru as he looked down at his mate again. I'm beginning to wonder if she's in danger, and what from."

Hime nodded, "Me too."

All three nodded as they continued to gaze down at the hanyou, each hoping she wouldn't die.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: I have a sad announcement to make.

Hime: What?

Author: I will no longer be able to update as often.

Hime: No-o-o-o-o!

Author: There is good news...

Hime: What?

Author: I will still be updating... and we beat my goal to more than double the chapters and reviews in two months!

Hime: YAY! *Does victory dance*

Author: Okay, Review please. Sayonara, everyone. *Joins victory dancing*


	39. The Hanyou's Weakness

Sesshomaru shifted uncomfortably as the waiting continued. Luna was still unconscious and no one had wanted to leave until she was awake and able to. Sesshomaru noticed how unusually pale and thin she was. Nervously, Sesshomaru pulled her into a hug and felt her ribs clearly through the cloth layers. "Hime, it's worse than we thought!

"What's wrong now?"

"She's emaciated!"

Hime examined the situation carefully. "How are her vitals?"

"Pretty low."

"Crap... We have to wake her up!"

That second, Luna groaned in pain and became slightly conscious.

"Luna! Luna, can you hear me?" Sesshomaru, on the edge of panicking, clung to her tightly.

Luna lifted her hand to his face and gently touched his cheek. "Thank... god..."

Hime grabbed a fish off of the fire. "Can you eat?" She placed the fish carefully so that the scent would hit her nose.

A wave of nausea hit her instead of the hunger everyone had expected. Luna retched in pure disgust. Sesshomaru and Hime both looked up in alarm.

Luna suddenly gasped. Everyone looked over to what Luna was staring at. In the clearing now stood two ghost children. The taller one spoke in a spectral voice as the gaze of the entire group fell upon him. "Lunari, or should we say, _Black Monster_, we're here to exact our revenge. We thought about your compromise... we accept. You and you alone shall die today. We will accept no other offers or delays.

Everyone sprang up and formed a defensive barrier between Luna and the ghosts. Hime yelled, "Over my burning body!"

"Guys! Stop it!" Luna's voice rose above the clamor as she stood up unsteadily. All eyes turned to her in shock and confusion. "It's me they want! If you fight, you'll die too... please... I don't want to be the reason for my friends' deaths... I'll go peacefully." Luna bowed her head as the crowd parted to let her pass.

Sesshomaru grabbed her tightly. "Luna, don't go! I'll fight for you... I can't live without you! Please!"

Luna looked back at him sadly. "I'm sorry, Sesshy... I love you, but I couldn't live with myself if someone died today because of me... That's why I'm going."

"Luna," a tear slid down his face, "please... don't go..."

"Sesshy... I'm sorry, but I have to do this. Luna kissed him passionately and looked into his eyes. "Live strong for the pups." She turned away as tears fell down her face.

"Are you ready to go to Mayfil?"

"Yes." Luna's voice sounded dull and broken as she staggered over, tears leaving trails down her face as the ghosts took hold of her and they walked out of the woods.

When they were a safe distance away, Sesshomaru turned to Lita. "Can you lead us to Mayfil?"

"Yeah, of course, Sesshomaru-sama."

"We're going to rescue her?" Hime's eyes lit up.

"Yes we are... _all_ of us. Lita, you lead. Hime, Emmett, Rin, up front. InuYasha, Zakura, Kasumi, Miharu, Danny, you guys carry the humans. Let's go."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: *is asleep at computer wearing band uniform*

Hime: *whispering* She tayed up late, determined to give you all at least one more chapter before band camp... Sayonara, everyone.

Arnold: *is trying to get in the back door*


	40. Return of the Heroes

Mayfil was a dark decrepit place. The group raced onward, avoiding the glares of many souls as they navigated the wingly city with ease.

Eventually, they saw a strange red portal and the enemy supporting a passed out Luna.

Sesshomaru and Hime stepped forward. "Let go of my mate before I send both of you to hell!"

Hime shivered at the sound of his voice before glaring fiercely at the ghosts.

Neither ghost flinched as the smaller one opened the gate.

From somewhere in the shadows, three spirits were hidden. "Now," hissed the darkest one.

Luna's dragoon spirit shone unnaturally bright as her body ripped apart again. Luna let out a blood-curdling screech as the spirits emerged from the new light, now completely alive. The glow died and Luna was in one piece once more.

The darkest one, now an older version of Luna, tossed the ghosts into the open gate and sealed it.

Sesshomaru picked up Luna, who was now very conscious. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah... I think... hang on." Luna checked to be sure she still had all of her body parts. "Yep. Although there is a problem... Mom, Dad, Inu-Taisho, please put some clothes on before I die of embarrassment..."

Rose swiftly made some armor out of the shadows and put on a shadow cloak. She tossed the armor to the boys, who more than happily accepted.

Luna looked away as they dressed. 'God, why am I related to nudists?'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...

Hime: Still asleep. *pokes with stick*

Author: *grabs stick and smacks Hime with it, still asleep*

Hime: This is what I get for eating the last candy bar... Sayonara, everyone.

*Dogs are barking and Arnold is screaming in the background*


	41. Reason We're Here Today

Luna stared at a flower blankly as Sesshomaru watched the tiny hanyoukai sadly. He hated seeing her like that. Slowly, he walked over to the raven-haired girl and sat beside her. "Luna, what's wrong?"

Luna just shook her head and went back to staring at the flower.

"I hate seeing you like this... you always look sad, and I just wish you'd be happy."

Luna nodded and continued to stare at the flower. She wasn't prepared for what happened next.

Sesshomaru had just kissed her. He remained there for a few seconds as Luna took in the situation. Moving away so that he could look at her, he smiled at what he saw.

Her eyes had softened and a slow smile spread across her face. "Sesshy..."

"Luna, all I want is for you to be happy... do you think you can be happy now?"

"As long as you're with me, life doesn't feel as bad... I'm always happy when I'm with you."

Sesshomaru smiled a little. "Luna..."

"What is it?"

"Would you walk in the forest with me?"

"Sure." Both walked away from the camp hand in hand.

"Luna, do you know why I care for you so much?"

"Uh... we're mates?"

"Not that." Sesshomaru leaped onto a branch and sat down. Luna followed him and sat quietly in his lap. "Luna, you remember when Rin became..."

"Yes. I remember that."

"Well, you understand that I wasn't always the man I am today, right?"

"Yeah."

"When I met you, I was in a complete panic... my guard was down and I was terrified for her... then I saw you. You were so beautiful..."

"Were?"

"You still are, but at that moment, I had never seen such beauty. Then I heard your voice... so distinct, like a bell. I had no idea what was wrong with me. I felt sick, and very sad, that I wouldn't get to be with you... then Rin asked. Those first moments, you taught me so much... You showed me love and beauty, and a calm came over me that I never knew about before... Luna, you're my world. If I ever lost you..." His voice trailed off as Luna silenced him with a kiss.

"Never think that. I'm not going anywhere. Did you ever wonder what I saw in you? I was just as awe-stricken as you when I first saw you. I was still living with the pain of losing Lloyd and I heard InuYasha yell at me. When I first saw you, I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay by your side for all eternity. For the first time in a millennium, I felt as if my life had purpose. I felt sick as you almost left, then Rin stopped you... Who would've thought that she was our match-maker?"

"I don't know, but I'm so thankful I resurrected her way back then..."

"I am too." Luna laid her head on his chest and relaxed.

Sesshomaru sighed. He loved moments like these, when the chatter of the group was silenced by their need for sleep and the stars shone over-head like diamonds. Times when he was curled up with Luna made him feel at peace, something that rarely happened any other time. He kissed her head gently, trying not to wake up the dozing hanyou.

Luna looked up at him and smiled. "Sesshy, there's something I've been wanting to tell you..."

Sesshomaru gazed at the girl in concern. 'What could be wrong that she couldn't have just said?'

"Sesshy... I'm pregnant."

Sesshomaru looked into her eyes and smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah. We're having another kid."

Sesshomaru could feel the joy rising, and it shone in his eyes as he hugged Luna tightly. "Wow... another kid..." Suddenly, fear gripped him. "Luna, you shouldn't be traveling."

"Sesshy... I'm not going to stay in one spot. I'm sticking with you and the others. We have to stop Melbu Frahma before the pup is born. That's what we're going to do."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Don't try to hold me back. You can't get rid of me that easily."

"As long as you don't mind my protectiveness."

"I don't."

"Then I guess we'll have to be careful."

"Alright then. Fine by me."

Sesshomaru hugged her again, and sleep finally gripped them both as the clouds flew silently over-head.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author: *pants*

Hime: Why are you panting? *gasps for air* I just got done with the four hour dance class here!

Author: I just got out of an over-crowded high school... *falls over* So... much... running... and... marching...

Hime: At least you updated...

Author: *nods, passes out*

Hime: Please review... We need something to read so we can take a break...

Dance teacher: Hime! Advanced tap class! Let's go!

Hime: *groans*

Drum major: Luna! Get up and get in line!

Author: Not again...

Drum major: Hup, hup, ready, move!

Author: *mindlessly gets up and gets in line* Sayonara, everyone...


	42. Encounters and Time Travel

Luna froze, breath caught in her throat. Melbu Frahma had appeared in front of them, and had brought many new minions. Luna's gaze was only on one, however. Lloyd stood in front of her. There was a cold flame in his eyes as he glared at her, never once flinching as Luna tried to return the glare.

"I see you've noticed my newest minion. Lunari, I believe you know Lloyd very well."

"Melbu, you are despicable. How could you take a tormented soul who was at rest and put him back into the flame?"

"Darling, you forget one thing. I've always done this."

A piercing glare came from her eyes as the wingly laughed. "Melbu... You've gone too far this time."

"Oh, have I now? I thought you moved on... I was under the impression you were over him and his _abusive _ways..."

The memory hit Luna quickly. She remembered how he was about to kill Lita because she stood up to him. She remembered taking the hit for her. '...and yet I loved him... but I can't let him die like this.' "Melbu... now you've really over-stepped your boundaries... prepare to die." Luna dove at the tyrant just before Lloyd stepped in the way.

"Luna, how could you forget? He's under my control now... and we're leaving to finally destroy the world..." Melbu pointed at Kikyo, who had Hime restrained and was using her magic to open a portal.

Luna knew she only had one shot to save her tiny friend, and slit her wrists. Using the growing pool of blood, she tossed it around rapidly. Ultra-sharp vines appeared everywhere, even stabbing Kikyo in the heart.

Hime gave a strong kick and ran, but the portal was opened. Melbu gave one last signal and everyone in his group followed him through the portal. InuYasha caught the gate before it closed. "We have to hurry! I can't hold this open for much longer!"

Luna signaled to everyone, and they followed her in. The portal closed behind them, leaving no mark of its existence behind.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author: *is asleep*

Hime: The band had its first game last night... then a party... I guess she is tired.

Arnold: *is digging a tunnel to get into the house*

Hime: Excuse me a second. *grabs frying pan and waits*

Arnold: *pops up* Finally!

Hime: *knocks him out with a frying pan* Please review before I get _really_ violent. Sayonara, everyone.


	43. Warrioress Ceremony Part 1

Luna gazed at her oldest daughter, lost in thought as the sakura blossoms fell all around, some adorning the hanyou's head as she continued to think. 'How am I supposed to do her warrioress ceremony? I have to play two roles at once! ...I need to speak to mom...'

Rose was just on her way over as Luna stood up to talk to her. "Luna, what's wrong now?"

"Mom, how can I do Rin's warrioress ceremony? I'm the leader, and her mother..."

"I'll fill in for you. Do you know who could be her elder? An elder is far more important, you know."

"Uh... actually, no... we lost our elder before you were restored..."

"Luna, you've got to find one before the next full moon!"

"Yes, mom, I know, but I'll have to ask Kagome."

"Then GO!" Rose pushed the tiny, blue eyed copy of her towards Kagome, drawing almost everyone's attention.

"Mrs. Rose, why are you pushing Luna around like a boulder?"

"Just call me Rose, and Luna has an important matter to discuss with you."

"Mom!"

"What?"

"Let go of my shoulder!"

"Oh, sorry." Rose released her daughter so quickly that she fell. "Well, I'll leave you two to talk." Rose ran as quickly in the opposite direction as possible.

"Well that's just lovely. Kagome, we need to talk."

"I figured."

"Do you know of any elders that would be nice to youkai?"

"Yes, why?"

"It's just that Rin's warrioress ceremony is coming up-"

"What is that?"

'I forgot that she doesn't know our customs...' "It's a very important ceremony that my line of youkai have celebrated for millennia. You become a full-grown warrioress when you get your warrior name, which is the entire purpose of the thing. We have to have an elder for that."

"Well, there's Lady Kaede."

"Where is she?"

"Uh... in Edo... close to the well."

"Edo? We can find that!" Excitement shone in her eyes as Luna yelled at the rest of the group. "Everyone get ready! We're going to Edo!"

Travel lasted only a few minutes as the group closed in on the town. Villagers panicked when the colossal herd of youkai reached the edge of Edo. One elderly woman hobbled out of her home and over to the mass. "Aye, what is the meaning of this?"

"Is this Lady Kaede?" Luna looked up at Kagome, who was riding on her back.

Kagome nodded and climbed off of her hanyoukai friend. "Lady Kaede, we've come to ask a favor of you."

Kaede hobbled over to Kagome and inspected her. "So... When's it due?"

Luna couldn't suppress a chuckle as Kagome began to freak out. "Not that kind of favor..."

Kaede inspected Luna carefully. "So you're the pregnant one... I see..."

Luna remained calm as she restated her problem.

"Oh, that's the problem.... I'd be happy to help ye."

Luna looked at Kagome in confusion and mouthed her thoughts slowly. "Is she from England or somethin'?"

Kagome shrugged as Kaede asked Luna possibly the most important question ever. "So... are ye going to tell us who the father is, or do ye not know?"

"Uh... Lady Kaede... Why did you just call me a whore?" Luna was on the verge of collapse from the blood rushing to her head.

"Ay, it's just that most youkai don't mate permanently, and I can't tell what species you are..."

"Inu, kitsune, and ookami youkai, plus part human."

"That explains a lot. So who's the father?"

"Sesshomaru..."

"I don't believe I know him."

Sesshomaru caught Luna as she finally passed out from the blood rush. "Can we please get off of that subject and get her inside?"

"Ay, just go on in. I'll be there in a little bit."

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Author: For now on, I want to be called "Authoress"!

Hime: Alright... Go ahead.

Authoress: See? That looks much better!

Hime: Um... How much sugar did you eat?

Authoress: *Points at several empty bags* That much.

Hime: Dear god.... save us...

Arnold: *comes in, is using crutches* Luna? Luna dearest! I've come to save you from that hell hound and vampire.

Sugar: *bites*

Hime: *punches Arnold*

Authoress: So... anyone want to join the beatdown? If you do, Review and tell me what weapon you want. We've got lots of room for anyone who wants to kill Arnold.... Until then, Sayonara, everyone.


	44. Warrioress Ceremony Part 2

"You're gonna do fine," Luna soothed a frantic Rin as the others waited outside.

"But what if I mess up?"

"Just relax. Once you get out there, it will all seem instinctual. Trust me, I've been there."

"Okay..." Rin sighed, "But what do I do first?"

"Let me begin the ceremony, then when I announce you, you come to me."

"Alright."

Luna smiled as she finished putting on her special kimono. "I'll see you out there."

Rin took a deep breath. Her special dress tickled her legs as she got in front of the door. 'There had to be fringe, didn't there?'

Outside, Luna was standing on an old stump. Everyone sat in two rows on either side of an aisle and anxiously awaited the words that would start the ceremony.

"Where did Hime go?" Emmett leaned over to ask Jasper, who was so intent on thinking that he only caught the last of it.

"Uh... I think she's in there with Rin."

"Are all youkai gathered here, beneath the goshinboku?" Luna's voice broke the uneasy silence.

"Yes, Lunari-sama." Rose responded for the mass.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate a special time in the lives of all youkai. Two of our coven-esque clan have reached this right of passage today. Will the two young ladies step out here?"

The door of the tiny tent rustled slightly, and from it emerged Rin and Hime, in tribal dresses with fringe hanging down. Both walked respectfully to Luna and bowed at her feet.

"Both of you have proven yourselves to be true warriors and mature youkai. Rin, stand up."

Rin stood shakily. Looking up at her leader and mother, fear shone in her eyes.

"Rin, as you may have noticed, your name means 'rose'. I'm going to make your warrior name reflect the true meaning of your name. For now on, you shall be known as Rin-Tara, or 'Rose heart'."

Rin smiled, then bowed once again.

"Does the consenting mentor agree?"

Rose stood up. "Gladly."

"Then it is permanent. Hime, stand up."

Hime stood proudly, excitement shining in her eyes as Luna spoke.

"Hime, also known as Princess... Your warrioress name was given to you at birth. You were bon as Hime Jikan, and so it shall stay. Does the consenting mentor agree?"

"Absolutely!" Bree stood up so that everyone would notice the blonde.

"Then it is permanent. May our warrior and warrioress ancestors recognize and keep these two safe. The new warrioresses!"

Cheers erupted in the crowd as Kaede stood up and anointed both with a sacred oil from a gilded vial.

Later that night, Hime finally found Emmett again. "Having fun, out here by yourself?"

"Not really..."

Hime sat down beside him and smiled. "What were you thinking about?"

"I was just wondering... after you get that injection... and become an adult... I know this sounds horribly wrong, but... would you go out with me then?"

Hime gasped. "Oh my god...."

"I should've known..."

"Of course! I'd go out with you right now, if we could shut up the others!"

Emmett was surprised and shocked by the outburst. "Really?"

"Yeah!"

Emmett hugged the little girl. "Wait until your older first, then they can't talk. You'll be that way soon, I promise."

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Authoress: *gives deathsonic a crowbar*

deathsonic: Thanks! *charges in after Arnold*

Arnold: NO!!!!!!! *runs*

Authoress: Anyone else wanna join in? Then review and tell me. *thuds in background, screaming* Until next time, sayonara, everyone.


	45. A New Era

Back in the modern era, Luna was having a difficult day. There was so much that had to be done, and having three grown adults who have no idea what anything does wasn't helping matters. Deciding no to try anymore, she assigned Zakura and Hana to teach the three "idiots" about how not to get killed in the tech-era.

Hime, meanwhile, was spending as much time as possible around Emmett. She was laying with her head on his chest right now, eyes closed, imagining she was already in her older form. Although one thought disturbed her every time she did this: what if he didn't like her adult form? The thought crushed her pleasant daydream and made her heart hurt.

"Are you quite alright?" His voice startled her as her sorrow seemed to build.

"Huh? Oh... yeah, just fine." Hime smiled, desperate to make him, and herself, believe the lie.

"That's the second time I've seen you do that... I'm a little concerned."

"Oh, don't be..."

"Nervous about the injections?"

"Not really the injections..."

"About after them?" Edward added in.

'Damn you and your ability to read minds!' "Yes, actually." Hime shifted uncomfortably.

Emmett noticed the slight glare that Hime gave Edward and pulled her into a hug, "Relax, Hime. You've done wonderfully so far, you can finish it out. Besides, you're the toughest little girl I know! What harm can a tiny needle do?"

"Emmett... it isn't just one... It's eighteen... and all in one night... once we begin, we can't stop or I'll die... and if Luna messes up... Let's just leave it at 'it won't be pretty'."

"Just calm down, I'm certain it'll work out. Alice says I won't believe it when I see you."

Hime groaned. 'Why did he have to word it like that?'

At that second, Luna gracefully walked in. "Hime, are you ready?"

Hime gulped, "Yes." Her voice broke and she shook as she stood.

"We don't have to do this, if you don't want to."

Hime glanced at Emmett. His gaze, full of concern and worry, strengthened her resolve, "No, Luna, I want to do this now."

"Very well then," Luna shrugged. "Just remember that you have to finish."

"I know." The fear was now gone, replaced with pure determination, "I can do this."

"Then follow me." Luna turned back around and walked out. Hime took a deep breath and started to follow her, into the room where her life would end and begin again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress: Hey, everyone. Just a little chapter to keep you guys happy. I came up with this during the ball game.

Hime: *looks bored*

Authoress: She hates football... so do I, but I march.

Hime: *Screams* HALF-TIME!!!!! *gets excited*

Authoress: Oh, crap! Sayonara, everyone! Got to go! *runs to field*

Arnold: While they're distracted, I'll sneak away...

deathsonic: Not so fast! I'm not through!

Arnold: Oh, crap! *runs*

deathsonic: *chases with crowbar*

HIme: *hears commotion* save some for me! *eats popcorn* I'll record the show for ya! *turns on camera, eats more popcorn* Just don't kill him, I wanna do that. *devours entire popcorn bag, steals the drum major's popcorn* sayonara, everyone. *munches popcorn*


	46. The Princess's Bravery

Hime gasped in shock as Emmett walked into the lab.

"Oh, and I invited Emmett to join us... I hope you don't mind..." Luna continued to mix together the oddly-colored venom solution as she spoke.

"Uh... okay then..."

Emmett was next to her in a second, grabbing her hand and looking into her orange eyes as he whispered. "It's not like she could've stopped me anyway. I wanted to be here."

"You know what's going to happen, right?"

"Of course," Emmett soothed the tiny girl. "Luna explained it to me."

Hime still looked uncertain, but decided not to argue with the large vampire. With great dread, she climbed onto the operating table. Slowly, Luna wrapped the girl in gauze that was coated with a special substance. Hime flinched when she felt a hand grab hers. Glancing over, she saw that Emmett was holding her hand again. His gaze, calm and adoring, was focused on her. The gauze was up to her neck, and she understood that this would be her last chance to speak. "Emmett..."

"Yes?"

"I love you... I want you to know that. You're the reason I can do this... because I want to be near you... forever..."

Emmett smiled a little. "Luna, can you do something else for a few seconds?"

"I'm not moving, Emmett." Luna defiantly stood where she was, daring him to say anything.

Instead, Emmett leaned over and kissed Hime gently. "You're the bravest little girl I've ever met. I'll be here with you, I promise."

"Thank you." Hime smiled and closed her eyes as the last of the gauze covered them for the night.

Luna started an iv in her arm almost immediately. Emmett glanced at the clock. "Midnight... How long will this take?"

"Six hours, starting... now." Luna quickly used the first three shots, moving almost fluidly to dispose of them.

Emmett busied himself with counting the shots. "Five, six, seven...eight, nine, ten... eleven, twelve, thirteen... foruteen... fifteen, sixteen, seventeen..."

At the last hour, Luna had had enough of his counting. "Emmett..."

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Okay."

Carefully, Luna took out the iv and injected an odd pink substance into the mummified vampire. "Good news, you may get to watch the sun rise with her this morning."

Excitement shone in the male vampire's eyes as he heard the first sign that Hime was alive. It was only a groan of protest against waking up, but to Emmett, it meant much more.

Luna gently unraveled the fabric from the girl's body. The first thing that they noticed was that her hair had grown longer. The second was that she really did look older, almost like a seventeen-year-old. Slowly, all of the vampire was uncovered. Emmett watched as her eyes fluttered open to reveal blue-violet eyes instead of orange.

_______________________________________________________________________________________ Hime's P.O.V.

I still was burning, even after the gauze was off, but I was desperate. I had to see if this was a dream or not. I decided to risk my sanity and open my eyes.

He was there, my angel, my strength... but I still wasn't entirely sure this was real. I felt my soul want to burst with anxiety. What if it wasn't? What if I was just seeing a mirage? "Emm...ett?" I forced the thoughts back and attempted to touch him. My hand hovered in the air for a few seconds as I desperately attempted to remember how to move my arm.

Instead, he caught my hand and brought it to his cheek. "It's okay, don't panic. That's the last thing you need right now." He kissed my hand and looked into my eyes again. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, but I was powerless to stop them from tumbling over and spilling onto my outfit. 'It _is _real... I did it...'

Luna gently nudged Emmett, and as if in some unspoken code, he pulled out a tiny blue-violet box with a silver bow and opened it. "Hime Alice Jikan, would you marry me?"

If that was crying before, I must've just filled the ocean... _twice_. I couldn't speak, so I just hugged him. Once I found my voice, I answered, "Yes... I love you, Emmett. Always have, always will."

End of P.O.V.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________

Authoress: *eats nachos, watches Arnold get beaten* This is entertaining...

Drum major: Who stole my nachos?

Authoress: *hides nachos*

Hime: *Acts innocent*

Drum major: Arnold! I'm gonna kill you! *Chases*

Authoress: Sayonara, everyone. *relaxes, eats nachos, watches Arnold get killed by three people at once*


	47. Family and Hope

The morning had been perfectly silent. Not that much noise from the street, no exploding toasters, no screaming. Luna had been especially on her guard. It was a good thing though, because Melbu was attacking the tiny apartment with his new minions. Only a few minutes pats noon, and already the room was crowded with creatures ripping and tearing flesh, some with claws, others with swords, and a few with magic.

On the roof, Luna and Melbu fought it out. "Demon sealing spell!" Melbu swiftly cast his spell.

Luna dove out of the way and slashed at his throat.

Melbu used his spear to knock her to the ground and pin her. Holding down her throat, he whispered into her ear, "Before much longer, you will pass out... then you'll be mine to control... forever..."

A pulse of energy ripped through the hanyoukai's body. 'No... not now... please, not now...' A second pulse tore through her. Her eyes reddened and she felt raw strength flow into her muscles. With a mighty heave, she pushed the wingly off of her and leaped to her feet. "You will never control me..." Her voice was a cross between her normal voice and a deep growl. Before he could move, Luna was on top of Melbu, shredding the wingly's flesh with great speed and sharper claws.

In desperation, Melbu cast one last spell, and evaporated. Kagura ran up to discover that her new master had left. 'Damn... forgotten again...'

Luna noticed the new opponent and grinned with the desire to feel blood pouring from wounds. "Ah... a new challenger... perfect." She lowered into a hunter's crouch, tensed and ready to spring.

Kagura noticed the hanyoukai just a little too late. Crimson eyes glared into hers. Raw energy emanated from her, making Kagura feel weak in comparison. Kagura staggered back in fear. 'And I had to show up right when the killer is out... Shit!'

Luna had her pinned in seconds, crushing Kagura with her weight. Claws scored into flesh, leaving trails of blood in their wake.

Kagura cast a spell and deflected her, knocking her into an air vent. The scratching of claws on metal made the youkai cringe. Before she could register the movement, Luna was on her again, ripping, tearing, and shredding Kagura to tiny pieces. As she prepared to kill her, Luna froze. Kagura, who had weakly put her arm up in defense, looked at the hanyoukai. What was once crimson eyes were now crystalline blue and a softer glow was in her eyes. Kagura stared as Luna made a sharp turn and a cascade of raven hair flowed away. She stopped just a little bit away from the staircase. Glancing back, she spoke in a clear, almost bell-like tone. "Just one question... Where is your true family, Kagura?"

As Luna walked down the steps, Kagura began to feel dizzy and weak. As the world began to close around her, she felt two strong arms pick her up. A familiar, silver-haired man was carrying her. "Lloyd."

Lloyd looked down into her eyes. "God, it looks like Melbu fed you to the dogs or something."

"One dog. Vicious. Black hair and crimson eyes." Her last words echoed through her brain continuously. '_Where is your true family, Kagura?_'

"You're thinking about something." Lloyd snickered. "God I envy that Edward now... I'd give anything to know what's running through that head of yours."

Kagura sighed. 'These days, it seems like he's the only one I can confide in.' "I was just thinking about families."

Lloyd twitched nervously. "Uh..."

Kagura punched his in the arm weakly, "Not that kind... I mean like Luna has. They're all different, yet they get along perfectly. They even fight like one unit when we attack!"

"What about it?"

"Well... I can't help but wonder... Where's my family?"

The tears in her eyes startled Lloyd. "I guess..." He whispered slowly into her ear, "I guess we're each other's family."

A slow smile spread across her face. "I guess we are. But we need to be free..."

"I know, love, but where do we go?"

"I wonder if Luna would take us in..."

"I guess it's worth a shot. Hang on, I'll teleport us back." Lloyd focused his powers and let a green light cover them both. They landed several seconds later at the doorstep. "Well, here goes nothing..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress: Sorry, peeps, that's all I had time to write... Just wanted you guys not to think I've forgotten or anything.

Hime: *Is growling*

Piper: Aww, shut up! *throws book*

Authoress: Contain yourselves! I'm trying to-

Piper & Hime: *start fighting*

Authoress: *scribbles something, Piper and Hime are in separate cages*

Piper & Hime: Hey!

Authoress: *scribbles something else, Edward appears in Hime's cage, Emmett appears in Piper's cage*

Piper & Hime: Damn it, Luna!

Authoress: *quickly erases it and writes something else, the boys switch places*

Piper & Hime: Much better!

Authoress: Now that they're occupied, I want to apologize for not updating sooner. The band ended up missing the first competition due to the fact that we were flooded into our houses... again. Which sucks because we'd worked so hard for it.

Piper: Amen, sister!

Authoress: *Throws shoe*

Piper: Ow...

Authoress: Now if I could speak without interruptions, I still won't be able to update often, but, do not think I've forgotten. Just too busy marching. and dancing. and surviving high school.

Hime: She's always busy.

Authoress: *Tosses other shoe*

Drum major: Luna! You can't march barefoot!

Authoress: Shit... Give me my shoes!

Piper, Hime, Emmett, and Edward: *play keep-away with the authoress's shoes*

Authoress: I need those! Sayonara, everyone. *continues to try to catch shoes*


	48. This Title Will Reveal NOTHING!

Slowly the door creaked open and the couple walked inside.

The small room was filled with people of all kinds. In the center of the room, an old couch was covered with people. A short, brown-haired woman sat on one side with an ever shorter black-haired woman's head propped up on her arm. The tiny woman that was laying down was holding her swollen stomach in agony, and that was the person that Kagura needed to talk to. "Luna?"

The tiny woman looked up at her. "Yes?"

Kagura walked over to the couch, ignoring the growls of an over-protective sesshomaru, who was sitting with luna's legs across his lap. Bravely, she knelt down beside the couch. "I've thought about what you said earlier..."

Luna's ears twitched, but she made no comment as Kagura continued. "Lloyd is my family... and I'd give anything for him to be safe. Would you please let us stay with you?" Fearful of what she would find, Kagura glanced up into the eyes of her former rival.

Instead of hate, she saw nothing but compassion and sympathy. "Yes, you may."

Kagura gasped as she saw the reason why luna was in so much pain. Her stomach was badly swollen with bruises covering the exposed skin. The hanyoukai herself was extremely pale, with only a little color showing on her lips, possibly from make-up.

"Kagura... you need to move... I may have to get up soon."

Kagura quickly obeyed, returning to her spot beside Lloyd. She watched as Carlisle examined her again. "Any minute now," He said as he rose up from checking her heartbeat, "We should go ahead and take her into the other room."

Piper sat up carefully, gently moving Luna's head out of the way. In the blink of an eye, she was back with a stretcher. Hime, Carlisle, and Piper slowly moved Luna onto it, and all four, being followed by Sesshomaru, raced into the next room.

The sounds of screams ripped throughout the apartment as the night went on. Everyone was on edge as Carlisle stepped out of the room. "It was twins again. Two girls. Names are Tari and Mira."

Slowly, the crowd went in and saw the newest members of the family. Kagura couldn't help but smile as she saw them, one with ginger hair and brown eyes and one with silver and black hair with silver eyes. "They're really cute."

"Thank you. This one is Tari," Luna pointed at the ginger-haired one, who was nibbling on her mother's finger, "and this is Mira," she pointed to the one with the silver eyes who was pulling on her ears, "They're very playful."

"I can tell." Kagura laughed as Tari caught her finger and began to nibble on it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authoress: And that's all I got so far...

Hime: Lovely... And who gave her hot chocolate?

Piccolo player: WHOOHOO! I LOVE CHOCOLATE!

Hime: Piper? Why is there a guy piccolo player streaking down the field? And why is there a guy piccolo player? I'm confused...

Piper: ELIDIAN!!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! *chases after him with a stolen bat*

Hime: The band is scaring me...

Authoress: *is gulping more hot chocolate* RUN ELIDIAN!!!! BAILEY NEEDS YOU ALIVE!

Bailey: Oh, lovely. *is upset about Kari's idea of a dress*

Kari: Shut up. The dress looks good on you.

Bailey: Then why is he streaking?

Kari: because he's hyper.

Authoress: Sayonara, everyone... Wait! Two things: One, If you want to ask the characters anything, I'm starting that now, and two, if you think you can draw my characters, I'd like to see it... I want to post the pics I've drawn, but my scanner's busted. NOW, sayonara, everyone.


	49. The Truth is Revealed

Jacob awoke in the middle of the night with tears falling down his face. Desperate for comfort, he hugged the closest thing to him, which turned out to be Zakura.

Zakura sighed. 'He's been like this since I've known him... There's got to be a way to ease his pain... I wish he'd talk about it...'

Tears continued to fall as he remembered the last moments of his dear friend. He had been chasing a vampire, only to have her jump off of a cliff. As he turned his head to check, he saw his friend leaping into the water without seeing the vampire waiting on her. 'Bella... Why didn't you wait?' He dove in after her but never made it in time. The vampire had bitten her and gotten away, and his pack would kill her if they knew. He had no choice. He set her on the shore and waited.

Help finally arrived in the form of a cloaked figure with pale skin. "Give her to me. I will protect her and teach her well, I promise."

"W-who are you?"

"That is of little importance. The girl will be safe with me, and you will meet her again someday... as well as me."

"At least take off the hood."

Carefully, the hood fell back, revealing raven-colored hair and piercing crystalline blue eyes. Two dog ears stuck out of the girl's head. "You can trust me."

Reluctantly, he picked Bella up and set her in the girl's arms. "I'd better see her again."

"You will. Oh, and Jacob?"

Jacob looked at her in shock. "Y-yes?"

"I have one request. The Cullens are in Greece. Care to get them and tell them Victoria is in Tokyo? Stay with them too, If you don't mind."

Jacob only nodded in response and took off in the direction of La Push.

"Jacob!" Zakura's yelp brought him back to reality. "Jacob... please... tell me..."

"I'm sorry... but I can't, Zaku." His eyes were instantly pulled to where two crystalline blue eyes stared at him from across the pitch black room.

"I kept my promise, Jacob." Luna voice whispered in a dialect only Jacob and her could understand. "She's still alive."

"Where? There's no Bella here."

"You only see names? Shocker. The girl is here, but her name isn't Bella. She had no memory of it."

"Tell me... What happened?"

**Luna's Recount (in third person):**

'God this sucks... I can't believe Lita has me out here in a fucking cloak, freezing my ass off, and waiting on a werewolf and a soon-to-be vampire! Oh! There they are.' She gingerly stepped out to meet the werewolf man as tears poured down his face. "Give her to me. I will protect her and teach her well, I promise."

"W-who are you?"

"That is of little importance. The girl will be safe with me, and you will meet her again someday... as well as me."

"At least take off the hood."

'Alright, sounds fair.' she gently pulled the hood off, revealing her dog ears to him. "You can trust me."

Reluctantly, he picked Bella up and set her in the girl's arms. "I'd better see her again."

"You will. Oh, and Jacob?"

Jacob looked at her in shock. "Y-yes?"

"I have one request. The Cullens are in Greece. Care to get them and tell them Victoria is in Tokyo? Stay with them too, If you don't mind."

Jacob only nodded in response and took off in the direction of La Push.

'God, not even a thank you? Gees! And I'm freezing my ass off here!' She carefully sat the girl down in a nearby cave and waited.

Three days later, the vampire awoke. Luna was sitting and watching carefully. "You ok?"

The vampire jumped at first, then nodded.

"Remember who you are?" 'Because I don't know you...'

The vampire shook her head and started rubbing Luna's dog ears. "Soft."

"Ok then... why don't I name you? How's about... Piper?"

"I think it'll work." The vampire continued to rub Luna's ears as she called Lita and told her of the new vampire.

**Normal mode:**

Jacob blinked for several seconds. "You mean... Piper is?"

Luna nodded. "Yes, Jacob. She's fine." She leaned over and winked at Zakura, who removed one bracelet fearfully.

'Oh god... What if we don't imprint? But I have to try...' Hesitantly, she opened her eyes and found herself lost in his. He was all that mattered anymore.

Luna silently tip-toed out, not seeing the brunette vampire who had listened in on the whole thing or the male vampire that was beside her.

Edward stared in disbelief at the girl beside him. 'This is... So I failed... Damn it.'

Piper looked up at him. "Could you... maybe... tell me what my human life was like? I only remember tiny fragments..."

Edward looked at her and a calm feeling came over him. "Sure."

* * *

Authoress: I'm back!

Piper: And worse than ever.

Authoress: *ignores* And I've just gotta say I'm a little upset.

Lita: Hola! Como Esta?

Authoress: Grr...

Piper: Speak English!

Lita: ...

Authoress: *looks over* Elidian....

Elidian: What?

Authoress: Never streak again... You've killed my eyes.

Piper: I am now embarrassed to be in the same section as you...

Elidian: Hey!

Authoress: I don't blame ya, chika. It's the one year anniversary of my story! Yay!

Zakura: *ignores, sighs, covers face*

Elidian: You're just jealous 'cause you're not hot like me!

Zakura: You're not hot... You are a twig.

Piper & Authoress: Agreed.

Authoress: Sayonara, everyone.

Hana, Hime, Piper, Zakura, & Luna: Now review, please!


	50. Once Again, The Title Says Nothing

"What do you want, Aro?" Luna's crystalline blue eyes pierced his crimson ones as the Volturi poured into the room.

"I came here for the immortal child and those responsible for its creation. Surrender it now and I may spare the rest of you."

"I have a name and a gender, ya know!" Hime glared at the creepy vampire in front of her.

"Ah, I never knew they aged... experiment of Lunari's or natural?"

"None of your damn business!" Bree growled, protecting the girl fiercely.

"So it was an experiment? I see it worked well."

"Would you shut up?" Izuru stood between the girls and the Volturi, already seeing red and preparing to fight.

"Why so hostile? Must I rip apart your whole coven just to punish one or two?"

"Correction, baka, it's a coven-pack and if you even think about touching one of my coven, I will tear you to shreds and burn you with the hottest flames of hell. I promise." Luna's grin only strengthened the fear in the hearts of some of the Volturi.

Caius charged at the tiny hanyou. In a flash, both stood with teeth buried in each other's shoulders. Fierce growling came from both sides as the fray began. Zakura tackled a vampire who was diving at Jacob.

"You don't have to protect me, you know," Jacob muttered as he changed into wolf form.

"I'm in love, it makes me want to protect you more." Zakura drop kicked another vampire as Jacob tore into the first.

With Luna and Caius, things were moving much slower. Neither had blinked or even moved as the seconds trickled past, each heart beat pushing him one more inch toward insanity. A change in scent struck fear into his cold, dead heart. 'Wait... why does she smell like a demon... and a werewolf? Oh. Holy. Shit. No...'

A deep growl ripped from her chest as she tore his shoulder off. Glowing red eyes held his for one second before the shredding claws hit him. His scream went unnoticed by his battling comrades.

Sesshomaru gasped as he saw his mate tearing into the vampire and caught her eyes. 'Oh no... I've gotta stop her!' His arm struggled to keep a hold on the fast and agile hanyou. Spotting his brother, he yelled, "InuYasha! Help me here!"

Another set of indestructible arms was around the girl as they dragged her away from the fighting. InuYasha had to bite his tongue to avoid cursing as razor sharp teeth met in his hand.

Sesshomaru forced a kiss onto the hanyou, suddenly realizing he missed the intended target as he stared at silver hair. Several minutes of throwing up preceded the event.

"Wow, you throw up after kissing your wife? Damn..." InuYasha smirked as he held up a silver haired Luna.

"God damn it, InuYasha!"

"Well, she's cured... sort of. I don't think her hair should be that color though..." He laid the sleeping girl down on the bed. "Who'd you think you kissed?"

"This Sesshomaru refuses to answer that."

His reply was greeted with a shoe to the face. "Speak correctly," Luna muttered in her sleep.

"Damn... she's got you trained." InuYasha smiled as Kagome laughed. "Been doing alright in here?"

"Yeah. Piper stayed with me."

"No one got past the door." Piper smiled at the hanyou. "It was almost too easy."

"Good. Hmm... there's no sounds outside..."

Sesshomaru peeked out. "The fighting's over. We won.... but I don't see everyone."

"Edward?" Piper asked the youkai as she got up.

"I don't see him."

Piper looked through the wounded and dead. "He's gone... Is Luna awake yet?"

"Yes," A groggy hanyou woman walked in.

"Erase my memory of Edward... It's too painful..."

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Luna focused on Piper's memory. Breaking through the shield, the memories crumbled like dust, making the vampire dizzy. The hanyou's arms caught the vampire as she collapsed. "Easy there." Luna sat her on the couch, or rather, what was left of it. "Just rest."

"Ok..."


	51. Sorry, Out of Overused Titles

Sesshomaru stared at the tiny hanyou in front of him. "Luna, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Your hair is silver."

"Don't worry. It'll change back soon." As if a command, her platinum hair returned to the original raven color. The tips of her hair turned an bright pink. "You don't mind the pink tips, do you?"

"It looks just fine to me."

Luna pulled the much taller youkai into a passionate kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He pulled her as close as he could with his one arm.

"You know... something's been bothering me for the longest time..."

"And what would that be?"

"This." Luna focused all of her energy and touched the stump where his arm used to be. With a great flash, a new arm appeared, fully functional and looking natural. "I didn't like what Yasha had done to you, and I studied how to fix it. It took me a long time to get it right, because I figured you didn't want a tentacle for an arm."

"Thank you," Sesshomaru whispered while cupping her cheek in his new hand and pulling her into a kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Sesshomaru."

His golden eyes brightened, then darkened a little. "But I didn't get you anything..."

"Just seeing you so happy is a good enough gift for me." Luna smiled at him.

"You know something? I never knew how sexy the pink-tipped hair made you..."

"Race you to the well?"

"Of course, my moon goddess." With that, both the youkai and the hanyou raced across Tokyo to get to the well so they could have some peace.

"Damn... Look at them run." Kagura watched as the two darted off. "You'd think they were on fire."

Lloyd just glared enviously at the disappearing figure of Sesshomaru. 'He doesn't deserve her... She's mine, God damn it!' He swiftly stood up and chased after the two.

"Lloyd!" Kagura's rage send her racing after him.

She got there the same time as Sesshomaru. The strong scent of Luna's blood greeted them as they stepped into the room with the well.

Luna was pinned to the wall by Lloyd and bleeding heavily. He was trying to tear through her clothing as fast as he could, but the weak hanyou was keeping him from it. "No... Lloyd... stop..." To Sesshomaru's dismay, she fainted.

"Heh, this is what you get for cheating on me, bitch." He punched the girl in the jaw and smirked as blood dripped from her mouth.

Fury enveloped Sesshomaru's senses as he flew down the stairs at the wingly. Both struggled as Kagura picked up the body and started healing her. "Luna... please wake up."

Several uneventful seconds passed as the shivering hanyou struggled to regain consciousness. Slowly, her pale eyelids parted to reveal her crystalline blue eyes.

"Luna! Come on! I know you're tougher than this! Wake up!"

"Kagura... I..."

"Just shut up and heal already!"

Luna's hand rose to Kagura's forehead. With a sharp gasp from Kagura, the hanyou's eyes closed again as Luna forced her soul into Kagura's body.

'Ow... crowded...'

'Who invited you?' Kagura shook with the odd chill that Luna's soul created.

'I tried to tell you. Anyway, we both know Sesshy isn't going to last long in this fight, so we gotta do something.'

'You doubt him that much?'

'No, I just know that Lloyd's as fast as me, and I'm faster than Sesshy. He can't even see the movements.' Both watched as Sesshomaru kept glancing around to try and locate the wingly. A spray of blood came from his back as Lloyd struck, then darted off before Sesshomaru could attack.

'You're right... but what can we do?'

'You'd be surprised. Just trust me.'

'Ok...' Kagura gave Luna complete control and tried to stay out of the way.

'Get your ass over here and help me, damn it!'

'Oh, sorry.' Kagura took back control over half of her body. 'This ok?'

'Yeah. First, duck!'

Kagura pulled her body to the floor just as Sesshomaru flew over her head. 'Ok, that's never a good thing...'

'Quick question, can you see what I'm seeing?'

'See what you're... What?' As soon as she asked, she saw Lloyd darting straight at her. 'Now what?'

'Kick, Windy, kick!' Luna mentally screeched at the owner of the body as Kagura put all of her strength into the attack.

Lloyd smacked into her foot, taking more damage from his own force than his. 'What. The fuck.. Was that?'

'Well, you know, I never really use my legs... I usually use a feather for travel.'

'I think you've got feathers in your brain! Now, strike before he does or he'll-' Luna was silenced by the wingly's fist hitting Kagura in the chest. As they both felt the wall smash against their heads, Luna barely finished. 'Do that...'

'Nice, smart one, now what?'

'Give me complete control... I think I have the solution.'

As Kagura obeyed, she felt all her muscles start burning with rage from Luna's spirit. 'Damn... Remind me never to make you angry again...'

A fierce snarl ripped from her chest as Luna took charge. Glaring red eyes searched out the wingly. "I know you're hiding... why don't you come out and face me?" A grin spread across her face as she added, "Unless you're not really the man you forced me to believe you were, all those centuries ago..."

Lloyd jumped out from behind the well. "Bitch, you're gonna die for saying that! You and all your little friends!"

'Grr... He's really pissing me off, Luna.'

'I got this. Just chill.' "Oh yeah? You think you're so macho that you can beat me down again? Nuh-uh. Ain't happening again. You ain't man enough to take on this woman, much less win, so back the fuck off before I rip your foot off and shove it into your own damn ass!"

Kagura stared at her in shock and disbelief. 'Wow... Go Luna!'

Lloyd darted behind her before she could react. 'Let's just see, love... because you can't get rid of me so easily...'

Luna stomped his foot with one leg and kicked back with the other. The sharp yelp and groan confirmed that she had hit her target. As Luna whipped around to face him, Lloyd was on the floor, pressing his legs together and trying to forget the pain. Sharp claws tore into his body as Luna relentlessly maimed the wingly.

Sesshomaru could only watch as what looked to be Kagura was tearing Lloyd to shreds. Panic gripped him as he couldn't find Luna. 'Oh gods no... Luna!' His heart almost stopped as he found her bleeding, unconscious body laying on the steps. Desperate to save her, his struggled to move his body until he was right beside her. "Luna... I'm sorry..." He pulled the tiny, still breathing body into his strong arms and sobbed into her hair.

As Luna finished slicing into Lloyd, she caught the scent of tears. Glancing over Kagura's shoulder, she noticed Sesshomaru was crying over her still mending body.

Sesshomaru looked up to see Kagura standing over him, reaching towards one dog ear on Luna's head. He noticed a wisp of silver pass between her hand and Luna's ear and then heard the low groan that meant Luna was awake. "Luna? Can you hear me?"

"Yes... barely..." Two crystalline blue eyes looked into his amber ones.

His hand lightly stroked her cheek and slid to her neck. Massaging it gently, he whispered into her ear, "Just rest... He won't hurt you again... I promise."

Slowly, the sparkling eyes closed and a soft snore filled the silence. Carefully, he stood up and carried her home.

Kagura swiftly followed him. 'Oh, no, you don't. You're not leaving me here.'

Kagura opened the door once they arrived. "Um... where are you going to set her?"


	52. Childishness

Kagura opened the door once they arrived. "Um... where are you going to set her?"

In truth, there was no place but the floor to set the tiny, wounded hanyou. Asleep on the couch was a creature with long silver hair. "InuYasha, get up. Luna needs the couch."

The creature looked at him and growled, "I am not that rude, ill-tempered mongrel!"

"Hey, Donna."

"Hey, Luna." The creature smiled at her.

"What did you do to Yasha?"

Donna just pointed to where the half-demon was smacking himself in the head repeatedly.

"Um... Why are you hitting yourself?" Piper smirked at the hanyou as he continued.

"I'm not! She's controlling my arm!" He stood to try and make her stop.

"Down, boy!"

His legs slid out from under him and he landed on his butt, causing several people in the audience of vampires to burst into laughter.

"Not bad for an endangered species, huh?"

"Feh."

"Don't start with me, dog boy. I may be a wingly, but I can still send you flying." Donna grinned. "Unless you want to apologize for calling me fat."

"Alright! I'm sorry! Just stop doing this!" He had one of his ears in his hand and was pinching and twisting it painfully. "You're gonna tear my ear off!"

Donna smiled as she released his arm from her spell and let him relax. "God, I love my powers."

"Aww... I'm sorry she did that to you..." A vampire with dark brown hair gently petted him, causing InuYasha to jump in surprise. "Mika! You need to stop sneaking up on people!"

"But it's fun!"

Luna stood up and gave Mika a hug. "Sis! I missed you!"

"I missed you too, you tiny piece of fluff!" Mika hugged her tightly.

Luna was turning a shade of purple. "Mika... can't breathe..."

"Oh, sorry." Mika set Luna down and let her catch her breath. "I keep forgetting that you have to breathe... I'm used to being around vampires."

"Hey, if you guys are here, where's Isabella and Kaden?"

"Where are they usually?"

Piper couldn't help but laugh. "Nice one, Mika. The sad part is... she's completely right."

"Oh, and we found a guy unconscious outside."

"It was Edward. He fell out the window and apparently, vampires can get knocked out." Piper smiled at Luna. "Shocking?"

"Yeah. I had no idea vampires could get knocked out."

"I thought you deleted her memory?" Kagura questioned the raven-haired hanyou.

"Yeah, it's flawed. I can delete it, but if they come in contact with the forgotten person, it comes back."

"Oh, that's great." Kagura entertained herself with a feather that was just floating around.

"Feather-brain," Luna mumbled under her breath with a slight grin on her face.

"Fluff for brains." Kagura returned the comment. Both cracked up and fell to the ground laughing.

Sesshomaru just watched, smiling a little. "So, it's safe to assume you two are friends now?"

"Don't assume..." Kagura began.

"It makes an ass out of you and me!" Luna half-shouted as both started rolling on the floor from the laughter. Kagura stuck her hand up and Luna quickly tried to high-five it, resulting in a red hand print on Kagura's forehead. "Oops..."

"Ok, that sucked."

"Yeah. I have bad aim."

"Kinda obvious."

"Try again?"

"Duh, genius." They tried again and finally got it right.

"Wow, you'd think they were sisters." InuYasha muttered to Sesshomaru.

"It scares me a little."

* * *

Authoress: Sorry I haven't been putting these things on here... We've been busy.

Piper: No, you've been busy. We've been relaxing while you worked.

Hime: And worked, and worked, and worked.

Zakura: *drinks an entire can of pepsi in one gulp, tosses the can in the general direction of the garbage can, misses* and you're out of pop.

Authoress: NOOOOOOO! I NEED MY PEPSI!!!!!

Piper: *sighs* I'll get the Sesshomaru pictures and the pepsi. Zakura, pick up these cans before Princess hurts herself. Hime, handle the audience. *gets online and uses the Sesshomaru pics to entertain the authoress while she runs to the store to get some pepsi*

Zakura: Why do I always have to pick up the cans?

Hime: because you use them as weapons.

Zakura: oh.

Hime: Please remember to review. Sayonara!


	53. Party 2! Part 1

"God I'm bored."

"Me too." Mika turned to look at Luna. "How long's it been?"

"Since what?"

"Since we last had a party, you baka."

"Oh... um... I honestly have no idea."

"We should do another karaoke night."

"Karaoke? I love it!" Sango smiled. **(And you thought that chapter was unimportant!) **"I wonder what we're singing this time..."

"So, I'll get Zakura to pick up some things so we can make this a party." Luna quickly ran to find the vamp-youkai as Mika stole some candy from an unsuspecting Hana **(Oh, no! Poor little Hana! *tear*)** and ate it.

"Hey! That was mine!"

"Snooze, ya lose, kid." Mika smiled as she gobbled another piece.

"You're a vampire! You don't eat candy, you drink blood!"

"What, you want it back?" Mika stuck out her tongue with the piece of candy on it.

"Not after it's been in your filthy mouth."

"Then shut up about it, midget." Mika stole another piece and smiled. "God, by the time the party starts, I'm gonna be so high on sugar..."

Meanwhile, in the hall, a man with silver hair snuck back into the room where the rest of the guys were waiting. "It's a party. Apparently, the girls are so bored that they want to sing."

"Well, that's not bad. I'm shocked they didn't hear you though, InuYasha." Sesshomaru grinned at the monk. "You sounded like a drunk, lopsided badger out there."

"Well, maybe that's because I'm a hanyou, not a perfectionist!"

"Both of you, shut up!" Their father stood up and growled.

"Wow... way to lose your temper there, Touga."

"Shut up, Zieg. At least my children don't growl at everything."

"Nah, they prefer to growl at each other instead."

Touga lashed out at Zieg in a furious rage. Zieg caught the arm and tucked it behind the demon's back with ease. He leaned into the Inu-Taisho's ear and whispered, "Just because I'm a mixed-breed doesn't mean I'm not as strong as you, got it?"

"Wow... and I thought we were bad..." Sesshomaru looked at InuYasha. InuYasha returned the glance, "I'm sorry... I guess we're both just insane."

"Yeah. But the worst part is... we get it from him."

"Yeah."

* * *

A Few Hours Later....

InuYasha heard a noise at the door. Irritated as it is, he answered.

"Hey, look, it's the mutt!" Koga smiled way too cheerily. "Did we make it in time for the party?"

"Luna, why is Koga here?"

"Because, baka..." Luna jumped onto his back, almost knocking the breath from him. "If I can make friends with Kagura, I know you can make friends with Koga."

"Hey, Lu!" A girl with black hair with blue streaks waved at her from behind Ginta and Hakaku.

"Ariana! Glad you made it!"

"Yeah, it was hard trying to get retard here to slow down so I could catch up."

"If you'd run and not hop like a freakin' frog!"

"I'm half frog demon, thank you, Mr. Smart Ass!"

Meanwhile, a way too happy Miroku mixed the punch for the party. 'Yes, my dear Sango, you will soon be mine...'

* * *

Authoress: sorry about the cliffie. Ran out of time. More coming soon!

Mika: Party! *eats all the candy*

Hana: *sniffs* You could at least share...

Mika: Not gonna happen. Sayonara!


	54. Party 2! Part 2 & What The bleep

**Authoress: Sorry I haven't updated in so long... Been extremely busy.**

**Mika: Doing what? Eating and sleeping?**

**Authoress:** **No, genius, thinking. Plotting the story. And this is two chappies in one!**

**Authoress's Boyfriend: Yay!**

**Mika: What you cheering about, Dopey?**

**Authoress's Boyfriend: She likes me! I'm actually in the beginning skit!**

**Mika: Let's just start the story...**

Before too long, the party was started and everyone was either eating or talking, except for InuYasha and Koga, who had their arms crossed and would not talk to each other.

"Aww, come on... can't you two get along for one night?" Jasper grinned. "I know Kagome's gonna be pissed if you don't..."

"Shut up," InuYasha growled.

Meanwhile, a slightly drunk Rose staggered up to the karaoke machine. Clicking a few buttons, she soon found a song she enjoyed listening to on her daughter's mp3 player. As the music started, she started belting out the song.

"Check it out

Going out

On the late night"

Zakura quickly gave Luna a device with a bright red button and whispered, "Because she so desperately needs censoring."

"Ah... Lovely..."

"Looking tight

Feeling nice

It's a-"

Luna pressed the button as hard as she could. A loud beep sounded from the speakers, completely blurring out what Rose was singing.

"fight

I can tell

I just know

That it's going down

Tonight

At the door we don't wait cause we know them

At the bar six shots just beginning

That's when-"

Luna angrily slammed the button down again, making a longer, louder beep than before.

" put his hands on me

But you see

I'm not here for your entertainment

You don't really want to mess with me tonight

Just stop and take a second

I was fine before you walked into my life

Cause you know it's over

Before it began

Keep your drink just give me the money

It's just you and your hand tonight

Midnight

I'm drunk

I don't give a-"

With a fierce growl, Luna slammed the button down for the third time.

"Wanna dance

By myself

Guess you're outta luck"

Luna unplugged the karaoke machine. "That's enough, mom."

"What?"

"There are kids in the house."

"So? You grew up on cussing."

"Yeah, and I have mental issues. So stop."

"Ugh, fine." Rose sat down grumpily.

Mika smiled. "So, what are we singing?"

Luna thought for a moment. "Um... what we usually sing?"

Mika grabbed Hime's arm. "Come on, pipsqueak. We're singing."

"Hey! I am not a pipsqueak!"

Luna giggled a little at her friends. "Alright, let's start." She quickly plugged it up again and got the right song. **(Ok. Switching to script form for this song & all other multi-part ones.)**

Mika: "There's only two types of people in the world

The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe"

Hime: "Well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl

Don't like the backseat, gotta be first"

Luna: "I'm like the ringleader

I call the shots"

Mika: "I'm like a firecracker

I make it hot"

Hime: "When I put on a show..."

All: "I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins

Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break

I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage

Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same"

Luna: "All the eyes on me in the center of the ring

Just like a circus"

Mika: "When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip

Just like a circus"

Hime: "Don't stand there watching me, follow me

Show me what you can do"

All: "Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor

Just like a circus"

Luna: "There's only two types of guys out there,

Ones that can hang with me, and ones that are scared"

Hime: "So baby I hope that you came prepared

I run a tight ship, so beware"

Luna: "I'm like a ring leader, I call the shots."

Mika: "I'm like a fire cracker,

I make it hot"

Hime: "when I put on a show..."

All: "I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins

Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break

I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage

Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same"

Luna: "All the eyes on me in the center of the ring

Just like a circus"

Mika: "When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip

Just like a circus"

Hime: "Don't stand there watching me, follow me

Show me what you can do"

All: "Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor

Just like a circus"

Luna: "Let's go.."

Mika: "Let me see what you can do.."

Luna: "I'm running this."

Hime: "Like like like-like-like a circus"

Mika: "Yeah, like what..?"

HIme: "Like like-like a circus"

Luna: "All the eyes on me in the center of the ring

Just like a circus"

Mika: "When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip

Just like a circus"

Hime: "Don't stand there watching me, follow me

Show me what you can do"

All: "Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor

Just like a circus"

Luna: "All the eyes on me in the center of the ring

Just like a circus"

Mika: "When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip

Just like a circus"

Hime: "Don't stand there watching me, follow me

Show me what you can do"

All: "Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor

Just like a circus"

Everyone clapped for the performers as they sat down. A song with a rock beat came on. Mika, Luna, and Hime just looked at the two boys with sly grins on their faces. Mika whispered, "How long will they last?"

"Not long..." Luna replied, "InuYasha loves this song."

As the music played and the guitars joined in, InuYasha couldn't help but start singing. **(Multi-part starts now.)**

InuYasha: "Do you know the enemy

Do you know your enemy

Well gotta' know the enemy"

As Koga noticed his foot was tapping to the music and that the words were popping up on the screen, he decided to jump in and start singing as well.

Inuyasha & Koga: "Do you know the enemy

Do you know your enemy

Well gotta' know the enemy

Do you know the enemy

Do you know your enemy

Well gotta' know the enemy

Violence is an energy

Against the enemy

Well violence is an energy, right.

Bringing on the fury

The choir infantry

Revolt against the honor to obey

Overthrow the effigy

The vast majority

We're burning down the foreman of control

Silence is the enemy

Against your urgency

so rally up the demons of your soul"

Neither one noticed that the girls were high-fiving and paying up on their lost bets as the boys started laughing at each other while trying to sing.

"Do you know the enemy

Do you know your enemy

well gotta know the enemy

Do you know the enemy

Do you know your enemy

well gotta know the enemy

Insurgency will rise,

When the blood's been sacrificed

Don't be blinded by the lies in your eyes.

Well, violence is an energy

From here to Eternity

Well, violence is an energy

Silence is the enemy

So give me, give me revolution!

Do you know the enemy

Do you know your enemy

Well gotta' know the enemy

Do you know the enemy

Do you know your enemy

Well gotta' know the enemy

Do you know the enemy

Do you know your enemy

Well gotta' know the enemy

Overthrow the effigy

The vast majority

We're burning down the foreman of control

Silence is the enemy

Against your urgency

so rally up the demons of your soul"

As the song ended, both boys were acting more like old friends than actual rivals. As InuYasha downed another cup of punch, he wobbled a little, "Whoa!"

"Easy there! We don't want you knocking down... um... whatever the hell that thing the bowl's sitting on is called."

"Yeah.." InuYasha backed away from the counter.

As the night went on, more songs were sung, and it soon became obvious to the vampires that someone had spiked the punch.

"Wow... This is entertaining..." Edward's speech was slightly slower than normal.

"Yeah..." Piper giggled like she was high. Truth be told, they all were, due to a misplaced, uncapped permanent marker that was sending fumes everywhere. "Y-you know what we should do?"

"Um... not really..."

Piper only grinned and dragged him off.

As they left, Sesshomaru was staggering up to a very dizzy Luna. "Hey, baby..."

Luna giggled. "You look so silly like that..." She fell into his arms and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Unfortunately, she missed and fell onto the table. "Ow...."

Drunk Sesshomaru only chuckled at the tiny girl as she tried to get back up. "And you look silly like that, dear."

"You're so silly!"

"So are you!" Both cracked up.

As the happy couple laughed at each other, InuYasha opened what he thought was a root beer and started guzzling the liquid.

"Um... Pher...a... mone... Strange name for a root beer..." Miroku stuttered as he wobbled.

InuYasha spit out the drink all over Miroku. "This tastes like shit! What the fuck is this?"

Miroku muttered, "It sure as hell stinks..."

Instantly he noticed that almost every demon was staring at him. "What'd I do?" His confusion suddenly changed to fear as the demons, catching the odd scent, tackled him.

Rin only giggled as she picked up the bottle. "So that's where the bottle went... I knew grabbing a bottle of demon pheramones out of mom's mini-lab would have its advantages... Too bad they didn't save any for me..." Rin pouted and went back to the other kids. 'Would have been funny to try that trick on Sota... Until we got caught...'

Shippo, however, was having problems of his own. He couldn't figure out how to walk without falling over everything. He felt Hana's nose on his neck.

"Wow... you smell extremely drunk... Did you get into Zakura's wine coolers or something?"

"I d-didn't do nothin'" Shippo slurred as he flopped onto the ground.

'Wow... he is really drunk... This could be my chance...' Carefully, she pulled out a tiny flask of what seemed to be root beer out of her purse.

"You have the pheramone potion? Share with me!" Rin screeched at the fox demon.

"No way! Mine, bitch!"

Rin smiled sweetly and made the fox demon eat her teeth. Picking up the brown liquid, she carefully poured some onto her neck and set the bottle down half-empty. "Told ya we should share." Happy with her own work, she walked off to find her boyfriend. 'Me and Sota are gonna have so much fun!'

'God, she's a bitch just like her mom!' Hana struggled to get up. 'At least there's still some left...'

Hime, still somewhat sober, despite the markers and booze, picked up the bottle. "Demon pheramones? Young demons don't need any of this." Carefully, she put it back into the case with the other stuff Luna usually carried in a mini-lab and locked it. Hana could only stare in disbelief, lower eye twitching, as the vampire locked up what she had stolen. 'Damn... All that work of distracting those bitches... of unlocking that case... of digging through eighty million things, just to find that one flask... gone. Damn it!'

The next morning...  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Luna woke up to a list of sore things: a sore back, aching legs, a headache that would not go away, and a stomach that was turning faster than tires on a race car. Throwing up, she decided to find out what was so cold on her back. Timidly, she turned to look at what had a vice grip on her waist. 'Mika? Oh shit... What the hell happened last night?' The scent of blood hit her nose and she instantly knew. 'Ok... maybe this is exactly what you were thinking... but why do I have every symptom of a hangover? I didn't drink...'

InuYasha, however, was waking up to an even weirder reality. 'Hmm? Warm... really warm... ok, so I'm up against something warm....' Carefully, he examined what he was laying next to. 'Kagome? No... she isn't solid... She's soft... like a pillow... I have no idea what this is...' Scared, he opened his eyes. A mass of black hair met his gaze. 'Damn... I hope this isn't Luna... Wait... that smell... Holy shit!' InuYasha jumped up. To his horror, it was exactly what he thought it was. 'Damn! Shit! What the fuck do I do now? Gotta get this stink off!' He ran into the bathroom, nearly tripping over Donna as he jumped into the shower. Several minutes passed before he figured out that she was still in the room, listening to everything he said, and was laughing at him. "What are you laughing at?"

"Myself! I'm stuck!"

Normally, InuYasha would've just gone on with what he was doing, but considering that this was Donna, and anything involving her being stuck would be quite hilarious, he leaned out to look at her situation.

Donna had a jar on her hand and a lampshade on her head, but the funniest part was that her lamp-shaded head was stuck in the toilet and would not come out.

InuYasha burst into laughter at the young wingly's plight. "Oh my god! Sure, you can control everyone else, but have you no self control?"

"Oh, shut up and help me already!"

"Can't. I'm busy."

Elsewhere in the apartment, chaos was brewing.

Jasper sat up, the last of the marker fumes' effects fading. All he knew was that he tasted blood, human blood. As he glanced around for the source, he spotted it. A tiny girl was laying on the ground nearby, a slight cut in her arm and an obvious bite on her neck in the exact shape of Jasper's teeth. 'Oh god... I bit Kagome... I'm a monster!'

"Way to state the obvious, moron." Rin spoke up from behind him, having fully recovered from her hangover early.

"You can read my thoughts?"

"You said it out loud."

"Oh..."

"Yeah." Rin carefully examined kagome and placed a bite just over Jasper's. As she noticed his questioning look, she answered, "Mom says all hanyoukai produce venom, and if enough venom is placed in a bitten human's body, you can reverse the effects of vampire venom." She bit into the girl's shoulder. "But it won't always work. At least it'll give her a chance to remain living." Rin bit Kagome's wrist and continued to cover the girl's body in tiny, barely visible bites.

* * *

**Mika: *Is half-asleep***

**Piper: Where the hell am I? It's dark in here!**

**Hana: Duh, genius.**

**Hime: Oh, I found a light switch! *flicks it* Oh, it's just a drill... Yay! Super-Awesome-Happy-Drill-Time!**

**Piper: *Groans***

**Hana: Damn it, Hime...**

**Mika: *Still half-asleep* Leave the lights off... I'm sleeping.**

**Authoress: Sayonara, everyone!**


	55. Old Memories

"Get your lazy ass up!" Zakura screeched at the leader of the wolf tribe, anger flowing through every inch of her as she threw him off of the couch.

"Oi! What was that for?"

Tears welled up in the vampyoukai's eyes, "I-I don't know... I'm a monster!" As the vampyoukai broke down and cried, Koga was quite afraid. 'Kami, what did I say? I didn't mean to hurt her like that...'

"Oi," InuYasha spoke as he walked into the room, "What happened to Floppers?"

"InuYasha, who the hell is 'Floppers'?"

InuYasha only pointed to Zakura and repeated, "Floppers."

Koga muttered, "That is so retarded."

"Oi, Sparky!" Luna called from the next room, "Could you get my venom from the lab box? We have a problem..."

InuYasha sighed, "Yes, Fluff." As he turned to find the lab box, he replied to Koga's smirk, "It was nice bugging you, wolf boy, but I gotta go help my little sis." Slowly, he walked away, leaving a confused youkai behind.

"Oi, I got the ven- Holy shit! Kagome!" InuYasha's eyes widened into panic as he saw her, tiny crescent moons showing where she had been bitten everywhere. Dashing to her side, he saw the true cause for concern, the vampire's bite mark. "W-who did this?" His voice shook as he tried to fight the tears, "W-who killed my Kagome?"

A slight groan got his attention and his eyes darted to her face. "Kagome?"

Luna swiftly took the venom from InuYasha and injected it into Kagome's arm. Slowly, the injured girl blinked. "The venom... it's warm... but now I feel numb..."

"Luna, she's numb," InuYasha reported.

"Yasha, I know that. She's supposed to be. It's better than the searing pain of vampiric conversion." Luna only smiled as she wrapped Kagome in bandages. "Don't worry, little sis. You're getting your wish."

"Oi! You're not supposed to keep secrets from me!"

"I'll tell you in a minute, Sparks, now keep your pants... er..." Luna noticed all he was wrapped in was a towel, "towel on then, since you obviously won't wear pants." Disgust showed on Rin's face, but Luna was completely neutral as she picked Kagome off of the floor and set her on the bed. "Besides, I don't think 'Uncle Yashi in Towel' is appropriate for Rin, don't you agree?"

**Kagome's Point of view:**

It was dark and silent. I felt like I was floating in water, too deep to get out and too shallow to touch the bottom. 'How odd...' I felt strong hands pulling at me, pulling me deeper and deeper. I couldn't move. I couldn't even breathe. Suddenly, the water was gone. I was beside the Sacred Tree where I met InuYasha. To my dismay, Kikyo was there.

"Do you honestly think you can become more than human and be happy?" Kikyo's voice challenged and infuriated me.

Before I knew what I was doing, I shouted, "Why do you have to challenge me?! You're nothing but a pest!"

Kikyo only laughed at my outburst, "Fine, do it, but you'll have to overcome me first." Kikyo lunged at me, knocking us both down. I honestly had no idea what she meant. Struggling to stay alive, I jumped up and ran, only to find her right on my heels. As I searched desperately for any way to stop the murderous miko, I felt an odd sensation pulsing through me as one stray thought rushed to my conscience, that she was already dead. 'Is this... an illusion?' Bravely, I smacked her, feeling nothing as my hand went through her face. Suddenly, the forest turned pitch black.

"Well done. You have passed the first test."

That voice... It sounded familiar. As I blinked, I found myself in yet another forest, though this one was very unfamiliar. A strong, silver-haired man stood in the way and a tiny black-haired baby was in my arms.

"Luna, you're going too slow." A forceful hand hit my face, nearly knocking me over. The baby started crying in response. "Move faster and shut that damn brat up!"

This had to be Lloyd. I knew it. But why was I holding the baby? Why did he hit me? Unless...

"Give me the damn brat! I'll silence her myself!" Lloyd jerked the baby from my arms and took his belt off. I watched as he swung at her. My instincts took over. I was aware of a horrible pain in my shoulder and the smell of blood. I knew the belt buckle had just torn through my arm, leaving a gash that bled heavily. I was certain now. This was Luna's memory.

The world turned dark again and Luna was in front of me. "You have done well. Though you knew what he could've done to you, you still defended those weaker than you. I'm impressed." She was fading away as the last words were spoken. I felt warm arms wrapping around me, holding me tightly. As I was able to open my eyes, I saw InuYasha holding me and some odd white stuff blocking my eyes a little.

**Normal mode:**

"Luna, she's awake. Can I get these bandages off?"

"Go ahead, but be careful. I'm not sure, but she has that smell..."

"What smell?"

"You know, _that_ smell. The time when calling us 'bitch' actually makes sense."

"_Oh..._ did I need to know that?"

"Yes, yes you did." Luna smiled and looked at Kagome. "You feeling ok?"

* * *

Authoress: Sorry about that wait...

Mika: You should be. *is picking a weight off of her head*

Authoress: I was talking to the audience.

Mika: Ohhhhh... I get it.

Authoress: Yeah, right, so... sorry about the wait, haven't had time. Should have some time now. I have spring break. Boo...

Mika: Whoohoo! Partay! *is dancing*

Authoress: *sighs* Wish I could have fun like that... I miss my boyfriend... Anyway, Sayonara, everyone.


	56. New Challenges

Authoress: Hey, sorry about the cliffy... I've been trying to update as much as I can and I haven't had a lot of time to type out chapters. I'm making up for lost time due to spring break so, I'm at least going to try to get this plot going again. Thank you all for your valuable time and reviews!

"Yeah..." Kagome blinked several times, slight confusion showing on her face. 'How odd... I don't remember seeing this clearly... ever...' As she glanced at Rin, she noticed tiny scars, probably from the many times she was attacked by hunters. Continuing to gaze from child to mother, she became aware of something she never would've noticed before: Luna was completely covered in scars.

"So, how are you liking the new eyes?"

"Huh?" Kagome looked at Luna in pure confusion. "New eyes?"

"Yeah. Human eyes are dull and practically useless. The venom upgraded them for you." Luna smiled, "As it did a lot of things. No doubt, you can hear better too. You should also be able to run faster, lift more, and smell far more delicate scents."

"Oh... um..."

"Welcome, Kagome. You passed the tests. You are worthy, so we welcome you to the world of the hanyoukai." Rin giggled. "I think the first thing you should do is control your ears..."

Kagome glanced up and noticed two soft, black dog ears sitting on her head. One was bent on one side and seemed to point sideways while the other was flattened against her head. "Um... I need help..."

"You'll get it eventually." Luna glanced at InuYasha and noticed the glazed expression. "Um... Sparky?"

A fierce growl erupted from the hanyou's throat as he pounced. Several things happened at once. Luna had pinned him to the floor as his fangs went towards Kagome's neck. Rin was crouching protectively over the startled girl as a gasp came from Kagome. Luna growled something to Rin and continued to hold him off while Rin picked Kagome up and got her safely outside. Luna pinned InuYasha and growled viciously in a language that Kagome had never understood until now. _"InuYasha, stop this right now."_

"_Get the fuck off of me, Luna, she's mine."_

"_Not yet. This is her first heat. She just transformed. Do you not realize the ways you could hurt her right now?!"_

"_I could... hurt her?"_ Horror flooded into the male hanyou's eyes as he spoke it aloud.

"_Yes. Her reproductive system is the last to change and that happens during her first heat and her body is still fragile, like hot glass fresh from the furnace. You've got to give her time to adjust and cool from the conversion or you'll shatter her... or worse, make her go through what I did all those millennia_ _ago. Now, I am your alpha, got it? I give you commands for a reason. Promise you'll listen next time."_

"_I... I will... I promise."_

"_Good. Now go back to normal form and let her know you're ok. Don't go near her though. I'm getting too old to have to drag you off of her like this."_

"_Y-yes, Alpha." _As InuYasha forced himself to calm down, Rin brought Kagome back in, carefully staying in-between them to make sure Kagome was safe.

"InuYasha!" Kagome was almost in tears, "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine." InuYasha stayed away from her as he left the room.

"He doesn't look ok..." Kagome sighed, glancing down to hide the tears.

"Chica, we've got a lot to teach you before he can be ok with this."

Authoress: Once again, sorry, but this was all the time I had... Should be more chapters coming soon!


	57. No Idea What to Call This

Authoress: Hey guys, wanted to update for you.

Authoress's newest ex: Huh? Why am I in a cage?

Sesshomaru: *growls*

Authoress's ex: And what the hell is that?!?

Sesshomaru: You... Hurt... Luna... Prepare to die!

Authoress's ex: AAAAAAAAAAH! *runs like hell*

Authoress: Notice the new rating? It's for this chapter.

Mika: And possible Lemons!

Hime: Bleh... Stupid citrus fruit...

Mika: Not what I meant.

Authoress: And now, on with the story!

Authoress's ex: AAAAAAAAAAH! SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!!!

Audience: *Watches*

Authoress: Ugh... *turns audience around*

* * *

Kagome groaned in misery. "How the hell do you stand this?"

Luna replied from the freezer, "By climbing into something cold."

"Hey, make some room in that ice chest! I want in!" Kagome shoved herself off of the couch to find that the freezer door was shut. Nearly ripping the door off, she found the tiny hanyou curled up on the top shelf. 'So this is what they mean by the phrase "In heat". Boiling skin, gushing blood, not being able to walk through the house without at least ten sets of eyes on you... Kami, this sucks...' As Kagome managed to tuck herself into the frozen box, two golden eyes kept watch over her.

"Oi, what are you doing, mutt-face?"

"Shut up, wolf boy. I'm watching over Kagome."

Koga was about to reply, but then he noticed something about the hanyou's eyes. "Are you... crying?"

"She's in pain and there's nothing I can do..." InuYasha tried to hide the tears. His hand trembled as he tried desperately to hold himself up, afraid of collapsing right there, in front of everyone.

"InuYasha, relax. She'll be fine. I can distract the guard dog, if you'd like." Sesshomaru added with a grin, "She's only abstaining because she thinks Kagome's not yet strong enough to handle you in demon mode. She'll be only too easy to distract."

"Whoa there, brother, you say those things like Shippo isn't listening to you."

"So? You swear."

"Doesn't mean I talk about sex."

"You aren't the only one tortured by those scents, InuYasha. It gets worse when you're mated to them." Sesshomaru hastily pointed to his mate mark. "Now, I'll distract Luna, you get your new mate, got it?"

"Alright, fine."

Sesshomaru smiled and walked into the room. As he opened the freezer and pried out a way too infuriated hanyou, InuYasha watched in amazement as all it took to make Luna go limp and lay in Sesshomaru's arms was simply a quick kiss on the mark on her neck. 'I'll have to remember that for later.'

"Go, stupid!" Jacob literally threw InuYasha into the room.

"Damn it, Jacob! I wanted to do it!"

"Too slow, Koga!" Jacob grinned and dodged a punch to the face. Humor shone in both boys eyes as they wrestled.

"Aww!" Mika giggled at the two, "They act like pups!"

Zakura only smiled in response, looking down at her expanding belly. 'At least Jacob can play with them, once they're born...'

Meanwhile, Rin, Sota, Chiyo, and Ryu were hiding under a blanket fearfully.

"God, what's got you guys so worked up?" Piper glanced at the four trembling figures sticking out from the bed.

"M-monsters..." Chiyo muttered, curling up into a tiny silver ball of fluff. As the sounds grew louder, Piper's inquisitive look turned to one of annoyance. "Ugh..."

* * *

Sesshomaru: *is covered in blood*

Authoress: God, Sesshy, I said scare him, not slaughter him!

Sesshomaru: It isn't slaughter without laughter, and _I_ haven't laughed.

Authoress: Ugh... It'll take weeks to clean up this mess... Sayonara, everyone. *cleans*


	58. Love Through Pain

Authoress: Sorry, but this is all I had time to do. Hope to write again soon!

It was midnight and a young, black-haired girl was sleeping, her upper half dangling off of the bed. Occasionally, she'd groan, thrash a bit, and roll over, pushing her further off of the bed.

Inside her dream, there was only a dark forest, much like the one back when she was in Serdio, but the trees were far younger this time. What puzzled her was that there was a pale, almost ghostly woman in front of her in a dark cloak that concealed her identity well. "L-Luna? Where are we?"

"Hush, child. I am not Luna-Ri, but instead, the one that she descends from."

"Rose?"

"Nor am I Rin-ata. Think further back. I am Doa-atsuki. I am Keeper of the Realms, master of all that surrounds us. I have come to try to help you save everyone."

"Me?" Sam looked highly confused. "Why me? What did I do?"

"Well, I can tell you did Danny, as if that baby belly was any hint to that."

Sam blushed brightly, "So, it's that obvious?"

"Yes, but you won't survive to see your own baby."

"What?" Sam went from embarrassed to sad.

"Your body won't be able to handle the birth. You're only human."

"Can't that be changed?"

"Only if you can mutate yourself to match Danny's species. If you stay human, you will die during the birth. Overshoot it and you'll die of ectoplasm-poisoning."

There was a long pause. "...How do I do it?"

Back in the waking world, Sam grabbed one of Luna's syringes. 'Gotta make this quick...' Checking to be sure he was asleep and in ghost form, Sam stuck the syringe in Danny's arm and took out some ectoplasm. 'Let's hope this works...' Withdrawing the now green object, she impaled herself in the heart with it, using the last of her ability to move to inject the ectoplasm straight into her heart.

Danny snapped awake in time to see her inject the glowing green gel into herself. "Sam! No!" He jumped down and caught her as she got too weak to hold herself up.

Her violet eyes were half-lidded as she whispered "I love you." Then, gently, her eyes closed and she became unconscious as Danny, who was convinced she had killed herself, cried.

Just at that moment, a curious Kasumi walked in and saw the two on the floor. "Wow... total crybaby." Gingerly, Kasumi removed the syringe from Sam's chest. "Come on, we can use Luna's lab equipment to monitor her."

"But she's dead..."

"No, idiot, she's trying to be half dead. Like you are."

"Huh?"

"She understands her limitations as a human. She won't be able to give birth to your kid. She will die. At least in this way, she only partially dies."

"I don't see why-"

"Look, she wanted to give you kids. She couldn't in this form, so she's getting a new one, ok?" Tears welled up in Kasumi's eyes and even Danny could tell there was a hidden pain deep inside her soul.

"I-I'm sorry..." Danny brushed the hair from Sam's eyes as he looked up at Kasumi and she started to connect the monitors to the tiny girl, who was now shivering with the effects of the ectoplasm. "Is it really that bad on humans?"

"How would I know? I'm one-fourth demon. I swallowed some ectoplasm before, though... God, that stuff made me sicker than a dog! And I am a dog!"

**Sam's P.O.V.**

I no longer knew where I was, or even who I was. All I knew was the pain. It felt as if I was being ripped apart to my very core. I felt extremely nauseous, but I couldn't throw up. I couldn't even move. My legs felt like jell-o and my arms were far worse. I was almost certain I didn't even have arms anymore.

As the agony lingered and intensified, I felt like I should give up. The idea that this was impossible pulled me down like an anchor. What was left of my mind scrambled for any way to free myself from it. A memory came into my head. He was holding me... Protecting me... Loving me... And I knew he was still alive... Waiting on me. Waiting on me to what? I furiously searched my mind for the answer. I remembered barely being able to hold my eyes open and telling him I loved him... I had to wake up.

**End P.O.V.**

Danny watched as she convulsed for several minutes. It seemed like the ectoplasm was attacking her nerves, and it scared him. Once he saw the blood begin to pour from her eyes and mouth, he panicked.

"Dude, chill. She's ok. That's just how the body expels the excess ectoplasm. See?" Kasumi pointed at one stream of glowing blood. "It means she's survived the internal transformation."

"Danny..." Sam muttered, too weak to even open her eyes fully. She was looking at him as a slow smile spread across her face. "I love you..."

Tears came to his eyes as he gently scooped her up and held her, wiping the blood from her eyes and mouth. "Sam..."

Sam gently snuggled into his arms, eager to be comforted by him. Understanding this, Danny gave up trying to talk to her and simply held her close, letting himself be comforted by her heartbeat and her to be comforted by his embrace.


	59. Traitor in the Midst

Authoress: Well, Sorry it took so long to update, everyone. There's been computer trouble and writer's block.

Piper: *is passed out on the floor*

Authoress: Um... Can someone call a doctor, please? *pokes her with a stick*

Mika: Well, she'd better get her ass up. Marching band is starting soon and so is school.

Zakura: *kicks a pepsi can* God this place is a mess... Luna's beer is everywhere. Just look. *points at a pepsi can*

Authoress: Well, it's not my fault I get drunk off of pepsi.

Zakura: No, you mean it's not your fault you get totally wasted drinking pepsi. There's not even any alcohol in it!

Authoress: We all have our flaws, Zaku. Besides, I've only had three pepsi cans. The rest are yours, Flopper-Topper.

Zakura: Well, Fluffers, you've forgotten last night then.

Authoress: ON WITH THE STORY!

A noise woke up Touga in the middle of the night. As he blinked awake, he could see a shadow moving across the floor. 'Odd... No one should be up just yet...' After a moment of debate, he decided to get up and investigate. As the shadow crossed a moonlit window, he figured out who exactly it was. 'Zieg... Why is he going into my son's room? And why is he being so sneaky about visiting his daughter?' The half-asleep dog demon peeked into the room just in time to see the glint of silver only made by a sharp blade being raised into the air by the ancient father.

A loud crash disturbed Sesshomaru as the two wrestled in the floor. "What's going on?" The enraged demon sat up and glared at the two on the floor. "If either of you have woken up Luna, I swear I'll rip your hides off."

"Sesshomaru!" Zieg stared in shock and fear as Touga snatched the knife away.

"I caught him sneaking out. I followed him in here and saw him getting ready to use this on her." Touga held up the knife. "I figured I'd better stop him before he hurts someone."

Sesshomaru turned to glare at Zieg, "Why would you want to kill her? She's your daughter. Makes no sense."

"That THING is not my daughter. My daughter died shortly after birth. THAT is the God of Destruction, and IT needs to be destroyed. Pronto."

With all the shouting, it became impossible for Luna to sleep. With an angry growl, she sat up, completely naked and glared at all three guys. "God! What does it take for a bitch to get some damn sleep in this fucking house?"

Sesshomaru blushed and closed his eyes at the sight of her, Touga whipped around, face dark red from embarrassment, and Zieg just glared before growling, "See? IT doesn't even cover itself in the presence of men!"

Luna glared even more fiercely and hissed, "Men? You look like a mouse to me! Now shut the fuck up!"

Touga added, "It should be obvious she's a woman. You're looking at her nakedness. I'm shocked you haven't looked away or something."

"IT IS NOT A WOMAN! IT IS... well... AN 'IT'!"

At this, Luna began muttering in an ancient language. Sesshomaru recognized it as her eyes lit up an icy blue and interrupted her right as she growled the last part. Zieg let out a chilling scream of pure agony as Luna's aura swelled out around him and crushed him until nothing was left. He could only watch as the eerie glow faded from her eyes and she passed out, falling back onto the bed in complete exhaustion.

"Wow... um.."

"Yeah..."

"Hey, son?"

"What?"

"Remind me never to piss her off... ever."

"I will. Oh, and dad?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks. For waking us up."

"Any time. Just... Well... Do me a favor next time."

"As in?"

"Make sure Luna has clothes on. I threw up a little when I saw those markings..."

"What markings? Those are scars."

"Wow... Um... I'm just going to leave now..."

"That would be best."

"Um... Bye." Touga raced to the door, only to find that it had shut behind him, and smashed into it. "Ow..."

As he left, Sesshomaru looked back down to the sleeping hanyoukai who was now curling up into a ball and smiled. "I guess I love the violent side, too..." Gently, he kissed her cheek and layed back down in an attempt to get back to the peaceful sleep interrupted by a rude traitor.

Mika: Wow... short chappie.

Hime: Well, what did you expect?

Zakura: $200 for all my pepsi cans that I bought.

Authoress: Just the cans?

Zakura: They had pop in them... Before a certain little Fluffer showed up...

Authoress: Um... Gotta run! *runs off*

Zakura: GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE POP WHORE! *chases her*

Britney Spears: *looks out from under the bed where piper is* Was she talking to me?

Lady Gaga: *opens a cabinet door from the inside* Or me?

Christina Aguilera: *Comes out from behind the couch* Or was it me?

Mika: Wrong pop, whores. (Sorry! Couldn't resist that joke!)

All three: Aww... *leave*

Authoress: Please review! It means a lot! And someone help me!


	60. Issues?

As the first light of dawn shone above the horizon, Luna's eyes narrowed. "Piper."

"What?"

"Remember the plan?"

"I think."

"You think or you know?"

"Not sure."

Luna sighed. Already her plan was failing, and it had yet to begin. "This particular season is hard on demon breeds. It will be even harsher on Rin. Remember, this is her first. We have to protect her." The worry and fear couldn't be hidden in her eyes as she whispered, "You're the back-up plan. If things start to get bad, grab her and run. Don't stop until there's a planet between you and them. I will not let her have my childhood."

"So... Pick up and run... Yeah, that's never failed before."

Before Piper could flinch, Luna was one inch from her face, glaring into her eyes. "And you'd better take this seriously, unless you intend on sharing your guy with her, and I really don't think she likes him too well..."

"Would you just leave me alone?" Rin's angry yell awoke anyone who had managed to get a tiny bit of sleep that night. "God, you guys are so annoying!" A slammed door greeted Sota's nose, leaving him bleeding a little from the force.

"I just want to know what's wrong and why you're suddenly so upset with me!" The hurt in his eyes was easy to see as Shippo checked his nose.

"You know, you'd do well to avoid those doors..."

"Shippo..."

"Huh?"

"Shut up." As a hurt Sota left, Luna mentally added, 'And also to avoid my daughter right now. I don't care if you're my friend's brother. I'll still rip it off and shove it down your throat if you touch her.'

"God, Luna, you're so melodramatic." Edward muttered from across the room.

"And you'd do good to shut the fuck up before I start testing my magic out on you."

"What are you going to do? Turn me into a butterfly? A frog, maybe?"

"No, but I can turn you into a bitch in heat fairly quickly."

"Try it, bitch."

"Edward..." Piper groaned, "would you stop before she actually does something?"

"No, I'm tired of hearing about it. I wanna see it."

"Fine, but I'm not saving you from this one."

"Found it!" Luna smiled proudly as she pulled a bottle out of her lab box. Inside was a liquid similar to root beer. (A/N: Let's see if you were paying attention before.) Walking past him triumphantly, she smashed the bottle over his head.

"That's it? Just a bottle to the head? Hah! I'm still a guy! It didn't work, Miss Witch."

"I never said it would change your gender..." As she spoke, he felt a hot breath on his neck.

"Um... Do I have to watch?" Piper awkwardly glanced from Edward to Luna.

"No. I'm not watching either. Come on, let's go talk to Rin. I'm sure she onto the sorrowful part of her hormone shifts now."

"Now that's a plan."

As the girls walked out, Edward tried to run away, only to be caught by two more guys, confused by the scent that was spreading rapidly through the apartment. "HELP!"

As Luna had guessed, Rin was crying, hugging a pillow on her bed. "What's happening to me? I hurt people, have no patience, and can't contol my emotions!" She threw the pillow, resulting in Piper attacking it as it flew at her face. Feathers flew everywhere as Piper ripped the unfortunate pillow to shreds.

"Well, sweetie, it's mating season, you're in heat, and the guys won't quit bugging you. Personally, I admire your control. I usually can't get through it without at least destroying something. A village here or there, mostly trees, occasionally soneone's face..." Luna stopped as her words caused Rin to giggle a little. "See? You can still be happy."

"It's just that... I'm not sure..."

"If you aren't ready, then just wait. If he loves you-"

"How do you have sex?" (A/N: Insert anime falls or face-flooring here. As long as both Luna and Piper fall to the floor for all the awkwardness, it should fit.)

"Oh... So you haven't even told her, Madame Pervert?"

"Piper, shut up, and no. It's awkward as hell to tell your daughter that when you would like her to wait it out until next year."

"Ok! I want some answers now!" Rin's scream put out the sparks of argument that were forming in the room.

"Oi, that was my ear..."

"Mine too."

"Yeah, but she wasn't in your ear."

"True."

"Ahem. I'm waiting."

"Ah, yes, your question..." Luna pulled a notebook from her kimono. "is answered here. There's info on experiments with cross-venomization. Study. You'll have to know that for the test."

"Um... Ok, I think I can read your handwriting. Thanks mom." As she began to look over Luna's notes, Luna and Piper walked out.

"How in the hell did you fit that in your kimono?"

"Haven't you noticed I look like I have breasts now?"

"Seriously, what all is in there?"

"Um..." Luna paused to look down her shirt. "A cell phone, two old mp3 players, apartment key, lab key, a map of tokyo, two sharpies, a pencil, a notepad, oh, and this thing." Luna pulled out a watch from her bindings. "Stole it off of a hunter."

"Lovely. Just lovely..." Piper shook her head in embarrassment. 'Should never have asked...'

Authoress: *is laughing so hard she can't breathe*

Piper: I had to ask, didn't I?

Zakura: That's how it goes.

*A sharpie falls out of Luna's shirt*

Zakura: Oh my god! Black sharpie! Mine-mine-mine-mine-mine! *grabs it, throws the lid, sniffs the ink, grins*

Piper: Um... That's been in Luna's bra...

Zakura: Sharpie!

Piper: So it's been touching her... you know... personal upstairs parts...

Zakura: Sharpie.

Piper: And you're sniffing it now... and touching it...

Zakura: Sharpie?

Authoress: Please! *still laughing* Review! *rolls over laughing* Sayonara!


	61. More Issues

Footsteps could be heard from the door as a small black shadow checked its surroundings. Though his attempt to be quiet was apparent, the shadow could tell exactly who was approaching the door it guarded. 'I hear you, Koga. There's no sense in trying to hide from me. From this shadow, I see all, hear all, and know all. Your footsteps are drawing closer and closer still. Do you think I'm an idiot, sir? Do you not realize that what you're still learning, I've known for thousands of years? Your senses are weak, because you should've noticed me at the doorway by now.' A dark hand caught his leg and Koga fell to the floor, screaming in shock as he landed and noticed the dark arm. A dog-eared head poked out of the shadow, crystal eyes glaring at him. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't be watching?

"Um... Uh... It's not what you think!"

"It isn't, huh? Then _why, _might I ask, are you sneaking to my daughter's room?"

"Rin's room? I thought this was the bathroom!"

"I never said 'Rin'. Now I suggest you run back to the living room and go back to sleep before I turn you into dust." Luna released his leg and watched as the terrified wolf ran as fast as he could. "Piper?"

A soft snore echoed from the room. Luna used her shadow to wake up the sleeping girl.

"What the hell? Luna!"

"Glad to hear you're awake. Now let's see if you can quit drinking my vials of venom." She poked her head under the door and looked at the vampire. "Half-demon venom isn't good for you. It makes you sleepy."

"And it makes Hime grow. What's next? It gets you pregnant too?"

"Probably. My venom does some crazy stuff..." Luna glanced from the vampire to her daughter, who was still asleep and curled up under a blanket. "Is she doing any better?"

"Nope. Fever's still high. Blood scent's kinda thick. She seems to be in quite a bit of pain."

"If the blood scent is thick, chances are that the blood is also thick. She may need some water. Since you're also essentially a walking ice pack, you may need to pick her up and cradle her. There's not much we can do about the pain though."

"Well, I'm thankful I'm not a half-demon. this whole 'heat' thing sucks... and I'm not even in it!"

"Just focus on watching my daughter, ok? I want to ensure she doesn't get harmed." With that, Luna slid under the door again, scaring Zakura on the way out.

"What the hell? Give a halfa a warning before just sliding under a door like that!"

"What did you expect? Me to pull myself completely out of this shadow and walk through a door like a normal idiot? I'm not a normal idiot, I'm a lazy one."

"Well, lazy idiot, help me find Carlisle. I'm in labor and Jacob won't wake up!"

"Oi, Piper, need you to guard the door! I'm taking Zakura to Carlisle. It's an emergency." Luna stood up, letting the shadow condense into her robe before calmly carrying Zakura into another bedroom. Kicking the door down, she yelled, "Carlisle! Got a situation for you!"

"Can't it wait? I'm busy."

"Oh, ok, I'll just ask this baby to quit ripping out my insides and wait another three hours!" Zakura shouted, causing a swearing Carlisle to stomp into the room.

"Do I even want to know what was going on in that closet?"

"No, you don't. Now hand me Miss Preggo."

As Luna obeyed, Zakura yelped in pain. "Sorry. Oh, & Jacob's apparently in a coma."

"Yeah, he sleeps pretty heavily. I'm quite sure that elephants could be on top of him and he wouldn't wake up."

"Hey, doc, less talky, more GET THIS DAMN BABY OUT OF ME!"

Carlisle carried her into the room and set her on the bed as Luna hurried back to the door and sat down. 'All I can say is, this is one screwed up family...'


	62. Run, Girls, Run!

It was just another day for Luna and her friends as they sat close to the bed. Rin was finally starting to sleep better and the girls had begun to think that they were in the clear. As usual, Piper was listening to her headphones, Luna was keeping watch, and Mika was examining her latest haul from raiding a certain fox demon's candy stash. Extracting a sucker from the bag, she lazily flopped down onto a pillow on the floor, tossing the wrapper as if it were nothing at all.

"Pick that up…"

"Shh…" Mika leaned closer to the wall as if tracking prey, listening intently and cautiously sliding over to the corner. Stopping at the vent, she looked into it. "Um… I dunno how to say this, but the vent's open…"

The low rumble from downstairs only confirmed their dire situation. "We need to get her out of here fast…" Luna was carefully wrapping her daughter in a blanket as she spoke, "They'll be up here in no time… So here's the plan. Mika, you'll take her first. Piper, stay with her. I'll hold them off. If they start to catch up, Piper should take Rin and run for it. Mika, I trust your fighting skills as much as mine, so there should be no need to have Piper fight as well. Here." Luna handed the cocooned girl to her friends and rushed out to meet the approaching wave of claws and teeth.

"Run like hell!" The order was out and both girls were doing their best to obey. Before long, however, they began to tire. "Ugh… Think we can rest yet?"

"Piper… we just… we just… okay… yeah… rest now, please…" Mika nearly collapsed near a cave.

"Purebred, huh?"

"Shut up, half-blood. You know it's because I didn't get enough candy…"

"I don't see how you can stand that stuff… Sugar-breath."

"Where am I?" Rin sat up, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

Meanwhile, with Luna, it was a bloodbath. Carlisle had ripped her arm open and Edward had torn quite a bit of fur from her tail. A swift flash of black raced past her and Luna growled in annoyance and frustration. Several sharp blows to the head brought her back to the fight at hand. 'Damn it… I hope they've covered their tracks…'

Unfortunately, this never crossed the vampires' minds as they calmly explained what happened. Rin paid close attention to both, yet was the first to hear the sound of rapid footsteps rushing in.

Mika caught it next, reaching for the pole that she had strapped to her back. "Piper, run."

As Piper picked up the worried child, Mika swung the pole at an invisible target. All three heard a sickening crack as they realized she was actually moving ahead of her target, which was Koga's now knot-bearing skull. Piper covered the terrified child's eyes as she raced out of the cave.

Mika, however, smiled at her handiwork. "Looks like my year of being Flag Captain Mika never left after all…" The sound of pounding feet and paws made her smile even more as she whispered to no one but herself, "One for the money…"

The footsteps grew louder.

"Two for the show…"

She could soon determine that it was quite a few men rushing towards her. Her smile turned into a grin of pure evil, her grip on the pole tightening simultaneously.

"Three to get ready…"

As the first head popped out of the trees, she shouted, "NOW, GO, CAT, GO!"

Piper heard the Elvis reference and smiled. "That's how we do it!"

"Do what?"

"Never mind, Rin."

Authoress: *is doing the happy dance*

Mika: Um...

Authoress: I got to update! And I didn't need to look at the keyboard! Sayonara!

Mika: Ok...


	63. A Twist of Events

As Luna struggled against the vampires, she became aware of a pool of blood forming at her heels. Upon the realization that it was her own and was distracting the vampires, she grinned and stuck her hand into it, then flung it into their faces without using any incantations on it. The vampires, now thoroughly distracted, launched themselves at the pool at her feet instead of the hanyou, who threw herself out of the window at the last second.

Mika was beginning to grow tired as she swung at another male. She was starting to fear the worst as the pile of unconscious men got higher and higher. Another loud crack left a familiar, silver-haired demon laying at her feet, rubbing his head in confusion and pain. "Ow…"

"Oh my god! Are you ok?"

"Is my head still attached?"

"Yeah."

"Then I am." The demon stood up, dusting himself off. "Nice defense there."

"Thanks, Sesshomaru… Wait… How are you still normal?"

"Luna gave me some herbs. She only had a few packs left and saved them for me."

"I can see-" Both drew their weapons at the sound of rustling undergrowth. The strong scent of blood hit their noses as Luna staggered into the clearing, holding a gash in her arm shut as she collapsed in front of the two.

"Oh my god!" Both were quickly cleaning and bandaging her wounds as Luna glanced from one to the other.

"T-they're coming…" Luna weakly murmured, "I could only distract them for a bit…" Luna had the saddest look on her face as she continued, "I'm sorry…"

"Shh… just relax." Sesshomaru began to pet the tiny girl as Mika started cleaning a wound on Luna's leg.

"I can't… you'll get hurt… both of you… I don't want that to happen."

"Just relax, you little fluff-ball." Mika's free hand flew up to Luna's ear before the hanyou could move. Smiling, she rubbed the hanyou's ear until Luna finally laid back with her eyes shut.

'Damn it… I can't even keep my eyes open when she does that…' Luna thought furiously before dozing off a little. Before too long, she was asleep with Mika and Sesshomaru attempting to cradle her.

"Wow… I didn't know you could do that…"

"She won't sleep long though. Never does."

As predicted, Luna awoke quickly. "How long was I out?" Sleepy crystal eyes glanced from the vampire to the youkai.

"Two minutes." Both watched as she attempted to stand.

"Be careful sis…" Mika began, clutching Luna's arm as she nearly fell onto Sesshomaru.

"Can't… must find Rin…" Luna stumbled forward, causing Sesshomaru to wrap his arms around her waist to hold her up.

"I think you need to rest."

"There's no time! Let me go!" Luna jerked out of his grasp. Sesshomaru flinched as the scent of tears hit his nose. Ignoring her struggling, he pulled her into a gentle but strong hug. "At least let me carry you. You won't make it far without falling, and I can go faster than you right now."

As the logic began to make sense in her brain, his lips met hers and she melted in his arms. Carefully, he scooped her up and began to track Rin, the scent still being strong enough to follow.

"Hey! Wait up!" Mika had to run to catch up with the couple as they hurried off.

Piper, meanwhile, was trapped in a cave with Rin, desperately trying to keep the males away.

The trio arrived to see the guys surrounding a tiny cave. Luna jumped out of Sesshomaru's arms and launched herself at the nearest guy's back. Sesshomaru grabbed one guy and fought him off with his sword as Mika swung her old flag pole at the remaining guys, sending them flying in all directions.

The battle continued until exhaustion. Luna had been pinned by a vampire, and was unable to free herself. Sesshomaru was getting dizzy from the amount of vampire venom in his blood. Mika had hit herself several times while knocking out the guys and could barely move for the soreness of the large bruises.

The enemies, however, weren't in such good shape either. One was unconscious, another was writhing in pain from Luna's venom. Yet another had acid burns and bite wounds on his arm. Several more were collapsed on the ground, finally passing out from venom or knocked out by a flag pole.

Luna fainted first, followed by the vampire pinning her. Piper swiftly rushed out and grabbed her, rushing her into the cave without even a slight pause.

Sesshomaru collapsed a second later, groaning from the nausea that followed. The vampire he had been fighting grinned in triumph before attempting to drain him. A loud crack echoed and the vampire's eyes widened before he fell down, Mika standing behind him, stabbing the ground with her flag pole so that she could stand.

The next thing Sesshomaru knew, he was inside the cave with Mika, Piper, Rin, and Luna. He was aware of something in his neck, but couldn't figure out what. Attempting to move, he was held down by a pair of strong yet cold arms.

"Stay still. Mika will be done in a second." Piper muttered from across the room, where she was rebandaging an unconscious Luna.

It was obvious that he was still confused as the black-haired vampiress sat up, wiping her lips quickly. 'Wait… is that blood?'

"You had a lot of venom in your blood…" Mika partially growled, "Now my whole mouth tastes like half-breed…"

"And you know what that tastes like how?" Piper grinned.

"Just shut up! You know I mistook that bottle for lemonade!"

"Yeah, sure… even though vamps don't need lemonade…"

"Oi… Not this again…" Luna groaned as she awoke to the bickering.

"Nice job, Mom. Love the bandages." Rin's sarcasm caught Sesshomaru off-guard, causing him to glare. "Don't talk to her that way!"

"Sesshy, save yourself the trouble and shut up. You know her hormones are too imbalanced to be able to not form a sarcastic comment. She's like me, only without the years of practice!" Luna grinned triumphantly as Rin found herself unable to follow her mother's words. "As long as she's not been hurt, we're fine."

Attempting to get up was difficult as Sesshomaru made his way over to the clearly upset hanyou. "Luna… what's wrong?"

"Nothing." The half-demon girl sat there, looking slightly annoyed, staring at the ground as Sesshomaru put his arms around her.

"Just relax." He pulled her into a hug carefully and nearly flinched as he felt a tear hit his shoulder. "Something's wrong, but you don't have to tell me right now…"

"She's zoned out, you idiot." Rin waved her hand in front of Luna's face. Not to her surprise, there was no reaction. "See?"

Sesshomaru sighed, then began to cradle her. "I hate to see her this upset over anything… I wish there was something I could do…"

At that moment, Luna jumped and blinked, glancing around wildly. "Doesn't anyone else sense that?"

The others exchanged glances, then began to panic as the ground started shaking wildly. "EARTHQUAKE!"

Everyone rushed outside, Luna carrying Rin and dragging a confused Sesshomaru. The cave that they were in was now rising out of the ground quickly.

On Luna's face was a look of terror as she recognized the currently floating object. "No… It can't have begun yet!"

"What?" Everyone turned to look at the horrified hanyou.

"Aglis…" Luna began to shake a tiny bit, then fainted completely, hitting the ground with a dull thud.

"Brother," Mika screamed at a passing vampire, "help us get Luna back to the apartment!"

"Um… Sure." The vampire walked into the clearing and picked Luna up with ease.

"Izuru is your brother?"

Authoress: Finally.

Mika: Finally what?

Authoress: I got this typed after three days.

Mika: You have too much time on your hands...

Authoress: True. Sayonara, everyone. And have a happy Halloween!


	64. Surprise Attack

Authoress: Yay! I got another chapter up!

Everyone: *cheers*

Authoress: *puts on costume* Now, off to work! *leaves*

As the adults put Luna on the couch, Chiyo and Ryu sat on the counter watching them scramble around and attempt to find out what was wrong.

"Don't you feel that?" Chiyo glanced sideways at her brother.

"Feel what?" Ryu glanced back at her.

"Ugh, forget I asked." Chiyo turned back to the commotion. 'Why is it that I can sense things that he can't? We're the same species… and even from the same litter!' "It feels like a human's aura, but not our humans…" Chiyo watched as Miroku, who was panicking, tripped over Zakura, who had sat down in the floor due to having to feed her baby.

A slight giggle escaped Chiyo's lips, causing Kasumi, who had been watching them, to shiver fearfully. "I swear, you have to be the creepiest kid I've ever seen!"

"Why, Auntie, haven't you ever seen my mother before? Her demon side is far scarier than mine…" The girl smirked evilly at the adult hanyou. "Oi! What's that?"

Chiyo's distraction worked, because as Kasumi turned around, Chiyo grabbed Ryu's arm and dragged him to the hall closet.

"What the-" Chiyo silenced him quick.

"I sense hunters," she whispered.

"So? Tell them! I wanna go back to Auntie!"

"Look." Chiyo moved so that Ryu could see, "Mom needs them more than we do."

"Rin?"

"Is counted as an adult like Hime."

"Shippo? Hana?"

"Shippo is… well… having issues, and Hana would take all the glory. You know how she is… and she'd boss us around…"

"So… Us?"

"Yes."

"Ah… shit."

"Ryu! Language!" His sister swatted his ear. "Don't be a Yashi!"

"But seriously… Us? We can't fight worth a shi-… crap."

"But we can buy time. They need time."

"Well… I guess."

"Let's go." Chiyo rushed out as quickly and unnoticeably as possible, dragging Ryu with her.

"Where are they?"

"In the vents." Chiyo used her tiny claws to tear a hole in the filter. "Follow me, and stay close."

"Aye aye, Captain," Ryu muttered sarcastically.

As they ventured further, the horrible stench of blood and pollution hit their noses, nearly causing Ryu to pass out. "Ugh… they reek!"

"Shut up-" Chiyo's eyes widened as one of the hunters grinned.

"Commander J, it appears that I, Commander G, have located some pups for us to experiment o-" His words were cut short by a sharp claw to the throat. Blood gushed from the wound rapidly, some flowing into the cracks in the ventilation pipes.

Carlisle jumped when a strange liquid landed on his head. "Um…" Wiping the liquid from his head, he was startled by its crimson color. "The ceiling's leaking blood…"

"Has anyone seen Chiyo and Ryu?" Kasumi knocked down the door, a fearful expression on her face.

Sesshomaru jumped up from where he had been sitting, on the floor beside the couch, and glanced up at the ceiling with a horrified look in his eyes. Swiftly, he clawed apart the vent, jumping back as a dead body fell onto the floor, followed by two fully-alive pups.

"Ryu! Get your fat butt offa me!"

"Hey! I'm not fat!"

Sesshomaru sniffed the body, causing both of them to stare in curiosity. "It's a hunter. They killed a hunter that we didn't even notice." His expression went from seriousness to a smile. "Nice job, you two."

"I didn't even get to kill anything!" Ryu crossed his arms angrily.

"AAAAAAH!" A second hunter fell through the hole in the vents, jumping up the instant he saw the dead body. "No! Commander G!" He froze, seeing the twins, one with a bloody hand. "You did this?"

As Inuyasha prepared to step in, Sesshomaru pushed him back. "Just wait. I want to see what Ryu does."

The hunter pulled out a gun and smiled. "This is revenge for my friend…"

"Twin power! Ryu fling!" Chiyo yelled as she tossed her brother, who was completely unaware of what just happened.

Out of instinct, Ryu clung to the hunter's face. His claws, sharper and longer than his sister's, dug in deep, even managing to touch the hunter's skull. The hunter ran in circles screaming until Ryu delivered a punch so powerful that even Luna could hear the cracking of the hunter's skull.

Ryu jumped down, half expecting to be yelled at for taking matters into his own hand. Instead, he watched as his dad glanced over at Kagura and spoke. "Do you care to dispose of the bodies this time? I did it last time, and I need to get the twins cleaned up. That blood reeks."

Kagura nodded and began to pick up the commanders as Sesshomaru scooped up the twins, taking them to the sink to get the blood off. "So, who's up for lunch?" Kagura paused as no one laughed. "Oh, come on! I'm attempting to be funny!"

"For one to be funny, one must already be a wise-ass." Luna sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes as she spoke.

"Of course, you'd be the queen of that, wouldn't you?"

"Surprisingly, no. Mika is."

Suddenly, the room filled with a mysterious gas. Those that hadn't made it to a window fast enough fainted upon breathing in the vapor. Footsteps were heard, and those that escaped could only watch as those that fainted were carried off by hunters, their suits spraying that fog-like substance everywhere.

Authoress: *climbs out of a grave in her costume & makeup* Happy Halloween... Be seeing you soon... *laughs evilly*

Hime: Wow... She's taking her job really seriously...

Mika: Yeah, well, it _is _fun, you know.

Authoress: *creepy voice* Sayonara... for now...


	65. The Escape, pt 1

Authoress: I'm back for another chapter! Enjoy!

Luna blinked in confusion. Just a second ago, they had been ready to celebrate the good news that her first litter was capable of defending themselves, now she was in the hunters' hideout, having poison after poison injected into her with no results. She knew her pups probably hadn't escaped, since she couldn't have. A single tear rolled down her cheek. 'I failed them… They won't last here…' Her mate was also missing, and that made her inner turmoil even worse. 'I failed them all… What a lousy leader I am… What a lousy mother I am…'

A sharp blade pierced her chest with so much pressure that she blacked out. "Trust me…" A low whisper caught her attention. "Let me help you…"

"N-no…" Weakly, Luna attempted to fight off her inner self.

"You have no fight left… You've lost what you hold so dear… Why hold back now? Why not seek revenge?"

"None of them would've wanted that."

"But it's out of your hands, love… I gave you the opportunity to give in willingly… Too bad. I want to live." With that, the voice became quiet, and Luna was thrown into a black abyss.

In the physical world, Luna's eyes had changed from crystal to crimson with the white part of her eye now glowing lime green. Objects in the room began to levitate. Her aura itself threatened to crush anything that dared to stand in her way. She broke out of her chains with little difficulty before crushing each hunter slowly, enjoying every crack, pop, and scream of agony as they died.

Her dream was very different, however. She was in a wedding dress, walking down the aisle, seeing her whole family along the way. 'How odd… I could have sworn the hunters did something… Eh, fuck that, I'm gonna enjoy this while I have it!' The vows were over quickly and she was soon arm in arm with Sesshomaru, finally married and happy, oblivious to what was going on just outside her own mind.

Her outer self, now levitating, was traversing down the halls in search of her mate. Each hunter she met was immediately crushed and flicked to the side without a second thought.

Hime was untying herself from the twins as the first of the two awoke. "Oi, a little help here?"

"Um… Sure." Ryu used his claw to cut through the ropes. Picking up his sister, Ryu turned to the older girl. "So… Know a way out?"

Luna's outer self was now just outside the door to the room where Sesshomaru was. Blasting the door down, everyone jumped when she levitated in, with the exception of Sesshomaru, who was too horrified to move. The hunters charged viciously, only to be flung around like rag dolls.

"L-Luna… I know you can hear me in there… Luna! Luna! Don't give in! Keep fighting that thing! Please!"

Inside the dream, she could hear him, but couldn't understand. She glanced around trying to find the source, with no luck whatsoever. The dream Sesshomaru kept telling her nothing was wrong, that she was only hearing the wind, but Luna was starting to not believe him. 'Something's not right here…'

"Luna! Please! Wake up!" Tears were now streaming down his face as he tried desperately to help her regain control.

The spirit which had control of her paused right in front of him, curiosity in her eyes as she took one of the tears onto her finger and licked it. "Salty…" muttered the spirit in a very distorted voice.

Luna could taste an odd salty flavor in her dream as well. 'Something's really not right here…' Out of pure curiosity, she grabbed the nearest person to her and kissed them, then watched Sesshomaru's reaction. He clawed through Arianna, the person who Luna had grabbed, and looked at Luna with surprise and fear. "Knew it." Luna frowned as she used one of her spells to make her arm and hand turn into a huge claw made of a dark vapor. "Shadow Claws!" Luna slashed through the impostor and watched as the 'world' around her melted. She was surrounded by darkness, but knew what she had to do.

The spirit jumped slightly, her eyes wide as she felt the attack rip through her decoy. Staggering backwards, the spirit tripped over one of the bodies and hit the floor as her eyes became normal, blinking once before passing out.

Sesshomaru almost tore his arms off trying to break free to see if she was ok. Once he managed to free one arm, he used his claws to undo the rest of the locks. He ran over to where she was collapsed on the floor, only to hear a loud snore come from his tiny mate. Smiling, he threw her over his shoulder before limping out, not caring that his leg was gushing blood from what the hunters did to him.


	66. The Escape, pt 2

Authoress: Enjoy!

The others were beginning to gather, forming a cluster at the southern gate of the hunters' hideout. Blood gushed from numerous wounds on many of the people, but Sesshomaru was only concerned with one thing now that he had his mate in his arms. "Has anyone seen my pups?"

The nearest person, Emmett, shook his head. "Sorry… but my Hime is missing too…"

Alice, who had been listening in, spoke up finally, causing both men to flinch. "Wherever they are, they are together. Hime and the pups will be fine, I assure you."

"Are you sure?" Jasper whispered to his wife. "We shouldn't give them false hope…"

"My visions are vague… but I know Hime is with the pups… Tracking mod-vamps is far more difficult than I originally thought…"

Hime was slicing through the guards as Chiyo searched for the keys. "Gotcha!" The silver-haired hanyou smiled as she triumphantly held up a key. Blood was running down the chrome object, but the girl wasn't the least bit intimidated as she unlocked the door down the hall.

"Not leaving us here, are you?"

Hime was about to slaughter the source of the voice when it occurred to her that it wasn't the least bit human, but extremely familiar. "E-Elidian?"

"Ah, so you do remember me?" The fox demon smiled almost wickedly. "I must say, I'm surprised. Hasn't Luna taught you to track yet? Or at least to check for safety? I could have been a hunter ready to kill you!"

"Hunters make too much noise." Hime grinned at the man. "God, you look old!"

"Yeah, well, imprisonment doesn't look good on anyone, love. Say, can one of you mini-hounds undo this metal clasp? It kinda hurts…"

"Stop whining, ya big baby." A rough, yet feminine voice resounded.

"Raito, wake your panda ass up!" Elidian jabbed the female in the ribs as Ryu walked over to him.

"Oi! What in seven hells is going on!" Raito growled violently.

"Freedom, bitch!" Elidian jumped up, his metal shackles falling off as Raito stared in disbelief.

Ryu moved swiftly, undoing Raito's shackles before she even realized he was there.

"Let's go!" Hime motioned, leading everyone out before heading out herself.

The group waiting outside had stopped growing for quite awhile when Sesshomaru finally collapsed.

The ground awoke Luna as she collided with it. "Huh? Wha… Sesshy! Oh my god!" As she began examining him, tears started pouring down her face. Working quickly, she tore apart the lower half of her kimono, using it to bandage him.

Emmett and Jasper had looked away the second they realized what she was doing. Alice couldn't help but laugh at the two. "Guys, she has clothes under that. See?" Alice pointed to Luna's darkly colored pants, having to look away as one of the zippers caught the light and bounced it into her eyes.

Both guys glanced at her and were blinded. "Shit! That's really bright!" Emmett fell over backwards, causing Jasper to trip.

"Now you see why I wear this kimono." Luna's voice was unusually harsh as she finished bandaging Sesshomaru, who was starting to become conscious.

"Something's terribly wrong, Alice. Her aura's nowhere near stable and she's severely depressed…" Jasper looked into Alice's eyes as he whispered. In her eyes, he saw only sorrow. "Is it spreading to you too?"

"No…" Alice shook her head. "I saw something too sad to tell you… Something that so many died to prevent, yet it will still happen…"

"I see the others!" Chiyo yelled as the small group ran out of the hunters' hideout.

"So do the rest of us!" Ryu shouted in her ear.

Hime was ignoring them both, focusing on only one thing, finding Emmett. Eventually finding him on the edge of the crowd, she tackled him in a hug. "Mine!"

Emmett smiled, holding her close while checking her for any wounds.

"Aww, such a sweet ending!" Raito smiled. "Why can't you be more affectionate?" She elbowed Elidian in the rib.

"Because you keep hitting me! Stupid panda chick…"

"Excuse me?" Raito glanced at the man next to her, then couldn't help but grin.

Luna, meanwhile, had her head on Sesshomaru's chest, crying softly and hoping no one would hear her. 'I couldn't control it… after all this time… I suck at this…'

'So you admit it?' The spirit's odd voice was followed by its laughter, only making Luna hurt worse inside.

'Shut up.'

'Why should I, you stupid little fluff-queen? I'm THE spirit of destruction. Chaos itself. What are you? Nothing!'

'Just… Just shut the hell up!'

Sesshomaru blinked, confused as to why his chest was becoming soaked, then sat up. Luna fell over on her side in his lap, tears still streaming down her face. "Luna? Why are you so upset?" He slowly and carefully cradled her in his arms, making sure not to hurt her any worse than she already was. "What's wrong?"

Luna attempted to speak, only managing to get out a small squeak before collapsing completely in his arms.

"We gotta get her home, now!"

Authoress: Sorry I don't have as much time as I used to! But I will still try to update! Sayonara, everyone! *runs to class*

Mika: LUNA! YOU'RE STILL NAKED!

Authoress: SHIT! *runs to get dressed, then goes to the bus, misses it & has to walk* Well... at least I'm not naked today...


End file.
